La Trampa
by lady roxi
Summary: Candy está desesperada porque la tía abuela pretende forzarla a casarse con Neil Leagan. Para colmo de males Albert ha desaparecido y ni siquiera Archie puede ayudarla.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola chicas, Ok para no tener confusiones la historia no es mia, sino de, Alys Avalos... Espero les guste. **

**Prologo**

**_Esta fanficción está basada en el anime, a partir de los episodios 113 y 114 titulados respectivamente "Personas vienen y personas se van" y "El día en que Candy ve al Bisabuelo". Candy está desesperada porque la tía abuela pretende forzarla a casarse con Neil Leagan. Para colmo de males Albert ha desaparecido y ni siquiera Archie puede ayudarla. Candy está encerrada en la mansión de los Andley, pero consigue escaparse para intentar jugarse su última carta: entrevistarse personalmente con William Andley, su padre adoptivo, para rogarle no permita que esa boda se lleve acabo. Sabemos muy bien lo que ocurre después de esto en la historia de Kyoko Mizuki, pero en "La Trampa" sucede algo inesperado… _**


	2. Capitulo 1- La unica salida posible

**_Capítulo 1_**

**_La única salida posible_**

Hay sendas oscuras que alguna vez debemos de transitar totalmente solos. Caminos desérticos, sin bardas pintadas ni ballas de flores. Carreteras sembradas de pedernales en las que no hay quien nos levante si tropezamos. Aquella hora de desolación era para Candy una de esas sendas solitarias. Después de convencer a sus mucamas, la joven había logrado escaparse de la mansión de los Andley para rogarle a George que le concediera una audiencia con el tío abuelo; pero sus esfuerzos habían sido totalmente en vano. El impasible George, como totalmente ajeno a la desesperación de la muchacha, le había dicho sin rodeos que tal entrevista era imposible.

- Me temo que la entrevista que usted solicita es imposible. El señor William no se encuentra en el país en estos momentos, señorita – repuso el hombre sin desviar la mirada de la enorme pila de papeles que estaba firmando.

- ¡Por Dios, George, no me importa que esté en el fin del mundo! Dígame dónde está e iré hasta allá a buscarlo – había rogado ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Comprendo su preocupación por este asunto, pero lamentablemente usted no puede moverse de aquí, señorita – contestó el hombre levantando la mirada y a Candy le pareció que por un segundo había brillado en sus ojos algo parecido a la compasión, pero al observar de nuevo no pudo encontrar nada más que una expresión vacante e impenetrable – La familia tiene planes bien definidos para usted, los cuales le exigen permanecer en Chicago.

- ¿Planes? Maquinaciones mercenarias, querrá usted decir – estalló ella indignada. -Un matrimonio entre Neil Leagan y yo es una absoluta aberración. Jamás consentiré a ello y no creo que el tío abuelo, que ha sido siempre tan generoso y considerado conmigo, esté de acuerdo con ello.

- En eso último se equivoca, señorita – dijo el hombre poniéndose al fin de pie y retirándose los anteojos. –El señor William está al tanto de las decisiones de la Sra. Elroy y se encuentra totalmente de acuerdo. Un matrimonio entre usted y el señor Leagan será una alianza sumamente ventajosa para ambas familias. Sobra decir que siendo usted menor de edad no tiene más opción que aceptar las disposiciones de su padre adoptivo.

- Pero yo no amo a Neil. Todo lo contrario ¡Lo aborrezco! – exclamó la joven exasperada mientras las mejillas se le encendían de rabia e impotencia.

- Señorita, – dijo el hombre en el mismo tono flemático – el amor no es una consideración relevante cuando se trata de alianzas matrimoniales entre la gente de su clase. El Señor Leagan es el único hombre de fortuna y abolengo que hasta ahora ha pedido su mano. La familia ha decidido que lo más prudente es aceptar esta oferta tan ventajosa.

- Quiere usted decir que si alguien más se hubiese presentado con una oferta mejor entonces la familia no hubiese tenido escrúpulos en concederle mi mano – repuso ella horrorizada. –No puedo creer que sean tan inmoralmente avariciosos. Están ahora cobrándose por haberme adoptado vendiéndome al mejor postor- concluyó ella desplomándose sobre la silla de piel y rompiendo en llanto.

George guardó silencio y la dejó llorar sin mostrar siquiera un ápice de simpatía hacia la joven que fuera más allá de ofrecerle un pañuelo para secarse las lágrimas.

- Señorita, – dijo finalmente con voz sosegada cuando la primera explosión de Candy parecía haberse calmado – usted debe entender que no tiene más opción que aceptar este matrimonio. Las damas jóvenes que como usted heredarán grandes fortunas, poco saben de los peligros que implica una alianza imprudente. Es por eso que resulta siempre más conveniente dejar esas consideraciones en manos de personas más expertas en estos menesteres, como lo es la Sra. Elroy. Por favor, acceda de buen grado a acompañarme ahora de regreso a la mansión.

Como en estado de shock e incapaz de oponer resistencia, Candy se había dejado guiar por George de regreso a la casa que en unas cuantas horas se había convertido en su prisión. Una vez sola, entre los encajes y sedas de su habitación, la muchacha se había desplomado sin fuerzas, sintiendo que por primera vez en su vida se encontraba totalmente sola y sin esperanzas. William Andley, el hombre que sin conocerla se había convertido en su benefactor y guardián, la había traicionado.

La noche había caído sobre la mansión de las rosas. Desde un ángulo oscuro del salón, con una copa de cognac entre las manos que se resistía a ser consumida, esperaba que las manecillas del reloj llegasen al destino señalado. Finalmente la persona que esperaba entró en la habitación.

- Señor - murmuró George entrando sigilosamente. –Todo está listo.

- Excelente – contestó él poniéndose de pie. -¿Hablaste con la tía abuela como te lo pedí?

- Sí señor, y aunque no fue simple convencerla, al final terminó aceptando la idea. Nos ayudará en todo lo necesario.

- Bien. ¿Mandaste el cable para Europa?

- A estas horas nuestras noticias deben haber ya llegado a su destino, señor.

- Muy bien. ¿Y Candy?

- Eso fue lo más difícil de todo, señor- contestó el hombre frunciendo el ceño. –Está tan afligida que apenas si pude fingirme indiferente. Me da mucha pena hacerle esto a la señorita… ella siempre ha sido una persona tan . . . dulce . . . que es muy difícil . . .

- Entiendo George, - interrumpió él con un suspiro - pero es lo mejor para ella, te lo aseguro. Yo por mi parte hablé con Archie. Al principio estaba reacio a prestarnos su ayuda pero al final lo convencí de participar. Ahora, la maleta y los boletos, por favor. No hay tiempo que perder en este negocio.

El trino de un mirlo parado en la ventana terminó despertándola. Se restregó los ojos para poder enfocar bien la luz que entraba por los cristales y de nuevo un dolor familiar le punzó en las sienes. Habían transcurrido nueve días desde su entrevista con George, y desde entonces no había pasado noche en que no se durmiera llorando. Se paró lentamente y se dirigió al espejo. Sus ojos verdes parecían perderse entre los párpados hinchados y los círculos oscuros de sus ojeras.

- Tal vez – pensó mirándose con disgusto – si continúo así unos días más, me pondré francamente tan fea que Neil desistirá de casarse conmigo.

"Aún así seguirías siendo la heredera de los Andley, y por lo tanto un buen negocio para los Leagan" – le contestó una voz interior y el estómago volvió a retorcérsele de asco.

Levantó los brazos para darse un estirón y luego hundió el rostro en el agua fría de la jofaina de porcelana. En cosa de minutos la mucama que le traía el desayuno aparecería en la puerta y aunque hubiese preferido continuar en la cama, su instinto de supervivencia le decía que al menos esta mañana debía hacer un esfuerzo por comer algo; aunque no sabía si el esfuerzo valía la pena. Desde el lunes anterior no veía a nadie más que a la silenciosa doméstica que apenas si emitía palabra mientras la acicalaba y alimentaba sin mucho éxito. Candy se preguntaba hasta cuando terminaría semejante exilio. Por otra parte, prefería mil veces que las cosas continuaran así indefinidamente a tener que enfrentar la nauseabunda idea de ser esposa de Neil.

- Buenos días señorita – dijo finalmente Sophie al entrar con su acostumbrada bandeja de plata. Sin embargo, esta vez otra mucama entró detrás de ella, cargando un atuendo azul colgado de un gancho forrado de satín.

- Buenos días – contestó Candy tratando de esbozar una sonrisa sin mucho éxito.

- La señorita debe desayunar bien esta vez. La Sra. Elroy quiere hablar con usted tan pronto como haya terminado de comer.

- Está bien – contestó la muchacha, intrigada por el cambio en la rutina, pero aunque trató de hacerle varias preguntas más a las dos sirvientas, éstas se refugiaron en un total mutismo, apenas encongiendo los hombros o contestando con una negación rotunda.

El desayuno se llevó a cabo en silencio al tiempo que la segunda mucama le ponía unas compresas en los ojos para disminuir la hinchazón. Sophie le preparó un baño con hierbas aromáticas y jazmines que consiguieron relajarla un poco y de no haber sido porque en el fondo no podía dejar de pensar en lo que la tía abuela tenía que decirle, seguro se habría quedado dormida mientras las mucamas le peinaba los rizos.

Finalmente, cuando las dos mujeres hubieron terminado su trabajo, el resultado sin duda les pareció satisfactorio pues se intercambiaron unas sonrisillas discretas que Candy pudo atisbar por el espejo oval de su tocador.

- Luce usted como una princesa, señorita – se aventuró a decir Sophie observando el efecto de la seda azul aqua y el guipüre blanco en contraste con la piel pálida y los rizos rubios de la muchacha.

- Gracias muchachas – contestó Candy bajando la mirada con tristeza. Por un segundo sintió que volvería a romper en llanto, pero haciendo un esfuerzo se tragó las lágrimas. Pasara lo que pasara no iba a llorar en frente de la tía abuela. Al menos le quedaba algo de dignidad que defender.

- Adelante – dijo la voz inconfundible de la Sra. Elroy.

- Quería usted verme, tía abuela – dijo Candy entrando en el salón de té de la anciana. La luz le pegó de frente y la señora la observó por un segundo. Tenía que aceptar que la chiquilla se había convertido en mujer, y bastante bonita. Era curioso que aquella muchachilla mugrosa que limpiaba establos estuviera ahora en posición de ser elegida por tan importante pretendiente.

- Sí,- contestó al fin la anciana con frialdad – toma asiento, Candy.

La joven se sentó sin dejar de mirar a los ojos de la vieja. Estaría vencida, pero no dejaría que la vieran en actitud de derrota.

- Espero que estos días en soledad te hayan servido para reflexionar en tu conducta – dijo al fin la Sra. Elroy dejando de lado el bordado que le ocupaba.

- He pensado en muchas cosas, señora, pero no creo que la naturaleza de mis reflexiones sea precisamente la que usted cree. De todas formas, usted no me llamó para inquirir sobre mis meditaciones ¿No es así? – dijo ella irreverente.

El cuello de la vieja denotó la tensión que le imprimieron las palabras audaces de la muchacha, pero haciendo un esfuerzo para dominar su mal genio, se tragó el coraje y continuó hablando con tono sosegado.

- Es verdad – contestó al fin la Sra. Elroy, decidida a ignorar la provocación.

–Imagino que piensas que la decisión de nuestra familia en cuanto a tu compromiso con Neil es autoritaria e irracional.

- Así es – contestó Candy sin pensarlo un segundo, y hubiese querido decir más pero la entrada de uno de los sirvientes con el servicio del té le hizo contenerse. Ambas mujeres esperaron a que el hombre cumpliera con su deber en silencio.

- Las personas de nuestra clase – continuó la Sra. Elroy cuando estuvieron solas – no podemos detenernos a considerar futilidades tales como el romance. Nuestra posición en la sociedad nos obliga a ver más allá. Preservar y aumentar una fortuna asegura no solamente nuestros privilegios, sino el bienestar de muchas otras personas cuyas vidas dependen de nosotros. Una dama que se precie de serlo debe considerar tres elementos principales a la hora de contraer matrimonio. Linaje, fortuna y relaciones son vitales en la preservación de nuestra posición. Todo lo demás son solamente niñerías intrascendentes.

Candy quiso interrumpir a la tía abuela objetando los argumentos de la anciana, pero con un gesto de su mano la Sra. Elroy le dio a entender que deseaba terminar lo que tenía que decirle.

- Tengo entendido que nuestra elección de esposo no es de tu agrado. ¿Estoy en lo correcto? – preguntó la anciana clavando sus inquisitivos ojos oscuros en los enormes ojos verdes de la joven.

- En lo absoluto. No existe un hombre en la tierra que me resulte más repulsivo que Neil Leagan – repuso Candy, contenta al menos de poder expresar su disgusto.

- Dadas esas circunstancias – continuó la señora Elroy con voz flemática – y considerando que recientemente se han abierto otras posibilidades para ti. Creo estar en posición de darte a elegir.

- ¿Elegir? – preguntó Candy confundida. Parte de ella quería saltar de gusto ante la posibilidad de poder escapar del infierno que representaba para ella un matrimonio con Neil, pero una vocecilla le advertía que no debía de esperar demasiado de la tía abuela - ¿Qué quiere usted decir? – se decidió preguntar con recelo.

- Que otro caballero se ha dirigido al tío abuelo para solicitar tu mano y su oferta nos ha parecido por demás atractiva. Supusimos que te gustaría considerarlo. Así pues tienes dos opciones. Creo que debes sentirte por demás halagada de que dos caballeros se disputen tu afecto.

Candy no podía creer lo que escuchaba. De pronto se sentía como un mueble puesto en subasta, destinado a ser envuelta y enviada a aquel postor que ofreciera más dinero por poseerla. Una vez más una sensación de asco le revolvió el estómago.

- La familia es muy generosa – dijo al fin con ácida ironía. –¿Pero acaso tengo la opción de rechazar ambas ofertas?

- De ninguna manera – dijo terminantemente la vieja alzando la ceja. –Se ha decidido que debes casarte y eso precisamente vas a hacer. Solamente tienes que decidir si será con Neil Leagan o no.

La muchacha hubiese querido ponerse de pie y dejar a la anciana sola con la palabra en la boca, pero las piernas le temblaban de la furia. Por un momento guardó silencio, pensando cuál era el mejor movimiento que debería intentar.

- Podría saber al menos quién es ese otro supuesto pretendiente – dijo al fin, imaginándose que se trataría de un viejo rico y lascivo en busca de una esposa joven en la cual saciar apetitos inconfesables.

- Como es costumbre en estos casos, el caballero en cuestión ha solicitado una audiencia privada contigo y yo se la he concedido. Espero que no te comportes como la fierecilla vulgar e impertinente que sueles ser cuando hables con él. Como te dije, no tienes que aceptarlo necesariamente. Solamente habla con él amablemente según lo mandan las reglas del decoro. Si no te agrada este nuevo pretendiente, te casarás con Neil – y diciendo esto último la señora Elroy se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta dejando a Candy sola para tragarse su indignación y sus deseos de gritar.

Un momento después, Candy pudo sentir que la puerta se volvía a abrir a sus espaldas y alguien entraba a la habitación. Respiró profundo y alzando los hombros se preparó para enfrentar al nuevo enemigo. Si tenía que escuchar una absurda declaración amorosa de un total desconocido lo haría de pie y sin flaquear. Una fracción de segundo después, en lugar de un anciano decrépito de mirada hundida se encontró frente a frente con unos ojos altivos y brillantes.

-¡Terry! – alcanzó apenas a murmurar, su voz ahogada en sorpresa y confusión. Al principio sintió un frío paralizador que terminó por vencer impidiéndole moverse, luego ganas de llorar, después ansias enormes de correr a los brazos del joven y rogarle que la sacara de la mansión lo antes posible, y por último vértigo.

- Candy, Candy – le llamó una vez más la voz de Terry y la humedad de un pañuelo mojado sobre su frente la hizo finalmente volver en sí. Cuando abrió los ojos se encontraba recostada sobre el sofá y el joven arrodillado a su lado le sostenía la mano mientras le retiraba el pañuelo del rostro. –¿Estás bien ahora? ¡Por Dios, me asustaste!

- ¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó ella confundida.

- Te pusiste pálida y perdiste el conocimiento – dijo él con una seriedad que ella no recordaba haber visto nunca antes en el joven. Sin embargo, un momento después, cuando él pudo constatar que el color regresaba lentamente a las mejillas de la muchacha, una chispa característica apareció de nuevo en sus ojos. –Sé bien que tengo un efecto devastador en las mujeres, pero nunca pensé que te afectara tanto el verme.

- No digas estupideces – contestó ella reaccionando inmediatamente a las palabras burlonas de Terry. –Esperaba que entrara el vejete libidinoso que me imagino será mi pretendiente, y en lugar de él entras tú. No te he visto en un buen tiempo, y de repente te apareces así como así. Cualquiera se desconcertaría. ¿Qué es lo que se supone que estás haciendo aquí? ¿Cómo entraste a la casa?

- Los vejetes libidinosos como yo tenemos recursos diversos para entrar a las mansiones de las jovencitas que pretendemos seducir – repuso Terry con una sonrisa sarcástica.

Candy abrió los ojos de par en par y por unos breves momentos no pudo articular palabra. Por más que intentaba darle vueltas a lo que Terry acaba de decirle no alcanzaba a encontrarle el sentido. En parte porque sentía que estaba viviendo en medio de una pesadilla de esas que parecen no tener ni pies ni cabeza, y en parte porque el corazón le latía salvajemente al percibir la presencia del joven a escasos centímetros de ella.

- ¿Qué es lo que dijiste?- preguntó ella al fin y su voz sonó enronquecida por la confusión.

- Que yo soy el pretendiente con quien se supone tienes que hablar. Pero siento decepcionarte, no tengo tantos años como esperabas.

- ¿Pretendiente? ¿Tú? ¿Pero qué disparates son estos? –exclamó ella confundida mientras intentaba de incorporarse. –Primero me quieren forzar a una boda mercenaria con Neil Leagan y luego tú vienes a decirme que quieres casarte conmigo. ¿Terry, acaso todos han perdido la razón? Tú bien sabes que entre tú y yo no puede haber nada.

La sonrisa de Terry se borró lentamente y por una fracción de segundo las sienes se le tensaron. Sin embargo, al segundo siguiente su rostro había recobrado la serenidad y pudo contestar con su acostumbrada frescura.

- ¿Es acaso tan descabellado que yo pida tu mano, Candy? Tu familia no lo ve así. Al contrario, tu tía parece bastante inclinada a aceptar la idea.

Candy se llevó una mano a la frente. Estaba a punto de volverse loca. Cuántas veces había soñado con que Terry volviera a su lado y le pidiera matrimonio, pero ahora, en esas circunstancias, todo parecía estar fuera de lugar… y siempre estaba ahí presente el otro problema . . . Susannah Marlow.

- Terry, tú estás comprometido con alguien más. ¿Es que acaso no lo recuerdas? ¿Cómo puedes estar aquí diciéndome estas cosas cuando sabes que tienes un deber que cumplir con Susannah?

- Eso es justo lo que yo supuse que dirías y se lo hice saber a Albert inmediatamente, pero al parecer no existe otra salida – contestó el joven sentándose en un sillón cercano en un gesto displicente.

- ¿Albert? ¿ Qué tiene él que ver en esto? Terry, no entiendo nada de lo que dices – se quejó la muchacha cada vez más convencida de que debía estar soñando disparates.

Terry dio un suspiro de impaciencia, pero echándose hacia al frente para hacer descansar sus codos sobre sus rodillas se dispuso a aclarar la situación con calma.

- Creo que te debo disculpas por no haberte explicado bien las cosas desde el principio, pero tu desmayo no ayudó mucho al asunto. Ignoraba que el verme resultaría para ti tan desagradable – comentó él de nuevo en tono de burla, y ella no pudo evitar el sentirse arrepentida de sus palabras.– Candy, estoy aquí porque Albert y Archie han concebido un plan para evitar que tu familia te forcé a casarte con ese retrasado mental de Leagan y me han pedido mi colaboración. Si todo sale bien, conseguiremos burlar a todos esos estirados parientes tuyos, pero tendrás que cooperar con nosotros.

La muchacha, que por fin empezó a encontrarle sentido a la situación, se acomodó en el sofá en que estaba sentada y no sin antes echarle un vistazo a la puerta para asegurarse que estuviese cerrada, le indicó al joven que continuara con su explicación.

- Mientras tú has estado aquí encerrada, Archie intentó hablar con tu familia para convencerlos de que la idea de ese matrimonio entre Neil y tú no es la mejor alianza posible para los Andley. Sin embargo, al parecer tu tía se encontraba sumamente convencida de que tú nunca tendrías un pretendiente mejor y que era imperante aprovechar la situación antes de que tú terminaras casándote con un don nadie, deshonrando a la familia. Archie les preguntó si estarían dispuestos a cancelar tu boda con Neil si se presentara otro pretendiente mejor, y al parecer tu padre adoptivo dio indicios de que no se opondría si algo así sucediera. El problema, claro está, era encontrar al dicho pretendiente, y por supuesto, que tú accedieras a casarte con él.

- Pero . . . pero yo no tengo deseos de casarme . . . ¡No quiero casarme con nadie! ¿Es que no pueden entender eso? –estalló ella y la rabia encendió aún más las vetas verde oscuro en el fondo de sus ojos verde hiedra. Terry sintió que la dureza de aquella mirada le helaba la sangre.

- Entiendo tu postura, pero conserva ese coraje para lo que habrá de venir – dijo él con voz igualmente gélida. -Archie no sabía qué hacer,- continuó entonces tratando de ignorar el estallido de ira de la joven - pero afortunadamente Albert se puso en contacto con él.

- ¿Cómo es posible? Albert había desaparecido desde hace varios meses – arguyó ella, aún sin entender hacia dónde llevaría el relato del hombre.

- Sí, pero aún estaba en la ciudad y al enterarse de los rumores de tu compromiso con Neil en los periódicos, trató de buscarte. Como no lo logró, entonces buscó a Archie. Ambos conversaron sobre el asunto y a Albert se le ocurrió la idea de un matrimonio fingido.

- ¿Fingido? ¿Cómo que fingido? – preguntó Candy sin entender.

- Un matrimonio falso, para salvarte de uno verdadero con Neil. Ambos buscaron asesoría legal con un abogado y éste les acabó de aclarar las ideas. Lo que se necesita es alguien que sea un pretendiente lo suficientemente atractivo para tu familia, en términos de dinero o pedigree, que te cases con él sólo de palabra y que ese matrimonio se mantenga por lo menos un año. Después te divorcias y tu familia ya no tendrá más ascendencia legal sobre ti para forzarte a otro matrimonio más.

- Pero eso es algo que suena muy complicado. Sería más simple que me ayudaran a escaparme de esta casa. Podríamos planearlo ahora mismo – dijo ella con vehemencia y sintiendo que con Terry a su lado tenía fuerzas para hacer cualquier cosa arriesgada.

- Eso lo pensó Archie desde el principio, pero podría ser peligroso para ti y además, aunque logres escapar, no garantiza que tu familia no pueda encontrarte al poco tiempo. Los Andley son gente poderosa, tienen conexiones e influencias por todas partes, inclusive en el extranjero. Pasaría poco tiempo antes de que te encontraran y te obligaran a regresar para casarte con Neil.

- Supongo que eso es verdad – aceptó la joven cabizbaja.

- Así pues, Albert y Archie decidieron que la idea del matrimonio falso era la más viable. Sin embargo, había un problema, es decir, encontrar al pretendiente apropiado. Primero pensaron que el mismo Archie podía prestarse para la jugada, pero luego rechazaron la idea porque el matrimonio contigo, aunque sólo de nombre, tenía que ser totalmente legal para poder engañar a tu familia.

- ¡Oh, no! De ninguna manera – objetó Candy inmediatamente abriendo los ojos en desaprobación. –Si mediara entre Archie y yo un compromiso matrimonial, aunque me divorciara de él un año después, la familia de Annie nunca aceptaría que ella se casara con un divorciado. Conozco muy bien a la Sra. Britter, y sé que se opondría terminantemente. No le podría hacer algo así a Annie, aunque fuera para salvarme de Neil.

- Eso fue justo lo que Albert pensó que tú dirías, así que quedó descartada la idea. El mismo Albert se descartó luego a sí mismo porque obviamente no tiene ni dinero ni linaje con qué seducir a tus parientes y sin ocurrírseles otra mejor idea pensaron en mí.

- Pero tú estás comprometido, Terry – arguyó ella inmediatamente aunque no pudo evitar sentir una punzada en el corazón. –Además, tus relaciones con tu padre están totalmente rotas y no tienes dinero.

- En todo eso te equivocas, pecosa – repuso él sonriendo con malicia.

- ¿Pero qué es lo que estás diciendo?

- Que no estoy comprometido con Susannah, si a eso es a lo que te refieres.

- Pero . . . pero eso no es cierto, los periódicos . . .

- Veo que tu lectura de los periódicos anda algo atrasada – objetó él levantando una ceja en gesto de censura. –Creo que deberé ponerte al corriente de lo que ha pasado con mi vida en el último año, porque es claro que desde la última vez que nos vimos a ti no te ha importado mucho saber de mí- agregó él en un tono de ligero resentimiento.

"¿No me ha importado?" pensó Candy con tristeza, "Dios sabe que mi corazón ha estado contigo todos y cada uno de los días desde que nos separamos. Pero seguir tu vida a través de las revistas no ayuda en nada a olvidarte."

- Después de la puesta en escena de Romeo y Julieta, me sentí algo abrumado por . . .- titubeó él por un momento, pero Candy no lo notó, tan ocupada estaba en controlar sus propios sentimientos – . . . abrumado por un éxito que se había dejado venir demasiado pronto, las presiones del trabajo, la prensa y la responsabilidad de mi compromiso con Susannah. Así que de buenas a primeras me acobardé y decidí que tenía que alejarme de todo por un tiempo para . . . ordenar mis ideas. Luego entonces cancelé mi contrato con la compañía Stratford y mi compromiso con Susannah para emprender un viaje largo.

- ¿Cancelaste tu compromiso con Susannah? ¿Pero cómo pudiste hacer algo tan irresponsable, Terry? Ella te ama.

El joven bajó la mirada, pero después de un momento volvió a dirigirla directo a los ojos de la muchacha. Candy sintió un escalofrío al percibir la dureza que de pronto parecía haberse recrudecido en su expresión. Era como si el Terry que tenía delante de ella, fuera una versión más madura y amarga del joven resentido que había conocido en el pasado.

- Candy, en este tiempo he hecho algunas cosas de las cuales no me siento orgulloso, créeme, pero no te corresponde, ni a ti ni a nadie el reprocharme mis errores– repuso él secamente. –El punto es que mi compromiso oficial con Susannah quedó cancelado. Después de un tiempo de vagar por ahí logré acomodar mejor mis ideas. Lo que pasó conmigo en esos meses de viajar sin destino fijo prefiero no narrarlo. Basta decir que tuve la buena suerte de encontrarme a un buen amigo que me permitió ver las cosas más claramente. Así pues, con su ayuda, logré decidir que era mejor volver a Nueva York y enfrentar todo aquello de lo cual había huído, incluyendo a Susannah.

La joven escuchaba en silencio el relato del joven. Neil mismo se había encargado personalmente de que ella se enterara de la desaparición de Terry de los tablados, como si se regocijara morbosamente en la degradación de su rival. Desde entonces la joven no había podido dejar de pensar en él con preocupación. En ocasiones había llegado a aventurar la idea de que él estaba dolido por el rompimiento de sus relaciones amorosas y por eso había elegido retirarse del medio artístico. Sin embargo, en su explicación, Terry hablaba de temor a las responsabilidades, hastío de la fama, presiones profesionales . . . nunca de sus sentimientos por ella. ¡Cuán engreída había sido al pensar que ella pudiera ser tan importante para él como para hacerlo abandonar su carrera!

- Tu acabas de decir que Susannah me ama, y eso mismo creía yo. En mi estúpida arrogancia llegué a pensar que ella me recibiría con los brazos abiertos tan pronto como regresara a Nueva York. No sabes lo equivocado que estaba.

Las últimas palabras del joven sacaron a Candy de sus cabilaciones. No podía dar crédito a sus oídos.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo? – preguntó ella frunciendo el ceño.

- Que la devoción de las mujeres tiene también su límite, Candy. Cuando regresé, en lugar de la Susannah solícita y paciente que me profesaba ser capaz de esperar por mi una eternidad había solamente una mujer llena de resentimientos por mi abandono. No la puedo culpar.

Candy apretó con ambas manos el cojín brocado que reposaba en el sofá. Poco a poco la verdad de la situación y sus implicaciones iban encontrando lugar en su cabeza ¡Terry estaba libre! Susannah misma lo había dejado ir... ¿sería posible entonces que esta proposición de matrimonio que él le ofrecía ahora fuese algo más que una estratagema para salvarla de Neil?. . .

- Susannah dejó Nueva York para irse a vivir con unos parientes suyos en Philadelphia y no la he vuelto a ver desde entonces. De eso hace ya tres meses, –afirmó él flemáticamente para luego continuar. –Viendo que era un hombre libre me he dedicado a retomar mi carrera con la firme resolución de olvidarme por completo de los lances amorosos. Como te habrás dado ya cuenta no tengo buena suerte en esas lides. Al igual que tú, me he convencido de que el matrimonio no es para mí. Al menos esos eran mis planes hasta que Albert llegó a ofrecerme participar en este engaño. Él me aseguró que sería simplemente algo así como una transacción de negocios para los dos. Un simple acto para ayudar a una vieja amiga y por eso estuve de acuerdo. Espero que tú comprendas la conveniencia del trato.

El rostro del joven era duro como una roca. Ni siquiera un ápice de emoción en su acento. Las pequeñas esperanzas que Candy habían alentando tan sólo unos momentos antes se murieron súbitamente ante las frías palabras de Terry.

"Entonces todo esto es sólo un favor – se dijo con un nudo en la garganta. –De lo que antes decías sentir por mí ya no queda nada . . . no significo nada para ti . . . en cambio tú para mí . . ."

- ¿Qué dices, pues, Candy? – preguntó Terry acomodándose en el sillón en que estaba sentado. -¿Montamos la patraña? Te aseguro que actuaré mi parte con profesionalismo.

Sin contestar, la muchacha se levantó del sofá y empezó a caminar en el salón con las manos entrelazadas por la espalda, como haciendo un esfuerzo para evaluar todas los detalles que el joven acababa de relatarle.

- No estoy segura – dijo finalmente. –Todo me parece tan tortuoso. Nunca me ha gustado mentir, y aún cuando Susannah no esté de por medio eso no resuelve el punto de que tú no tienes dinero y tus relaciones con tu padre no son las mejores, tú lo sabes.

- En eso también te equivocas. Mi padre y yo hemos llegado, a algo que puede llamarse, un entendimiento.

Aquel era sin duda un día para noticias sorprendentes, pensó Candy, que miraba a Terry sin poder creer lo que él le decía.

- Veo que te sorprende escucharlo y es de entenderse – dijo él haciéndole un gesto para que la joven volviera a sentarse, como dándole a entender que lo que restaba por contarle tomaría un buen tiempo. Ella lo entendió pero tuvo cuidado de tomar asiento en un sillón alejado de donde se encontraba el joven. –Cuando llegué de regreso a Nueva York a finales del invierno pasado, me encontré con la sorpresa de una carta de mi padre. En ella me pedía que admitiera darle una especie de tregua. Decía que lamentaba las cosas que habían sucedido entre nosotros y que quería enmendar, al menos en parte, los errores que había cometido conmigo.

- Me da gusto por ti, Terry –comentó ella genuinamente interesada. En el fondo, Candy siempre había abrigado esperanzas de que el duque diera ese paso alguna vez. El hecho de que hubiese dejado a Terry seguir su propio camino era para ella un indicio de que esa reconciliación llegaría algún día. – No es bueno que un padre y un hijo estén enemistados – añadió ella y pudo percibir que la expresión dura de Terry se suavizaba ligeramente.

- Eso mismo dijo mi madre, que tiene el suficiente buen corazón como para olvidar las malas pasadas que él le hizo sufrir – repuso él. – El caso es que mi padre vino a verme hace poco e hicimos las paces, pero ya te contaré detalles sobre el asunto más adelante. Lo importante aquí es que mi padre, como parte de su interés en mostrarme su buena voluntad, ha decidido restaurarme en su línea sucesoria. Claro está, el protocolo inglés le impide heredarme su título, debido a la profesión que yo he elegido, pero me ofrece una fortuna moderada de la cual puedo disponer desde ahora y otra mayor a su muerte.

- ¿Y tú aceptaste? –inquirió ella incrédula, conociendo de sobra el carácter orgulloso del joven.

- No realmente. De hecho quise negarme desde el principio, pero él me hizo prometerle que al menos lo consideraría. Así quedaron las cosas y él se regresó a Inglaterra. Sin embargo, ahora que los acontecimientos requieren que mi situación económica cambie para poder seducir a tus avaros parientes, bastará con mandarle un telegrama a mi padre y el asunto quedará arreglado – el joven hizo una pausa y para gran desmayo de la joven, se acercó hasta el sillón en que se encontraba sentada, poniéndose de rodillas junta a ella para estar al nivel de su mirada. Ella clavó la vista en el piso, rogando al cielo que él no se diera cuenta de los golpeteos estridentes de su corazón, pero Terry, tomando el mentón de la joven entre sus manos, la forzó a verle a los ojos. – En el momento que aceptes ser mi esposa le enviaré el cable a mi padre diciéndole que acepto su ofrecimiento. ¿Qué dices, Candy? ¿Te casarás conmigo? Te aseguro que este plan no puede fallar.

De repente la voz de Terry era cálida, como en aquellos días en Escocia. Sin embargo, ni aún el ardor en sus mejillas al contacto con las manos del joven, le podía hacer olvidar que esta proposición de matrimonio no era la que ella tanto había soñado. Era tal y como él lo había dicho, una estratagema fría para salvarse de Neil. Todo parecía encajar bien, sin embargo, algo le decía que era demasiado perfecto como para ser cierto.

- No lo sé – balbucéo ella y como sentía que pronto las lágrimas la pondrían en evidencia volvió a levantarse del sillón para darle la espalda al joven. – Es demasiado pedir de todos ustedes. No sé siquiera si sea moral hacer algo así.

- ¡Por Dios, Candy! – exclamó él con impaciencia. – No es momento para mojigaterías. Lo que planeamos hacer no puede ser más inmoral que dejarte en manos de ese cerdo - barbotó Terry y aunque ella estaba de espaldas pudo percibir la furia en su voz. - ¿Te das cuenta de lo que implica ese matrimonio con Neil? ¿Necesito ser brutalmente claro contigo para recordarte que estarás a la merced de ese pervertido? ¿Te has puesto a pensar que tendrás que entregarte a ese malnacido?

- ¡Basta! – gritó ella sin poder contener más el llanto.

Solamente los sollozos de la muchacha se escucharon en la habitación por unos instantes. Ninguno de los dos capaces de poder decir palabra. Afuera, una lluvia tímida comenzó a caer haciendo ruido sobre el cristal de las ventanas.

- ¿Crees acaso que no he pensado en eso? – dijo ella al fin, aún de espaldas, mientras repasaba mentalmente las horas de desesperación que había vivido desde el inicio del problema en que se hallaba metida. Noches y días plagados de espantosas pesadillas en las que se veía a sí misma en los brazos de Neil, teniendo que sufrir sus repulsivas caricias. La sensación de asco volvía a instalarse en su estómago de sólo pensar en ello.

- ¿Entonces, Candy? – se animó a decir Terry suavizando el tono. – Acepta esta salida que es la única posible. Te aseguro que nadie saldrá perjudicado. Será solamente una transacción, un negocio disfrazado en el cual los únicos engañados serán tus parientes, pero después de lo que está pasando no creo que debas tenerles consideraciones.

- Está bien – contestó la joven con voz enronquecida. – Se hará como ustedes lo planearon.

Después de afinados algunos detalles sobre los pasos a seguir, el joven dejó a la muchacha sola y ésta se retiró inmediatamente a sus habitaciones, donde agradeció por primera vez la soledad que se le había impuesto en los últimos días. Ahí, aislada de todos aquellos que alguna vez habían sido su apoyo en los momentos difíciles, Candy intentó reordenar las piezas de aquel rompecabezas sin ninguna ayuda. El haber vuelto a ver a Terry había sido más de lo que su corazón podía soportar. Bastó tan solamente verle entrar al salón de té de la tía abuela, para darse cuenta de que todos sus esfuerzos por olvidarle habían sido en vano.

Muchas veces había querido imaginarse que cuando lo volviese a encontrar sería en la más casual y cordial de las circunstancias. Su pulso no sufriría cambio alguno, no habría ansiedad ni sonrojos, solamente el gusto de saludar a un viejo amigo. Tal vez Susannah estaría con él, pero ya no habría lugar para esa dolorosa punzada de celos, ni para ningún sentimiento de abandono. ¡Qué equivocada había estado!

Todo lo contrario a lo esperado, volvía a encontrar a un Terry que desde el primer vistazo le parecía el hombre más apuesto de la tierra. Desde los ojos profundos e intimidantes, hasta el más ligero gesto desdeñoso, todo en él la seguía haciendo perder los estribos, el habla y hasta el sentido. Sencillamente injusto, como injusta era la situación en la cual ahora estaban ambos involucrados.

Tanto como le amaba y tendría que verse obligada a entablar con él la patraña de un matrimonio que acabaría disolviéndose en un año. Candy no estaba segura de tener las fuerzas necesarias para pasar por los elaborados preparativos de una boda con Terry para luego firmar el divorcio y dejarlo ir, esta vez para siempre.

- Tenerlo cerca – pensaba suspirando. - Sentir su aroma, las líneas varoniles de su figura . . . el calor de su mano, y saber que él solamente está fingiendo. Qué todo es solamente "una transacción".

Terry había sido muy puntual y frío cuando le explicaba los detalles de la estratagema. Ni por un momento se había asomado a su mirada un solo dejo de sentimentalismo. Había dejado bien claro que sólo se trataba de un favor que le hacía a una vieja amiga, nada más. Así que estaba decidido, se trataría solamente de un matrimonio fingido, sin importar cuánto le doliera a Candy que así fuese. Si tenía que ocultar su amor por él de todos los demás, incluso de él mismo, lo haría costase lo que costase.

El joven llegó a su cuarto de hotel después de aquella formidable jornada. Finalmente, después de varios días de crecientes tensiones, podía botarse en el lecho y dejar escapar un respiro de alivio. Sin embargo, él sabía bien que su empresa a penas comenzaba.

Desde que Albert habían aparecido cierta tarde en el teatro en que trabajaba, Terry había estado viviendo en una especie de pesadilla interminable. La noticia de las bajas intenciones de Neil lo habían hecho enardecerse de ira e impotencia, pero el plan que su antiguo amigo le planteara no le había parecido la mejor solución.

- ¿Te das cuenta de lo que me estás pidiendo? – le había preguntado a Albert, no muy seguro de que su amigo comprendiera lo que para él significaba la idea.

- Estoy pidiéndote que te cases con Candy. Tú estabas enamorado de ella y ahora eres un hombre libre. ¿No es así? No entiendo por qué ahora la idea te parece tan inadmisible – había sido la tranquila respuesta del joven rubio.

- Tú conoces de sobra las cosas dolorosas que sucedieron entre nosotros. Sé bien que ella lo ha superado totalmente. No olvido la última vez que la vi en Chicago, entregada a su trabajo, con la misma sonrisa de siempre en los labios. Así es Candy, pero yo soy distinto. Para mi las experiencias vividas no son tan fáciles de olvidar. Los recuerdos están aún ahí y siguen doliendo igual. Después de que Susannah decidió romper conmigo no me han quedado restos de corazón para poder considerar la idea de casarme. He dejado de creer en el amor – había concluido él sin ocultar su amargura.

- Lamento escucharte hablar así. Creí que la última vez que nos vimos habías resuelto enfrentar la vida sin rencores.

- Y así lo hice. Vine aquí dispuesto a cumplir mi deber con Susannah. Sabía bien que ella nunca sería capaz de inspirarme el amor que alguna vez tuve por Candy, pero al menos podría vivir con la conciencia tranquila. ¿Y qué es lo que me encuentro? Que después de que yo había desperdiciado la única relación amoroso importante de mi vida por cumplir con Susannah, ella decidía que no era tan buena idea estar juntos. ¿No te parece todo como una broma de mal gusto?

- Entiendo tu resentimiento con la vida, Terry, pero no alcanzo a comprender qué tiene que ver el rechazo de Susannah con que ahora intentes casarte con Candy – había preguntado Albert mientras sorbía su cerveza con una tranquilidad que molestaba a Terry.

- El pasado no regresa, Albert, y el cariño que Candy alguna vez me tuvo ha quedado atrás. No te olvides que ella misma fue la que decidió dar por terminada nuestra relación con tal de que Susannah no quedase desamparada y yo acepté la idea. Ambos nos lastimamos mucho aquella noche. Lo que tú me pides ahora es remover las heridas, volver a sangrar... el costo emocional sería muy alto, si no para ella, al menos para mí. No, no creo siquiera que ella estaría dispuesta a casarse conmigo ahora.

- ¿Ni siquiera para salvarse de Neil? – inquirió Albert– ¿Crees tú que ella se resistiría a casarse contigo . . . aunque – se había él detenido por un instante taladrando a Terry con una mirada azul profundo que parecía ser capaz de penetrar hasta los sentimientos más privados de su amigo – aunque se tratara de un matrimonio fingido?

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Bueno, siendo que tú estás tan convencido de que Candy ya no está interesada en ti, y tú mismo no quieres saber nada del romance, podrían pactar ambos un matrimonio sólo de palabra. Una especie de engaño para salvarla de los Leagan. ¿Qué te parece esa solución? – y Terry había sentido un escalofrío extraño al escuchar las palabras de Albert

- ¿Te refieres que todo sería falso? ¿Qué en realidad nunca nos casaríamos?

- No, – había sido la respuesta del rubio – todo lo contrario. El contrato matrimonial sería real, pero nunca se llevaría a cabo en la práctica. Un mero recurso legal para comprar la libertad de Candy. ¿Estarías dispuesto?

- ¿Quieres que la lleve al altar, para que ante Dios y ante los hombres la tome por esposa, pero sin hacerla nunca mi mujer? – dijo él asombrado de la propuesta de su amigo. -¿Has considerado que eso puede resultar sumamente embarazoso para ambos?

- He pensado en todo eso, y si pudiera encontrar otra manera de librarla de Neil, sin duda no estaría pidiéndote este esfuerzo – había sido la sosegada respuesta de su amigo. – Todos nosotros le debemos grandes favores a Candy y ha llegado la hora de que hagamos algo para ayudarla. Desgraciadamente tú tendrás que pagar el costo más alto, pero no se me ocurre otra mejor idea.

Lo cierto era que las otras salidas posibles eran demasiado riesgosas y melodramáticas. La negra idea de matar a Neil le había pasado a Terry por la mente y secretamente se había resuelto a llevarla a cabo en caso de que la propia Candy no aceptaran el plan de Albert. La providencia había sido demasiado misericordiosa con el bastardo seguramente, ya que todo parecía estar marchando como lo esperado asegurando con ello que Neil seguiría vivo por un buen tiempo.

No obstante, las cosas para él estaban resultando aún peor de lo que se había imaginado. Como si no fuese ya suficientemente difícil el tener que ver a Candy de nuevo, ese mismo día a ella se le había ocurrido la mala idea de lucir más hermosa que en el mejor de los recuerdos que él guardaba de ella. Solamente al demonio podía culparse de que un ángel en un vestido de seda azul pudiera ser la tentación más viable para mandar su alma al infierno con sólo el pensamiento. Especialmente cuando ese ángel elegía desmayarse sin dejarle más remedio que tomarla en sus brazos, justo como estaba deseando.

- Las mejillas eran frescas y suaves – recordaba él, la imaginación ya desbocada sin el menor rastro de autocontrol – y los labios, aunque momentáneamente habían perdido su color por el desmayo, eran todavía más exasperantes, así, ligeramente entre abiertos. Su cuerpo contra el mío, aunque inconsciente, cálido y vivo . . . la fragancia de sus rizos cerca de mi rostro. ¡Dios mío! ¿Cómo esperas que pueda llevar a cabo esta farsa?

Pero la ilusión de aquella cercanía pronto había tenido que ceder ante el frío recibimiento que ella le había dado.

"¿Pretendiente? ¿Tú?¿Pero qué disparates son estos?" habían sido las primeras palabras de ella cuando le había hecho saber sus intenciones. La incredulidad y hasta dejo de indignación en la mirada de ella habían sido como un balde de agua fría. Luego, la reacia actitud de Candy a aceptar el matrimonio, aunque fuese sólo de palabra, le había resultado más difícil de lo que él se había esperado.

Después de aquella conversación con ella una sola cosa le quedaba claro. Mientras él se había pasado meses en un infierno tratando de olvidarla sin conseguirlo, para Candy él ya no era más que un fantasma de cuya vida ni siquiera estaba al tanto.

- Bueno, debería de ver lo positivo del asunto – se dijo entonces perdiendo la mirada en el techo de la habitación. – Al menos ella no sufrirá cuando tengamos que separarnos. Será como dijimos, una simple transacción de negocios. Ella obtiene su libertad de una vez y para siempre y yo le pago el favor de haberme enseñado a amar, aunque en ese aprendizaje se me haya desgarrado el corazón en pedazos.


	3. Capitulo 2- Guardando las apariencias

**_Capítulo 2_**

**_Guardando las apariencias _**

Los preparativos transcurrieron vertiginosamente en los siguientes días. La tía abuela, emocionada con la idea de emparentar con el hijo de un noble, se había encargado ella misma de hablar con los Leagan para hacerles saber de la cancelación de los planes anteriores. Como era de esperarse Neil reaccionó de la peor manera posible, pero Eliza, siempre más inteligente y rápida para adaptarse a nuevas situaciones, había logrado contener la furia y los celos de su hermano. La tía abuela pues, dejó a los Leagan en Lakewood sin pensar mucho más en el asunto, ya que los planes para la fiesta de compromiso y la boda habían logrado que cualquier otra consideración acerca de su despechado sobrino y su muy ofendida familia, pasara a segundo término. El tiempo únicamente podría decir cuál sería la verdadera reacción de los hermanos, quienes estaban demasiado acostumbrados a salirse con la suya como para quedarse con los brazos cruzados.

Por su parte, Candy estaba tan ocupada que no tenía tiempo para pensar en cualquier venganza proveniente de los Leagan. El primer paso en la agenda de la tía abuela, era "desmentir" los falsos rumores y notas periodísticas sobre el compromiso de la heredera de los Andley con Neil Leagan. Para ello, había obligado a Candy a dar una entrevista a un reportero en la cual ella negaba la existencia de semejante compromiso. Posteriormente Neil también fue forzado a negarlo públicamente.

Una vez logrado lo anterior, había que dejar pasar unas semanas para que el asunto dejara de ser tema de cotilleo entre la elite de Chicago. Ese mismo tiempo fue aprovechado para secretamente preparar todos los detalles logísticos, por lo que Candy tuvo que soportar la compañía de la tía abuela día y noche, mientras la asistía en los preparativos.

Hasta entonces la joven no había vuelto a ver a Terry, aunque por medio de Archie -quien al fin había logrado que le permitieran verla- se había enterado de que su prometido estaba de vuelta en Nueva York. Asimismo, Archie le había dicho que tan pronto como Terry regresara y antes de seguir adelante con lo planeado, se arreglaría una oportunidad para que ambos se entrevistaran con un abogado. El motivo, conocer a fondo las precauciones que debían ser tomadas para que la farsa planeada tuviera el éxito deseado.

La oportunidad para ello se presentó finalmente cuando Granchester regresó a Chicago un mes después. La tía abuela deseaba que la pareja se dejase ver en público unas cuantas ocasiones antes de anunciar el compromiso, así que para empezar había arreglado que se les viera en el hipódromo. La anciana ignoraba, sin embargo, que habría una segunda agenda a cubrir aquella tarde.

Sophie se había esmerado en su trabajo en esa ocasión y tanto Archie como Terry pudieron apreciarlo cuando Candy bajó al salón principal donde ambos jóvenes la esperaban. Los rizos de la joven se habían recogido en la nuca, dejando algunos caireles libres para adornar las sienes y la frente. El peinado nuevo y las líneas elegantes de aquel vestido color de rosa que se ajustaba a un talle inauditamente pequeño no podían dejar duda alguna de que, donde antes había una muchachilla larguirucha e inquieta, había ahora una mujer.

A pesar de que estaba consciente de su situación, Terry no pudo evitar sentir algo así como orgullo cuando su prometida aceptó el brazo que le ofrecía, saludándole con una sonrisa tímida debajo de su sombrero de ala ancha. Archie, quien fungía de chaperón en esa ocasión, les siguió en silencio, maldiciendo internamente a Neil por milésima vez. De no haber sido por su primo, él no tendría que haberse visto involucrado en una posición tan poco deseable. Los tiempos en que sentía celos de Terry habían ya pasado, pero en el fondo había todavía algo de recelo hacia su antiguo condiscípulo. Granchester había empeñado su palabra de honor de que nunca reclamaría derecho alguno al ser esposo legal de Candy, pero la manera en que había mirado a la joven cuando ella descendía las escaleras, sólo había logrado hacer acrecentar las dudas de Archie. La idea de meter a Terry en el asunto había sido toda de Albert, pero como el joven Cronwell no conocía a nadie más en quien pudiera confiársele una tarea semejante, había tenido que terminar aceptando la idea de Albert y ahora se veía obligado a hacerla de chaperón. Aquello sí que era el colmo.

Ajenos a la incomodidad de Archie, la pareja se dejó ver en el hipódromo ante los ojos pasmados del jet-set de Chicago. Candy hablaba muy poco, incapaz de coordinar sus pensamientos ante la proximidad de Terry, y el joven se limitaba a hacer uno que otro comentario intrascendente, mientras se preguntaba la razón del mutismo de la muchacha.

Durante uno de los intermedios entre las carreras más importantes de la tarde, los tres amigos se escabulleron del lugar tomando otro auto y dirigiéndose a una parte de la ciudad que Candy no conocía. El edificio al que entraron era nuevo, y tuvieron que pasar por varias oficinas vacías hasta dar con el despacho de la persona que iban buscando.

- Mucho gusto, señorita Andley –se dirigió a ella el abogado Nerville cuando se hubieron hecho las presentaciones. – Puede usted estar tranquila, yo sabré guardar total discreción en su asunto. Albert es un buen amigo mío y le aseguro que no le defraudaré en algo tan importante para él.

- Muchas gracias, señor Nerville –contestó Candy tratando de sonreír casualmente y al abogado le sorprendió que ella tuviese un aire tan dulce a pesar de ser tan rica.

- Viéndola a usted puedo entender el deseo de Albert y del Sr. Cronwell de protegerla. Tengo una hija de su edad y lo último que me gustaría es que se viera obligada a casarse con un hombre que no ama – continuó el hombre sirviendo él mismo el té para sus visitantes. Consciente de la necesidad de hermetismo en el asunto, se había asegurado de que no hubiese nadie en las oficinas para la entrevista. Una vez que todos estuvieron acomodados, el hombre empezó sus explicaciones.

- El asunto es simple en su esencia. Usted y el Sr. Granchester deberán casarse legalmente y por la iglesia.

- ¿Por la iglesia? –preguntó Candy escandalizada. –Pensé que solamente era necesario un matrimonio civil para los fines que perseguimos.

- El matrimonio legal es el que realmente nos interesa, pues permitirá que usted alcance la independencia de la patria potestad de su padre adoptivo aún antes de tener los veintiún años. Sin embargo, el matrimonio religioso será necesario para convencer a sus parientes de la legitimidad del contrato entre usted y el Sr. Granchester. Pero no se preocupe – añadió el abogado viendo la preocupación dibujada en el rostro de la chica – cuando se haya cumplido el plazo necesario, se efectuará un divorcio legal y como el matrimonio habrá sido solamente de palabra, se estará en posición de solicitar posteriormente que el Vaticano anule las nupcias religiosas, para su tranquilidad, señorita. Haremos esto con absoluta discreción y sin interferir con el divorcio legal. Así estaremos asegurando que tanto usted como el señor Granchester tengan la posibilidad de volver a casarse después con quien deseen.

Candy palideció ligeramente ante la mención de unas segundas nupcias, pero logró reponerse rápidamente. Los dos hombres jóvenes permanecían en silencio, sin dejar ver ninguna emoción en sus rostros.

- Debo dejarles claro a los dos – continuó el abogado – que existen ciertos peligros.

- ¿A qué se refiere? – preguntó Terry, sintiendo una tensión desagradable al escuchar que había una parte de la historia que desconocía.

- Si la familia de la señorita, expresamente el propio Sr. Andley, llegan a enterarse de que todo es una farsa antes de cumplido el primer año de firmado el contrato matrimonial, estarán en posibilidad de anular ellos mismos el matrimonio legal. Entonces habríamos perdido todo lo ganado y la señorita volvería a estar bajo la tutela de su padre adoptivo hasta alcanzada la mayoría de edad.

- ¿Qué medidas sugiere usted que se tomen?- preguntó Archie tomando parte en la conversación por primera vez.

- Los contrayentes deberán asegurarse de que no exista duda alguna de que su matrimonio es real. Deberán dejarse ver juntos continuamente, asistir a eventos familiares, lucir realmente como una pareja de recién casados y sobre todo, vivir juntos bajo el mismo techo durante todo el año que dure el contrato. Si se llega sospechar que las partes no viven juntas, se puede dar ocasión a una demanda automática de divorcio o lo que es peor, de anulación, antes del primer año.

Las palabras de Nerville fueron cayendo lentamente en los oídos de Candy, pero aún así no podía darles crédito. Ella se había imaginado que aquel matrimonio solamente implicaría fingir casarse con Terry para luego no volver a verle hasta el día del divorcio. Pensar en una ceremonia de bodas con Terry ya era en sí bastante difícil, pero vivir a su lado por un año completo, era una idea demasiado abrumadora. Candy deseó morirse en aquel mismo instante, pero sus deseos, como es costumbre en estos casos, no fueron cumplidos. Si ella misma no hubiese estado tan perturbada habría notado que el rostro de Terry también había perdido el color. Sin embargo, Archie sí pudo notarlo aunque se hubiese tratado de un reflejo muy pasajero que Terry pudo controlar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

- Nunca pensé que la farsa tendría que llevarse tan lejos – dijo al fin Candy con voz entrecortada. – Yo... yo no quisiera causarle tantos problemas a Terruce.

- Entiendo lo que usted quiere decir, señorita – se apresuró a decir el abogado antes de que Terry mismo pudiera abrir la boca – pero usted no puede darse el lujo de correr riesgos con esta empresa. Estoy seguro de que el Sr. Granchester no tiene ningún inconveniente ¿Me equivoco?

- De ninguna manera – contestó Terry encontrando al fin el tono de voz más casual y frío de su repertorio. – Cuando acepté participar en esto lo hice con la plena conciencia de que no sería fácil. No obstante, debo confesar que ignoraba los detalles que usted ahora nos está planteando, pero no representará ningún problema para mi que Candy viva conmigo durante ese tiempo.

- Me alegra. Siendo así solamente me resta decirles una última cosa, – continuó el abogado y Candy se sintió hundir aún más en su asiento.

–Ustedes comprenderán que dada la naturaleza delicada del asunto se debe mantener el mayor secreto posible. Entre menos personas estén al tanto de lo que hay detrás de este matrimonio será mejor. Creo que hasta el momento hay cuatro personas involucradas, sin contarme a mí. Me parece que ya es más que suficiente. Traten de mantenerlo así.

- ¿Quiere decir que no debemos informales a nuestros amigos y parientes? – preguntó Candy cada vez más nerviosa.

- Así es. Será lo mejor, señorita, créame. La más pequeña indiscreción puede ser peligrosa y eso mismo me lleva al asunto de los sirvientes. Tengan cuidado de mantener al margen a todos las personas que trabajan con ustedes.

Los tres amigos volvieron al hipódromo justo a tiempo para las dos últimas carreras de la tarde. Cada uno de ellos iba sumido en el más completo de los silencios. Era como si por un tácito acuerdo se hubiese decidido que cada quien tenía demasiados cosas importantes en que pensar como para entablar conversaciones intrascendentes.

- Un año, – se repetía Terry en silencio mientras sentía que su corbata tipo Ascot le cortaba la respiración – vivir juntos por todo un año. Ni en mis más disparatadas fantasías se me había ocurrido pensar en algo así. Un año de verla todos los días, compartir el mismo techo, escuchar su voz por las mañanas, entrar a la habitación y sentir su aroma en el aire . . . y yo que había perdido las esperanzas de volver a verla alguna vez.

A medida que las ideas se le agolpaban en la mente, el joven sentía que algo que se parecía demasiado a la alegría comenzaba a estacionársele en el corazón. Fingiendo mirar los caballos que se alistaban para la penúltima carrera observaba con el rabillo del ojo a su acompañante. Ella fruncía ligeramente la nariz ante la fuerza de los rayos solares veraniegos. Parecía tener la mirada perdida, como indiferente a todo lo que pasaba alrededor. Así, con la luz jugueteando en sus ojos verdes, le parecía tan bonita como lejana.

- No importa – se dijo él con un ánimo tan optimista que le sorprendía. – No importa que yo ya no signifique nada para ti. La vida me concede el regalo de disfrutar un año de tu compañía y con eso me basta. No podré tocarte, pero al menos estarás a mi lado. Eso es suficiente... tiene que serlo.

Los caballos salieron al fin y Candy deseó poder salir corriendo al igual que ellos. Correr sin rumbo fijo... irse muy lejos... dejar todo atrás para no mirar otra vez el perfil del hombre parado al lado de ella y volver a pensar en lo apuesto que se veía esa tarde con aquel traje gris claro. Por un segundo le pareció que él la estaba mirando también, pero seguramente había sido su imaginación. Por más esfuerzos que hacía en distraer su mente no podía dejar de pensar en esos irresistibles deseos de que él la estrechara en sus brazos.

- ¡Vivir juntos un año! – se repetía – Es como para volverse loca. ¿Cómo voy a hacer para que él no se de cuenta de que cada vez que se me acerca las piernas me tiemblan como una gelatina? Verlo... verlo todos los días, estar en casa cuando regrese del teatro, pasar juntos los fines de semana, salir a lugares y tener que tomarlo del brazo como hoy. Es preocupante... y... sin embargo ¿por qué me siento tan contenta?

Black Star ganó finalmente la carrera y como había que esperar unos minutos para la última de la tarde, Archie se excusó diciendo que quería colocar una apuesta. La verdad es que no soportaba ni un minuto más estar al lado de Terry. Tenía que buscar algún lugar donde pudiera respirar un aire menos cargado.

- "Ignoraba los detalles" ¡Qué manera tan fresca tiene de mentir! – se decía frunciendo el ceño. – Estoy seguro que de alguna manera él se había enterado antes de que esto era necesario. Si Nerville nos hubiese dicho eso con anterioridad, yo nunca habría accedido a participar en esto ¡Nunca!.

- ¿Y qué hubieras hecho? – le contestó una voz interior – Sabes bien que no tienen más remedio que confiar en él. Además, tienes que admitir que Granchester está comportándose a la altura de las circunstancias.

Muy a su pesar Archie tenía que admitir que era verdad. No parecía haber otra salida. Sin embargo, no podía conciliarse con la idea de que Candy tendría que cohabitar con él. En el fondo, no acababa de perdonarle todo lo que su amiga de la infancia había tenido que pasar después de haber roto sus relaciones con el actor.

Mientras Archie se tragaba su disgusto en la fila de las apuestas, Terry se devanaba el seso buscando un tema de conversación. Si Candy y él iban a estar juntos por tanto tiempo había que encontrar la manera de romper ese mutismo tan desusual en la joven.

- No sabía que Archie se interesara en las apuestas – comentó al fin casualmente.

- Ni yo tampoco – contestó ella sin despegar los ojos de un punto imaginario.

- Espero que tenga mejor suerte que tú. La última vez que te vi apostar no saliste muy bien librada – añadió él alzando una ceja.

- Eso fue un empate – saltó ella recordando el incidente que él estaba mencionando. – Tú mismo lo dijiste. Es curioso, pensé que un actor debía tener buena memoria. Por lo visto me equivoco. – comentó ella aventurando una sonrisita vengativa, incapaz de dejar pasar la provocación.

- De ninguna manera – repuso él fingiendo seriedad. – Confundes mi gesto de caballerosidad con incapacidad para recordar los detalles. Mentí cuando te dije que me había parecido un empate.

- ¿En verdad? Pues no debiste hacerlo. No necesito de ese tipo de gestos. Yo estaba totalmente dispuesta a aceptar las consecuencias de la apuesta.

- Bueno – sonrió él finalmente, disfrutando el espíritu combativo de la muchacha – en ese caso aún estás a tiempo de remediar el asunto.

- Lo siento, es muy tarde para hacer reclamaciones. Pero si quieres podemos aventurar una nueva apuesta ahora mismo – le retó ella atreviéndose a mirarle de frente – "¿Pero por qué dije eso? Candy, eres una estúpida"– pensó la joven .

- Mmmmm, no, no ahora, – repuso el hombre con una mueca burlona – pero ten por seguro que en otra ocasión te tomaré la palabra. Prefiero tener a un testigo para verificar que las cosas sean totalmente justas. Debe de ser alguien en quien ambos podamos confiar. La próxima vez que veamos a Albert, tal vez.

La última frase de Terry le hizo recordar a Candy que había ciertas preguntas acerca de su mutuo amigo que le estaban haciendo ruido en alguna esquina de su mente.

- Por cierto, ahora que lo mencionas – dijo ella aprovechando la oportunidad. – Todavía no deja de sorprenderme la participación de Albert en... todo esto. Un buen día dejó el departamento en donde vivíamos y no supe más de él. Es increíble como se desaparece para luego reaparecer, siempre en el momento en que lo necesito.

- Sí, es muy curioso – contestó él diciéndose que también para él Albert se había convertido en una especie de ángel guardián, haciendo acto de presencia cada vez que requería del consejo de un amigo. Aunque la idea de aquel hombre de rostro curtido por el sol y con puños de hierro no coincidía con los ángeles de una pintura renacentista precisamente. –Confieso que no deja de darme curiosidad el saber algo más de él- continuó hablando el joven - pero le respeto tanto que no me atrevería a preguntarle algo sobre su pasado.

- ¿Sabes al menos dónde está ahora? – indagó ella con un dejo de ansiedad que por una razón desconocida empezaba a molestarle a Terry. – Me gustaría mucho volver a verle. Después de pasar tanto tiempo juntos he llegado a quererle como a un hermano y le extraño – explicó ella si saber que sus últimas palabras habían hecho que su interlocutor respirase aliviado.

- La última vez que nos vimos me dijo que estaría viajando por un corto tiempo, pero que volveríamos a saber de él después de que se llevase a cabo la boda – contestó él recordando las últimas palabras de su amigo antes de despedirse:

"Creo que por ahora ya no soy necesario aquí. Estaré tranquilo sabiendo que tú te harás cargo de Candy. Sé que en tus manos ella estará segura."

- Me gustaría saber la manera de poder encontrarlo – comentó Candy algo decepcionada haciendo volver a Terry de sus pensamientos.

- No te preocupes, Candy, él nos encontrará cuando lo crea oportuno. Así es Albert.

Aquella noche, Candy miraba desde su ventana el cielo despejado y cuajado de estrellas. Repasaba mentalmente los eventos del día y trataba de imaginarse el efecto que tendría en todos sus conocidos las noticias que seguramente se publicarían en los periódicos del día siguiente. Su aparición en público con Terry no había pasado desapercibida por la prensa, así que ya no había manera de arrepentirse. Pensaba en Susannah y lo que ella pensaría al ver las fotografías y leer los rumores de las revistas semanales. ¿En verdad ya no le importaría saber que Terry iba a casarse con otra?...¡y precisamente con ella! Candy se sentía aún terriblemente impactada con la idea de que la joven actriz hubiese decidido romper todo lazo con Terry. El amor de Susannah por él le había parecido algo incapaz de extinguirse, pero sin duda había estado equivocada. Lo que Candy sentía por Terry, en cambio, parecía mucho más obstinado... y al mismo tiempo tan dolorosamente fuera de tiempo.

En los días que siguieron los eventos se fueron dando precipitadamente. Se vio a la pareja en varios lugares de moda, y pronto los rumores estaban ya en boca de todos. Las cosas estaban listas para el gran momento. Pronto, los miembros más importantes de la sociedad de Chicago recibieron una cordial invitación a una gran gala que se realizaría en la mansión de los Andley el día 7 de mayo, con la ocasión del cumpleaños de la Srita. Candice W. Andley. Los Leagan no fueron la excepción.

Eliza Leagan se abrió paso en el gran salón de la residencia Andley. Los rizos rojizos de la joven caían en cascada sobre sus espaldas, adornados con una tiara de rubíes que ella portaba con orgullo. Candy la había vencido por esta vez, pero era preciso no aparentar derrota alguna. Así pues se había vestido con especial esmero aquella ocasión. A su lado, su hermano mayor caminaba displicente.

- ¿Te parece que mi vestido es lo suficiente elegante para la ocasión?- preguntó Eliza en voz baja por milésima vez aquella noche. Neil miró de nuevo el traje de raso brocado que se ceñía al talle de su hermana para luego dibujar apenas las caderas en una suave línea A. El encaje negro del escote estaba delicadamente bordado en canutillo y lentejuela y los guantes largos de seda hacían juego con el resto del atuendo.

- Ya te lo he dicho antes. Te ves bien. No sé cuál es tu obsesión por la apariencia. ¿Acaso crees que ese actor bueno para nada se va a fijar en ti? No seas ridícula – se burló Neil ácidamente.

- No se trata de eso – replicó enseguida Eliza indignada. – Debemos de lucir radiantes esta noche. Primeramente porque no debemos dar a pensar a la gente que nuestra familia está agraviada por el compromiso que se va anunciar esta noche, y en segundo lugar porque aparentando indiferencia estaremos en mejores condiciones para preparar nuestra revancha.

- Si tú lo dices. . . . – aceptó Neil con desánimo – Yo, a la verdad, hubiese preferido no venir. No creo soportar verlos juntos.

- Pues tendrás que hacerlo y tragarte tu orgullo por ahora – le reconvino la joven teniendo cuidado de no alzar la voz, pero lanzando a su hermano una mirada inconfundible. – Pero no te preocupes, ya llegará el momento . . .

Mientras los Leagan continuaban su conversación, la tía abuela se encargaba de ejercer su papel de anfitriona haciendo gala de su larga experiencia de años y años al mando de la familia Andley. Todo estaba saliendo tal y como ella lo había planeado, cada candelabro, cada copa de cristal cortado, cada cuchara de plata, cada uniforme de sus empleados… todo debía ser perfecto aquella noche. Aquella sería la grandiosa ocasión en que anunciaría al mundo que la familia Andley estaba a punto de emparentar con la nobleza. Poco importaba para la dama que Candy no fuese realmente una Andley. Semejante consideración, que en otro tiempo le había parecido tan insoslayable, se había convertido en insignificante. Esta sería la gran noche de Emilia Elroy y nada la iba a empañar.

Levantó la mirada de la impresionante mesa del buffet para volver a mirar a su sobrina adoptiva. Candy estaba conversando casualmente con Annie Britter lo cual le ofrecía la oportunidad de comparar a ambas muchachas. Si no hubiese conocido tan bien la historia de Candy y Annie y por el contrario, se las hubiesen presentado esa misma noche, le habría sido imposible adivinar que aquellas dos muchachas habían tenido un origen oscuro y humilde. Había que reconocer que la Sra. Britter había hecho un excelente trabajo con su hija adoptiva. La joven se había convertido en toda una dama que respiraba elegancia en cada movimiento. Por el contrario, Candy no poseía la gracia estudiada de Annie y sin embargo, había algo especial en ese aire de insolente seguridad que bien podía pensarse se estaba tratando con alguien que había nacido en pañales de seda.

Adicionalmente, si Annie aventajaba a Candy en sofisticación, la verdad es que la rubia la sobrepasaba en belleza. La Sra. Elroy volvió a congratularse por el vestido y las joyas que la joven llevaba esa noche, todo lo cual había sido resultado de la experta selección de la anciana. La seda de Damasco bordada en color perla y los lazos de crepé de seda asentaban de maravilla con los rizos dorados de la joven. Las esmeraldas eran sin duda la mejor opción y todo en conjunto conseguía que Candice White Andley fuera la reina indiscutible de la noche.

Emilia no pudo evitar una discreta sonrisilla de triunfo. Llevar las riendas de la familia no había sido fácil ni por un instante. Muchas veces sus puntos de vista habían chocado con las opiniones testarudas y excéntricas de William, pero por esta vez podía congratularse de que habían conseguido llegar a un acuerdo perfecto. Ella siempre había desaprobado la adopción de Candy; no obstante, las cosas habían resultado maravillosamente favorables. Tenía que reconocer que a la postre la idea de William había conseguido asegurar a la familia una nueva ascensión en la escala social. ¡Quién lo hubiese dicho!

Mientras la tía abuela continuaba congratulándose secretamente, un murmullo recorrió el salón haciendo volver a la anciana de sus cavilaciones. En ese mismo instante Terruce G. Granchester cruzaba el umbral del recinto. Con la sedosa melena castaña acomodada pulcramente en una coleta, el frac negro impecable, el paso seguro y la mirada distante el joven se fue abriendo paso hasta llegar al lado de Emilia Elroy para saludarla con la mayor de las cortesías. Cuando él quería, podía ser tan arrolladoramente encantador que inclusive la dura señora era incapaz de resistirse a la tácita seducción de sus modales.

Una vez cubiertas las formalidades, la Sra. Elroy llamó a Candy y ésta, sintiendo sobre de sí las miradas de toda la concurrencia, se dirigió hacia donde estaban la anciana y el joven.

- Señores y señoras – dijo la Sra. Elroy dirigiéndose a todos los presentes, rebosante de orgullo ante el anuncio que estaba apunto de dar- Les agradecemos inmensamente su asistencia. Como todos ustedes saben nos reúne el motivo de festejar el cumpleaños número dieciocho de mi sobrina Candice, hija del Sr. William Andley, quien por asuntos de negocios se encuentra ahora fuera del país. Pero esa no es la única razón para esta reunión. El Sr. Terruce Granchester, conocido artista e hijo de Lord Richard Granchester, nos ha hecho el gran honor de solicitar la mano de mi sobrina, y como su petición ha sido aceptada es un privilegio anunciarles que pronto se unirán en matrimonio.

Aplausos y comentarios halagadores se desataron a lo largo de todo el salón. La música se inició y la señora Elroy solicitó a su sobrina y futuro sobrino político que iniciaran el baile de aquella noche. Candy, que había permanecido con los ojos clavados en el suelo, tuvo que levantar la mirada y aceptar la mano que Terry le tendía.

- ¿Sabes que a ratos te odio, Terry? – le dijo ella en voz baja conforme iban caminando hacia el centro del salón.

- ¿Y a qué debo haber inspirado tan violentas pasiones en ti, pecosa?

- ¡Sólo a ti se te ocurre comportarte como si le estuvieras haciendo la corte a la tía abuela!- contestó la joven y Terry no pudo reprimir una sonrisilla de triunfo.

- ¿Celosa, acaso? – insinuó al tiempo que tomaba a la joven del talle y ella sentía de nuevo ese inevitable aleteo en la boca del estómago.

- ¡No seas ridículo!- barbotó ella tratando de disfrazar su enojo apenas musitando la frase. – Es sólo que no creo necesario que la adules de ese modo.

- Yo opino todo lo contrario. Estás trabajando con un profesional, señorita Andley, y pienso desempeñar mi papel de enamorado hasta sus últimas consecuencias y eso incluye ganarse la confianza de tu encantadora tía – repuso él mientras ambos comenzaban a moverse al compás de la música. –Tú, que eres la más interesada en este asunto deberías hacer lo propio y cambiar esa cara. Finge que estás profundamente enamorada y feliz en este momento. Sonríe por lo menos que nuestra amiga Eliza nos está mirando.

Reconociendo que el joven tenía razón Candy reprimió sus deseos de continuar discutiendo y esbozó una sonrisa que, aunque fingida, le iluminó el rostro y encendió el corazón de su acompañante.

"Así... sólo tienes que esforzarte un poco Candy"- pensó él, instintivamente estrechando la distancia entre ambos – "Sólo basta con que pongas un poco de tu parte y yo puedo imaginarme que esto no es una comedia, que tú me quieres como antes y que soy el amo del mundo en estos momentos porque estás en mis brazos."

La pareja continuó bailando mientras el resto de la concurrencia se les iba uniendo poco a poco. Incapaz de continuar la conversación, Candy se limitaba a dirigir la mirada sobre el hombro del joven. Un suave calor le subía por la espina dorsal y no la dejaba articular pensamiento alguno. Sabía bien que se estaba sonrojando muy a su pesar. Se había propuesto actuar natural y segura aquella noche, pero al parecer nada podía estar más lejos de la realidad… y el inconfundible perfume de Terry no estaba ayudando en lo absoluto.

Desde lejos, tal y como el joven lo había advertido, Eliza les observaba con atención. Cada gesto, cada mirada, cada movimiento de la pareja era examinado con cuidado por la muchacha. Aún mucho después de que el vals hubo terminado y la pareja se mezcló entre los invitados, Eliza continuó siguiéndoles con los ojos. En su mente comenzaba a nacer una sospecha.

- ¿Qué sucede? – le preguntó su hermano una hora más tarde. Ambos habían salido a uno de los balcones a tomar aire e intercambiar impresiones.

- Pasa algo extraño – contestó ella esbozando una sonrisilla maliciosa. –Tu querida Candy y su prometido se traen algo entre manos.

- Por supuesto. Burlarse de mí de la peor manera. La verdad no sé cómo me convenciste de venir esta noche. ¡No soporto verlo pavonearse con ella del brazo por todo el salón! – explotó Neil y Eliza se congratuló de haber cerrado la puerta para asegurar privacidad.

- No me refiero a eso – replicó Eliza con aplomo. – Hay algo raro en la manera en que están actuando.

- ¿Cómo qué?

- Falta algo en ambos – contestó la joven haciendo un gesto de su dedo índice. –Sobre todo en ella. Cuando Candy es feliz hay algo en su mirada, una especie de brillo le irradia por los poros y eso no está sucediendo ahora. ¿No te parece extraño que se comporte así cuando está a punto de casarse con el hombre de su vida?

- La verdad yo no he notado nada de eso – confesó Neil confundido – y aunque así sea no veo en qué nos pueda ayudar eso en nuestra venganza.

- En eso te equivocas. A mi no me deja de parecer extraño esta súbita reconciliación entre ellos. Si hay algo que ocultan yo voy a enterarme y a usarlo en su contra.

- ¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo?

- Tomará algo de tiempo, pero ya verás. Será por ti y también por mí. Nunca le perdonaré a Candy que se quede con un hombre que me gusta tanto.

Varias horas después, cuando los rayos solares comenzaban a asomarse en el levante, Candy, aún despierta, contemplaba el amanecer desde su ventana. La tímida luz matinal se filtraba por los cristales, jugando sobre las facetas del brillante solitario en su mano. La muchacha miraba de nuevo el anillo que había recibido de su prometido la noche anterior.

Antes de despedirse él mismo le había tomado la mano para colocarle el anillo causándole escalofríos con su contacto.

- Es costumbre y hay que cumplir con ella – le había dicho él al observar la mirada de sorpresa de la joven y sin darle tiempo a protestar le había plantado un beso en el dorso de la mano.

Aún cuando eso había sucedido en cuestión de unos segundos, la piel aún le ardía al recordarlo.

* * *

Hola les agradezco sus reviews, aganme saber que les parece la historia

Nos leemos la proxima semana...


	4. Capitulo 3- Ya puede besar a la novia

**_Capítulo 3_**

**_ Ya puede besar a la novia_**

Annie Britter estaba eufórica. Había hecho trabajar a su doncella a pasos forzados aquella mañana y aún así pensaba que el tiempo no le había rendido como hubiese querido. Los zapatos de seda azul que llevaba puestos eran algo incómodos, pero ella ni siquiera se percataba ya de eso; tan rápido le latía el corazón mientras atravesaba los corredores de la mansión Andley. Recorría el conocido camino hacia la habitación de Candy, pero los sentimientos que le llenaban el pecho no eran ordinarios. Quería ser la primera en ver a Candy lucir al fin el vestido de novia que ella misma le había ayudado a seleccionar.

La joven tomó con su mano enguantada la perilla de la puerta y respiró hondo, dispuesta a atesorar en su memoria el recuerdo del momento que estaba a punto de vivir. Cuando al fin entró en la habitación sus expectativas se vieron rebasadas por mucho.

Envuelta en una nube hecha de raso florentino, encaje inglés y tul, Candy lucía aún más hermosa de lo que Annie se había imaginado. Sophie le había arreglado el cabello con una corona de rosas blancas, azahares y diminutas orquídeas sobre sus rizos dorados y en el cuello llevaba un discreto collar de perlas orientales que la misma Annie le había regalado para la ocasión. La mucama y las otras tres muchachas más que habían auxiliado a la novia con su toilette se miraban llenas de satisfacción con los resultados.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Candy preocupada por el silencio de su amiga. - ¿Tan mal te parece que luzco?

- Por supuesto que no, tontita – dijo Annie sonriendo al fin. – ¡Si pareces una reina! Terry se va a quedar sin habla al igual que yo cuando te vea.

- ¿Si?... bueno... gracias – balbuceó la joven bajando los ojos. Una vez más pensó que le hubiese gustado poderle contar a Annie la verdad de su situación, pero aunque confiaba plenamente en ella, no quería involucrarla en sus problemas. Era a la vez su manera de proteger a su amiga y seguir las recomendaciones de Nerville sobre la total discreción.

Annie se acercó a su amiga y en un impulso le dio un beso en cada una de sus mejillas.

- Este es por la Hermana María y este otro por la Srita Pony –le dijo sonriendo.

- Es una pena que ellas no hayan podido venir – comentó Candy con un dejo de tristeza. Aunque se tratase de una farsa, algo en el fondo del corazón la hacía necesitar de la presencia de sus dos madres en ese momento.

- Te entiendo, pero tú sabes que no pudieron encontrar alguien que se hiciera cargo de los niños. Sin embargo, ten por seguro que estarán a tu lado con sus corazones – y diciendo esto último le dio a Candy un tercer beso en la frente.

- ¿Y ese último? – preguntó la joven novia con un asomo de sonrisa.

- Por tu madre, Candy – contestó Annie poniéndose seria. – Recuerda que una vez prometimos que ambas seríamos la una para la otra como padre y madre.

Conmovida la joven rubia se lanzó a los brazos de su amiga y sin que Annie la viera derramó una lágrima en su hombro.

- Vas a arrugar tu velo, Candy – dijo una voz a espaldas de la joven morena.

- ¡Tía abuela! – exclamó Candy, molesta de que la señora hubiese interrumpido un momento tan especial entre ella y su amiga de la infancia.

- Buenos días, Sra. Elroy – saludó Annie con una reverencia.

- Buenos días. Veo que ambas están más que listas – contestó la señora con un leve gesto, barriendo con la mirada el atuendo de Annie. – Te ves muy bien Annie, el azul te asienta bien.

- Gracias, señora- contestó Annie bajando la cabeza.

- Ahora veamos, déjame que te observe, Candy – continuó la señora dedicando toda su atención a revisar el atuendo de su sobrina. Sophie, parada en silencio en un rincón de la habitación retuvo la respiración en suspenso.

Emilia Elroy no dijo nada. Por un segundo le pareció recordar a otra novia que también había pasado por su supervisión antes de salir de su alcoba de soltera hacia la iglesia. Rose Mary Andley había sido la más hermosa de sus tres sobrinas y quien más satisfacciones le había dado en su corta vida. Candy, vestida de novia, con sus rizos dorados y sus ojos color esmeralda le recordaba enormemente a la finada madre de Anthony. Era curioso que nunca antes se hubiese dado cuenta del parecido, se dijo mientras acomodaba la cola del vestido de la joven. La muchacha era bonita, tenía que reconocerlo. No era entonces sorprendente que a pesar de su cuna humilde hubiese tenido la suerte de despertar afectos en dos hombres de abolengo. William se había encargado de hacerla crecer entre la gente de peso social, lo demás había venido por consecuencia lógica. "A los hombres les basta ver una cara linda y un talle pequeño para encapricharse," pensó.

- Está bien – dijo al fin la anciana y Sophie dio un respiro de alivio.

– Serás una novia... muy hermosa – concluyó y Candy apenas podía creer que la Sra. Elroy le había dicho un cumplido – Ahora, si me disculpan quisiera hablar a solas con Candy – añadió la anciana dirigiéndose a las dos mujeres que enseguida obedecieron sus órdenes saliendo sigilosamente de la alcoba.

Cuando Candy se hubo quedado sola con la vieja, ésta se sentó en un sillón cercano y con voz cansina procedió a dar un discurso que en su larga vida había tenido que repetir a cada una de las mujeres Andley que habían estado bajo su tutela.

- Es costumbre que antes de la boda, la madre informe a la hija acerca de los deberes que una mujer adquiere con el matrimonio. Sobra decir que siendo tu guardiana recae en mi esa responsabilidad. Te ruego que me escuches en silencio y sin hacer preguntas.

Candy bajo la mirada para contener la risa. Hubiese querido que la tía abuela se ahorrase sus lecciones, pero no deseando ofender a la anciana se limitó a obedecerla. Mientras la señora repetía su letanía Candy se divertía pensando en lo ridículo de la situación. Había crecido en el campo, y por lo tanto las generalidades del tema le habían sido familiares desde corta edad. Si a eso le agregaba sus conocimientos médicos, la plática resultaba por demás innecesaria.

"Un matrimonio falso," comenzó a pensar la muchacha por simple asociación de ideas. "Tía abuela, no debería usted molestarse en prepararme para algo que jamás sucederá."

La anciana continuó por un buen rato describiendo con un cierto aire de disgusto los deberes maritales. Candy no pudo evitar preguntarse por qué la intimidad de una pareja de casados debía de efectuarse del modo en que la tía abuela decía. Era como sí todo contacto debiera verse como una mera necesidad de la condición matrimonial que requería realizarse a oscuras, sin ruido, con premura y vergüenza. Incapaz de adivinar lo que la joven pensaba, la señora continuó su discurso hasta que consideró que había cubierto los puntos principales. Finalmente, haciendo una pausa para secarse con un pañuelo la ligera capa de sudor que le había aparecido en la frente, se puso de pie abruptamente.

- ¿Tienes alguna duda? – preguntó de rutina.

- No – musitó Candy aún con la mirada perdida en la alfombra.

- En ese caso, me retiro. Haré que Archie venga para escoltarte.

Y diciendo esto último dejó a la novia para que lidiase con sus pensamientos.

"¿Dudas?" se dijo Candy cuando se hubo quedado sola, "Si esto no fuera una simple farsa, tendría en verdad muchas dudas, pero esas, tía abuela, no me las hubiera podido usted resolver nunca."

Candy sentía que ni los fríos y escuetos conocimientos médicos que tenía, ni la descripción acartonada y hasta desagradable de los deberes maritales que había hecho la tía abuela podían realmente explicarle el misterio de la unión de un hombre y una mujer. Debía haber algo más, algo tan hermoso como cálido... algo que se pareciera a lo que sentía por Terry. . . algo que le hubiese gustado descubrir al lado de él.

Dando un suspiro de tristeza la joven se volvió a contemplar en el espejo.

"Deja de soñar, tonta." se dijo una vez más, "Dadas las circunstancias no te hace nada bien pensar en estas cosas."

Un suave golpe en la puerta hizo que Candy dejara de lado sus pensamientos. Seguramente era Archie que había llegado por ella.

Elegantes sombreros de plumas, fracs negros, flores blancas y azules, lazos de seda, sombrillas de encaje, músicos y sirvientes en librea inundaban el jardín oriente de la mansión Andley. La crema y nata de la sociedad de Chicago, reporteros, artistas y la familia Andley en pleno se encontraban reunidos para la boda más sorpresiva de la temporada. Se había acondicionado el lugar con carpas blancas adornadas con incontables flores para que los rayos veraniegos no fueran molestia para los invitados y el kiosko central del jardín se había convertido en el altar ante el cual la pareja tomaría los votos matrimoniales.

La orquesta comenzó al fin a sonar los primeros acordes de la marcha nupcial y los inquietos invitados guardaron silencio como por arte de magia. Sujeta apenas del brazo de su primo Archibald Cronwell, la novia comenzó a avanzar por el pasillo central, sintiendo que lo que estaba sucediendo no era real, que no era ella la mujer vestida de blanco que avanzaba lentamente al ritmo de la música y a la cual todos volteaban a mirar.

¿Eran acaso Annie Britter y Patricia O'Brien aquellas dos jóvenes vestidas de azul que le sonreían desde el kiosko al cual se estaba acercando? ¿Quién era la hermosa dama rubia junto a ellas? Candy tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para poder salir de aquel extraño transe que la hacía imaginarse en medio de un sueño y entender que lo que estaba sucediendo era totalmente real. Sí, eran sus dos mejores amigas que la miraban con admiración y la dama junto a ellas era la madre de Terry. Al lado de la mujer, el propio actor la observaba acercarse al altar.

El corazón de Candy dio un vuelco cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los del joven. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo al sentir su mirada y advertir que la acostumbrada frialdad estaba ausente. Era como si la expresión en su rostro volviese a ser la de antes, aquella mirada deslumbrante y llena de sueños de Terry cuando tenía apenas quince años. Sin embargo, el traje oscuro que llevaba puesto, impecablemente cortado, marcaba la línea de sus hombros fielmente y aunque la joven había estado viendo a su prometido en varias ocasiones durante las semanas anteriores, por primera vez se daba cuenta de que él estaba aún más alto y fornido que antes.

"No, no es igual que antes," se dijo Candy bajando los ojos, sin poder más sostener la mirada de Terry.

- ¿Quién entrega a esta mujer en matrimonio? – dijo la voz del cura irrumpiendo en los pensamientos de la joven.

- Su tutor y yo, padre – contestó la voz de Archie haciéndose inmediatamente a un lado para dejar a la novia junto al que sería su esposo en unos cuantos minutos más.

Aún en medio de una nube de confusión Terry escuchaba apenas las palabras del sacerdote. Aquella mañana había representado para él una extraña sucesión de entrevistas poco cordiales. A primera hora, estando aún en el hotel en que se hospedaba, había recibido la visita de Archie, quien se había tomado la molestia de ir hasta su cuarto para soltarle una inesperada serie de advertencias. En otro momento de su vida Terry le hubiese contestado con alguna palabrota, pero dadas las circunstancias el joven actor escuchó con paciencia las preocupaciones de Archie. Receloso aún de lo que podría ser una venganza de sus primos, Archie le hizo prometer que tendría especial cuidado de Candy durante todo el año que ella estaría viviendo con él. Terry le aseguró a Archie que no tendría que preocuparse, aunque en el fondo se preguntaba si en realidad Candy necesitaría ser protegida de Neil más que de él mismo . . .

Como si aquella conversación no hubiese sido ya suficientemente incómoda, al llegar a la mansión Andley había tenido que soportar un discurso de la tía abuela y por último tener un encuentro aún más desagradable con el propio Neil. Ambos hombres no se habían encontrado a solas desde la llegada de Terry a Chicago y aunque sólo tuvieron tiempo para intercambiar una mirada hostil, fue más que suficiente como para amargar el momento. El sólo hecho de pensar que Neil había planeado forzar a Candy a casarse con él hacía que se le retorcieran las entrañas de cólera.

Sin embargo, todos esos momentos incómodos se le borraron de la mente en el instante en que vio a su prometida avanzar por el pasillo hasta dónde él la esperaba. De pronto no importaba que ella no estuviese enamorada de él como antes, ni que todo aquel asunto fuera una simple comedia para salvarla de sus ambiciosos parientes. Candy, su Candy, más hermosa que en el más dulce de sus sueños estaba a punto de ser su esposa. Por ahora disfrutaría la visión de su rostro enmarcado por el velo y las flores blancas. Ya mañana se preocuparía de lo que vendría.

Las palabras del sacerdote parecieron sonar lejanas, casi inaudibles durante gran parte de la ceremonia, hasta que el religioso pidió a la pareja se hincara para tomar los votos. Ambos repitieron una a una las frases que el cura les dictaba y el intercambio de promesas se llevó como planeado. Él, incapaz de quitar los ojos de encima de la joven; ella, con la mirada en el terciopelo color borgoña del reclinatorio y un sonrojo en las mejillas que era imposible de ocultar.

- Ahora puede ya besar a la novia – dijo al final el sacerdote esbozando una sonrisa.

"¿Besar a la novia? – pensó Candy alarmada. Esa parte de la ceremonia no se había ensayado, si mal no recordaba. ¿Qué se suponía que iba a hacer ahora?

Más dueño de las circunstancias que la joven, Terry no le dio tiempo para que ella misma se respondiese a sus preguntas. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el hombre la había tomado en sus brazos, posando los labios sobre los suyos. Los primeros segundos el beso fue apenas un roce de piel, un inundarse de la fragancia que él usaba, un ardor que subía por la piel hasta los labios. Luego el contacto se hizo húmedo y ella no pudo resistir a abrirse a su reclamo, para después ver que había terminado todo demasiado rápido y el rostro de él se alejaba del suyo cuando ella apenas comenzaba a sentirlo penetrar su alma.

Seguramente Candy se habría desplomado en ese mismo instante de no ser porque Terry le ofreció su brazo, y sostenida de él pudo avanzar a través del pasillo, en medio de las sonrisas, flachazos de las cámaras fotográficas y felicitaciones de los muchos invitados.

"Está hecho," se dijo ella con un suspiro. Dios solamente podría decir lo que sucedería de ahí en adelante.

Todo había pasado tan rápido, pensaba Candy mirándose al espejo, la ceremonia, la fiesta, las fotografías... todavía se admiraba de que sus piernas hubieran podido sostenerla durante el baile y la interminable cadena de invitados felicitándola. Realmente estaba contenta de que todo hubiese terminado. Ahora se encontraba de nuevo en su habitación en compañía de Sophie que la estaba ayudando a prepararse para dormir. Sí, dormir sin reparo por muchas horas era sin duda lo que necesitaba.

Sophie colocó el vestido de novia sobre un sofá con esmero cuidado. Luego, con acostumbrado mutismo, deshizo el peinado que ella misma había arreglado en la mañana, dejando que los rizos de Candy cayeran libremente sobre su espalda. Cuando hubo terminado con el cabello, procedió a ayudar a la joven a desnudarse y mientras lo hacía se asombraba de que la novia estuviese tan tranquila en una noche tan singular en la vida de una mujer.

El camisón de dormir había sido un regalo de la madre del novio y Sophie no se cansaba de admirar el buen gusto de la señora. La doncella miraba con aprobación las sutiles transparencias de la gasa francesa cortada en talle imperio, resaltando un escote coqueto, aunque no demasiado atrevido. Con unas pequeñas flores de rococó que salpicaban el canesú y unos lazos rosas que le hacían juego, la prenda era a la vez provocativa y discreta. La bata era de seda blanca con los mismos bordados en color de rosa para hacer juego. Sophie pensó que sin duda aquel era un atuendo digno de la ocasión, pero a la novia parecía no importarle en lo más mínimo.

Sin decir nada, Candy dejó que su doncella le ayudara a ponerse el camisón de dormir como era ya costumbre desde hacía dos meses que estaba viviendo en la mansión de los Andley. Lo único que deseaba era que la dejase al fin sola para poder dormir y dejar de pensar una y otra vez en lo que sería su vida a partir del día siguiente, cuando tendría que viajar hasta Nueva York para vivir al lado de Terry por todo un largo año.

Finalmente Sophie hizo su usual reverencia y desapareció detrás de la puerta tan silenciosa como había llegado. Candy respiró aliviada. Se levantó del taburete donde estaba sentada y con gesto lánguido desató la cinta que sostenía su bata de dormir. Colocó la prenda sobre un perchero que estaba cerca de la cama y se encaminó hacia el lecho. Por un breve instante se detuvo, volviéndose hacia el espejo del tocador. La mente acabó jugándole rudo. El reflejo le revelaba una versión distinta de sí misma, más madura, más mujer y con inquietudes diferentes que ella no alcanzaba a comprender.

"Si esta noche no fuese una farsa... si las cosas fueran distintas..."- pensó de nuevo observando su cuerpo y preguntándose si en verdad era ella la mujer en el espejo. Un momento más y tal vez hubiese terminado recriminándose por dejar volar la imaginación hacia terrenos prohibidos, pero el ruido distintivo del cerrojo de su puerta la hizo volver a la realidad abruptamente. La puerta se abrió y unos pasos largos se dejaron oír a sus espaldas. Para su gran desmayo, su recién adquirido marido entró a la habitación con la misma confianza con que cualquiera entra en su propia casa.

- ¡Terry! – exclamó ella asustada, volviéndose a poner la bata a toda prisa - ¿Qué se supone que haces aquí?

- Baja la voz que van a escucharte – contestó él colocando su dedo índice sobre sus labios que embozaban una especie de sonrisa burlona que Candy conocía muy bien – Vengo a dormir contigo. Así de simple – contestó el quitándose el batín que llevaba puesto y quedándose en un pijama azul oscuro.

Candy, aún con ambas manos cerrando su bata de dormir hasta la base de su cuello, tragó saliva sin poder articular palabra. Terry, por su parte, retiró las frazadas de la cama y se sentó al borde, preparándose para acostarse con la mayor naturalidad del mundo.

- ¿Qué? ¿Piensas quedarte ahí parada toda la noche? – preguntó él en su acostumbrado tono sarcástico. – Vamos, ven acá, prometo que no te voy a morder.

- Pe... pe.. pero Terry – tartamudeó ella sin alcanzar a coordinar sus ideas – ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo aquí? - la muchacha no podía creer lo que veía.

- Esa es la pregunta más tonta que he escuchado en mi vida- dijo él acomodando la almohada con pequeños golpecitos. – Soy tu marido y esta es nuestra noche de bodas, así que voy a dormir contigo.

Candy sentía que las piernas le temblaban literalmente. Estaba segura de que se había comentado en más de una ocasión que el matrimonio entre ellos sería solo de nombre. ¿Era acaso que Terry había cambiado súbitamente de parecer y le estaba exigiendo que cumpliese con su deber conyugal? ¿Pretendía él cobrarse el favor de esa manera?... Candy no sabía qué pensar. Sin importar lo que sentía por Terry lo último que deseaba era tener que entregarse a él sin que en el corazón del joven hubiese el amor que antes había existido. La sola idea de que él la poseyera sólo por deporte la hacía sentir sucia. ¿Pero qué hacer ahora? No podía salir corriendo o todo mundo se enteraría de la verdad... ¿Podía resistirse?

- Terry, yo – se animó finalmente a decir – yo creo que debemos de hablar.

- ¿Hablar? – preguntó él ya instalado en la cama. – ¿Te molestaría hacerlo mañana? Por ahora tengo mucho sueño.

- ¿Sueño? – dijo Candy aún más confundida.

- Sí, ya te dije que vengo a dormir – repitió él con fastidio y Candy sintió que estaba a punto de volverse loca. ¿Por qué Terry se obstinaba siempre en hacer y decir las cosas más exasperantes?

- Pero si te han dado la habitación contigua. ¿Por qué no duermes ahí? – protestó ella entre frustrada y furiosa.

Terry se volvió a mirarla y no pudo evitar soltarse una carcajada. Amaba a rabiar esa carita mohina que Candy solía poner cuando se enojaba. Había que estar hecho de hierro para no correr a comérsela a besos. Pero Granchester había aprendido a controlar sus impulsos a fuerza de no tener ya esperanza alguna.

- ¿Estás loca? Se supone que acabamos de casarnos y lo lógico es que durmamos en la misma habitación - respondió él al fin cuando hubo terminado de reírse todo cuanto quiso - Tú y yo no estamos solos en esta casa. Tenemos que dormir en la misma habitación a menos que queramos que las mucamas se enteren de que no estuvimos juntos como se espera. Recuerda lo que dijo el abogado sobre los sirvientes.

- ¡Oh!... sí, si lo recuerdo – respondió mientras la plena comprensión de la situación se iba asentando en su mente al tiempo que sus hombros se relajaban lentamente. Sin embargo, eso no eliminaba la dificultad de tener que compartir la cama con el joven.

- Si te importa demasiado dormiré en ese sillón o en el suelo, – agregó él leyendo el bochorno en el rostro de la joven.

Candy observó el mueble que él le mencionaba y no pudo más que reconocer que no estaba hecho para dormir.

- No, no te preocupes – respondió la muchacha acercándose lentamente a la cama – no habrá ningún inconveniente. Estoy, estoy tan cansada que ni siquiera notaré tu presencia - agregó fingiendo una indiferencia que no equiparaba con su pulso en ascenso.

- Bien, en eso coincidimos. Hasta mañana entonces – contestó él con desenfado al tiempo que apagaba la lámpara que aún iluminaba el cuarto.

Una vez a oscuras, Candy agradeció en silencio el gesto que le permitió quitarse la bata y meterse debajo de las frasadas lo antes posible. Él, por su parte, se volvió sobre su costado dándole la espalda y unos minutos más tarde su respiración tomó el ritmo acompasado que caracteriza el sueño.

La joven rubia descansó la cabeza sobre la almohada, tratando de acomodarse como de costumbre. En vano. Odiaba a Terry por tener la desfachatez de dormir como un tronco mientras ella sentía que las sábanas le quemaban la piel. No quería recordar el momento en que él la había besado al terminar la ceremonia de bodas, pero era imposible no hacerlo cuando él estaba durmiendo a escasos centímetros y ella podía sentir su perfume haciéndole cosquillas en la nariz. Hubieron de pasar varias horas antes de que el sueño lograra vencerla. En sus sueños, sin embargo, lejos de encontrar el sosiego deseado continuó sintiendo la enervante presión de los labios de Terry sobre los suyos.

Sophie había olvidado dejar las cortinas cerradas la noche anterior. Por ese motivo los primeros rayos de la mañana entraron de lleno a la habitación, entreteniéndose a jugar con la intricada melena de Candy. Apoyando su cabeza sobre el puño de su mano derecha Terry se entretenía observando a la joven dormida a su lado. Quería recordar el momento y atesorarlo como el más feliz de su vida. Había soñado muchas veces lo que sería despertar al lado de ella y aunque entre ellos no hubiese mediado ninguna entrega amorosa la noche anterior, de todas formas la experiencia era tan intensa como él la había imaginado.

Tenía que admitir que en un primer instante mantener el aplomo la noche anterior no había sido nada fácil. El simple hecho de poder ver a Candy con la cabellera suelta sobre la espalda implicaba que estaba siendo admitido a los secretos del boudoir de la joven, como solamente un marido podía hacerlo. Atisbar su imagen en aquel camisón de gasa blanca había sido aún peor. La tela de la prenda dejaba traslucir el redondeado contorno de las piernas y el escote regalaba una discreta pero tentadora primicia de unos senos blancos y llenos. Suerte para él que ella había reaccionado rápidamente cubriéndose con la bata. Al verla ahora dormida bajo la luz matinal, Terry se asombró una vez más de los acentos femeninos que el cuerpo de Candy había ido adquiriendo en los últimos tiempos. Si aquella muchacha espigada de curvas apenas insinuadas que había conocido en el colegio había despertado en él una atracción obsesiva, la mujer que dormía a su lado en esos momentos simplemente lo estaba volviendo loco.

Para ser alguien que se dedicaba a pretender emociones no sentidas, era ridículo que fingirse dormido hubiese resultado ser la tarea histriónica más difícil de su vida. Los movimientos de Candy en la cama evidenciando que para ella también estaba siendo difícil conciliar el sueño, no habían ayudado en lo absoluto. Terry había sentido cada imperceptible cambio en la respiración de ella, cada vuelta hacia la derecha o la izquierda, cada roce furtivo debajo de las sábanas. Aquello había sido un tormento hasta que por fin la joven había conseguido dormirse hacia las primeras horas de la madrugada. Luego, en medio del silencio de la noche, había quedado sólo una enervante certeza: ella yacía al lado suyo, dormida, ajena. Bastaba sólo con un movimiento de su mano para tocarla y saciar el vacío que sentía... pero no... no solamente hubiese sido indigno, sino carente de sentido. Sólo había algo que él deseaba más que el cuerpo de Candy y eso era su corazón.

Ahora, al despuntar el alba, la joven dormía plácidamente y él podía observarla sin temor a que el deseo en sus ojos acabara delatando sus sentimientos por ella. Incapaz de romper el encanto, Terry acariciaba con la vista la suave curva de las mejillas, bajando lentamente hasta el cuello, perdiéndose en observar una casi imperceptible vena azul. Luego, volvía a subir hasta los labios. El recuerdo del beso del día anterior fue entonces inevitable.

"¿En qué demonios estaba pensando?" – se dijo molesto consigo mismo, frotándose la frente con disgusto – "Me porté como un novato con su primera escena amorosa. Podía haberle dado un beso escénico que todos hubieran creído real y que hubiese sido menos embarazoso para ella. ¡Pero no, tenía que perder el control y besarla de verdad!"

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal al recordar el sabor de la boca de Candy y la cálida humedad que habían intercambiado por unos segundos. Tenía que confesarse que había perdido totalmente las riendas y en el calor del momento hasta se había imaginado que ella le respondía el beso, pero seguramente había sido sólo su imaginación. Secretamente se prometió tener más cuidado y resistir la tentación con más aplomo y caballerosidad. Sin embargo, un segundo después rompía su promesa atreviéndose a acariciar levemente la mejilla de la joven dormida. Si tan sólo pudiera besarla otra vez...

Un ligero movimiento evidenciando que ella estaba a punto de despertarse le impidió tener tiempo suficiente para recriminarse por su atrevimiento. Un segundo después un par de enormes ojos verdes se clavaron en los suyos sorprendiéndole con la luminosidad que cobraban bajo la luz.

- Buenos días –dijo él esforzándose por disimular la emoción – Veo que sigues siendo la misma dormilona que siempre llegaba tarde a clases.

Candy no contestó a la provocación. Por un momento no alcanzó a definir qué era lo más adecuando en semejantes circunstancias. Acababa de despertar junto a Terry y lo que más deseaba hacer era echarle los brazos al cuello, pero se limitó a hacer una mueca de indignación fingida ante el comentario del joven.

- He estado esperando que te despertaras desde hace rato - añadió él casualmente, preguntándose si realmente ella no se daba cuenta de lo linda que estaba.

- Pensaba que cuando despertara tú ya te habrías regresado a tu habitación – dijo ella al fin, sin saber cómo iba a salir de la cama estando él aún presente y su bata a varios metros de distancia.

- Tengo que hacer algo importante antes de irme, pero para eso necesito que te levantes. – contestó él poniéndose de pie y estirándose cuan largo era. Toma tu bata –añadió luego alcanzándole la prenda y poniéndose de espaldas para darle privacidad.

Candy se colocó la bata apresuradamente y como si las sábanas le quemaran se levantó de la cama de un salto.

- ¿Puedo ya volverme? – preguntó él impaciente.

- Oh...sí... sí. – balbuceó ella – ¿qué es eso importante que tenías que hacer antes de irte?

Sin decir nada el joven tomó su batín y extrajo de uno de los bolsillos una navaja. Ante la mirada incrédula de la joven desplegó la cuchilla del arma y se hizo sobre el brazo una herida lo suficiente profunda como para que sangrara.

- ¿Pero qué haces, Terry? ¿Te has vuelto loco? – preguntó ella escandalizada.

Aún sin contestar el joven retiró el edredón de la cama y se limpió la sangre con las sábanas, dejando una mancha bien definida en el centro del lecho.

- Tomo precauciones que le aseguren a todos que nuestro matrimonio fue consumado. Eso es todo – contestó y sin decir más salió hacia el vestidor de la habitación contigua.

Candy se quedó de pie observando la mancha de sangre por unos instantes, con un gran vacío en el corazón.

CONTINUARA...

* * *

**Espero sus reviews...**

**Nos leemos pronto...**


	5. Capitulo 4- Noche de estrenos

**Hola chicas aqui les traigo un capitulo mas...**

**_Capítulo 4_**

_**Una noche de estreno y confusiones**_

La lluvia no había parado en todo el día. Desde la ventana del salón de té Candy podía mirar a unos cuantos transeúntes que intentaban correr a resguardarse del chaparrón. Ni siquiera en un día tan poco tentador para salir a la calle se podía decir que Nueva York descansase de su acostumbrado ajetreo. Irónicamente, en el interior de la lujosa "town house" en donde ella vivía desde hacía tres meses, los días transcurrían con aparente placidez.

Después de haber tomado las decisiones cotidianas en cuanto a la lista de compras, el menú para la cena y la ropa que debería almidonarse antes de ser planchada, la joven se había retirado por un momento a su salón de té para leer a solas y atender su correspondencia. Extrañaba el ajetreo del trabajo en el hospital, el olor a antisépticos y la adrenalina corriendo en la sala de emergencias. No obstante, su presente situación la había obligado a un retiro temporal por causa de las crecientes sospechas de una posible venganza por parte de los Leagan.

Los sirvientes habían visto a un hombre rondando el vecindario y mirando constantemente hacia la casa. Además, en más de una ocasión alguien conduciendo un auto distinto cada vez, había seguido al coche de los Granchester cuando la joven salía a hacer alguna diligencia. Terruce había dado parte a la policía, pero como quien quiera que fuese que les estaba vigilando había sido extremadamente cuidadoso en no dejar pistas, hasta el momento no se había podido hacer nada en concreto.

Si Candy hubiese podido decidir sobre el asunto seguramente habría tomado menos precauciones, pero era prácticamente imposible convencer a Terry de que no era necesario ser tan desconfiado. El joven no había desistido en su empeño hasta convencerla de que por el año que estarían juntos era mejor que ella se mantuviera en casa y que por ninguna razón saliese si no era acompañada de él mismo o del chofer, que era un sirviente de la plena confianza del propio Terry.

Así pues, Candy se había visto obligada a concentrarse en llevar a cabo su papel de recién casada lo mejor posible. No sin muchos traspiés se había iniciado en la administración de la nueva casa que su marido había adquirido semanas antes de contraer matrimonio con ella. No obstante, aún después de tres meses la joven sentía que tenía todavía mucho que aprender al respecto y en cierta forma se sentía agradecida de que las actividades domésticas le dieran algo en qué pensar que no fuese la extraña situación que vivía al lado de Terruce.

Candy soltó con desgano el libro que la ocupaba y sin percatarse, dejó escapar un prolongado suspiro. Las cosas habían sido tan extrañas... vivir al lado de un hombre que representaba un cotidiano enigma era desesperadamente desgastante.

Después de aquella tan extraña noche de bodas, la joven había viajado con su flamante marido directamente a Nueva York. El viaje había transcurrido en un sepulcral silencio que ella intentó en vano romper hasta que finalmente se dio por vencida. Por una extraña razón Terry había elegido que era mejor mantenerse a distancia. Era como si estuviera molesto con ella por un motivo desconocido... o como si su presencia lo incomodara.

Sin embargo, al llegar a Nueva York, donde la prensa los esperaba impaciente, de nuevo Terry se había mostrado atento y hasta afectuoso con ella mientras los reporteros les fotografiaban y les hacían preguntas. Desafortunadamente para ella, aquel cambio duró apenas una hora, pues al volver a estar solos el hombre había regresado a su mutismo. Esos cambios desconcertantes se hicieron una constante en las semanas que siguieron.

En casa, delante de los sirvientes, él se solía comportar igualmente amable y de vez en cuando aventuraba alguna conversación casual o le informaba sobre las generalidades de su trabajo con total naturalidad. Lo mismo sucedía cuando salían o estaban en compañía de algún conocido de Terruce, incluyendo sus compañeros de trabajo o su propia madre. Una vez solos, volvían a ser solamente dos extraños que vivían juntos.

"Sólo aparenta afecto cuando sabe que alguien más está presente," se había convencido ella, "es obvio que este matrimonio falso le incomoda. De todas formas, yo debería de estar agradecida por el favor que me está haciendo... pero si tan solo no me hiciera sentir tan ajena. Si me permitiera al menos sentir que aún podemos ser buenos amigos..."

La joven se puso de pie para dirigirse al secreter donde guardaba su correspondencia. Una vez ahí, tomó papel y pluma para empezar a contestar la última carta de Annie. De nuevo tendría que mentir acerca de lo que estaba viviendo y contar con desenfado detalles triviales sobre su nueva rutina de casada. Aunque sabía que sus motivos eran legítimos, la idea de tener que vivir una mentira no dejaba de resultarle repugnante. A pesar de su reticencia comenzó a escribir, deteniéndose a ratos a pensar en la realidad escondida detrás de las verdades a medias que contaba en su carta.

Recordaba ocasiones en que, sentada en la sala, ocupada tal vez en un libro o en una labor de costura, sentía la respiración de Terry sentado a sólo un par de metros. Tal vez ella habría aventurado un tema de conversación sin mucho éxito, y él permanecía ensimismado en algún libreto que estudiaba con atención absoluta. De repente, después de un espacio de silencio que le parecía eterno, Candy se aventuraba a levantar la mirada y curiosamente sus ojos chocaban con los de él, por un brevísimo instante, haciendo que el corazón se le acelerara inútilmente ¿Había estado él observándola sin que ella lo notara? No, seguramente aquel encuentro había sido solamente una coincidencia y...sin embargo... había una luz extraña en sus ojos. La duda le quedaba en la mente, sólo para ser contradecida por tres o cuatro días de total indiferencia que solían sobrevenir a esos furtivos intercambios de miradas.

Sí, total indiferencia parecía ser lo que él sentía por ella. Eso era lo que le confirmaba cada uno de los pocos momentos que compartían y las largas noches que ella pasaba a solas. Porque desde que se habían establecido en Nueva York, Terry le había dejado en claro que no había necesidad de dormir en una misma habitación. La casa tenía dos recámaras centrales unidas por un vestidor doble. Aquel era un lujo común entre la gente de alta sociedad y por lo tanto los sirvientes no se extrañarían de que sus patrones durmieran en recámaras separadas.

"Solamente instruye a tu doncella que nunca entre a tu recámara en las mañanas hasta que la hayas llamado," le había dicho él, refiriéndose a Sophie, que se había mudado a Nueva York con ellos, para seguir atendiendo a Candy. "Eso bastará para que ella entienda que, como es natural, algunas noches yo vengo a dormir contigo y luego regreso a mi cuarto en la mañana. Así pensará que deseamos evitar que ella nos interrumpa si se presenta sin ser llamada. De eso modo no daremos lugar a sospechas."

Frente a todo ese comportamiento frío y correcto que él sostenía, estaba también la contradictoria y sobre protectora actitud que él había tomado cuando alguien sospechoso comenzó a seguirla cada vez que ella salía. Candy había visto a Terry enojado en muchas ocasiones desde que lo conocía, pero nunca como la tarde en que el mayordomo y el chofer lo pusieron al tanto de lo que estaba pasando. La joven estaba convencida de que si Neil hubiera estado presente en esos momentos Terry hubiera sido capaz de estrangularlo con sus propias manos.

Después de intentar en vano obtener protección de la policía, por falta de pruebas, Terry había sido inflexible en cuanto a las medidas de precaución que debían ser tomadas. De repente era como si ella le importara muchísimo, como si su relación no fuera una simple comedia. Sin poder hacer otra cosa para calmarlo, ella había finalmente accedido a permanecer recluida la mayor parte del tiempo y salir solamente acompañada. Una vez arrancada la promesa, el joven volvió a su reserva de siempre y ella a sentirse más frustrada que nunca.

Así habían pasado los primeros tres meses.

Para principios de Septiembre la compañía Stratford estrenaría una nueva puesta en escena de la Tempestad y la noche de la premier se esperaba una gran celebración después de la función. Para Candy, esa sería la primera ocasión de aparecer en un evento público como esposa de Terruce y la sola idea la aterrorizaba.

Una semana antes del evento había empezado a preocuparse sobre lo que se pondría esa noche, pero ni lo que tenia en su guardarropa ni lo que pudo ver en las tiendas terminaba de convencerla. De repente este vestido era demasiado simple, y aquel otro demasiado ostentoso. Finalmente, como le parecía ridículo sentirse tan preocupada por algo tan superficial se había dado por vencida y había terminado decidiendo que Sophie eligiera por ella en su momento.

No obstante, tan sólo un día antes de la premier, Eleanor Baker se presentó en su casa con una sorpresa. La actriz había estado haciendo una prolongada gira en el sur y recién llegaba de regreso a Nueva York.

- Te he traído algo especial,- le había dicho la mujer sentándose al lado de su nuera, con gesto afectuoso, - Se trata de algo que me gustaría estrenaras mañana.

- No debe usted hacer cosas como esas. Va a terminar malcriándome

- Tonterías – exclamó la dama riéndose de buena gana – Es forzosamente necesario que te consienta todo lo posible. Nunca tuve una hija y ahora que la tengo no me voy a privar del gusto de comprarle cosas lindas.

Candy se sentía terriblemente mal por tener que engañar a la señora Baker como a todos los demás con aquella patraña del matrimonio. Su amor por su hijo la convertía en la persona que se sentiría más decepcionada cuando llegara el momento del divorcio, pero Terry había sido muy insistente con la idea de mantener a su madre al margen de la situación.

- Vamos ¿No piensas abrirlo? – preguntó la mujer sacando a Candy de sus tristes cavilaciones.

- Sí, claro – contestó ella procediendo a abrir el paquete del cual extrajo un vestido que desde el primer vistazo la alucinó con sus acentos dorados, sus luces color champaña y el brocado rosa de sus bordados.

- ¿Te parece un tanto escandaloso? – Preguntó la Sra. Baker al ver que su nuera se había quedado sin habla – Sé bien que es fuera de la costumbre que una rubia lleve un vestido del mismo color que su cabello, pero es la última moda en New Orleans y cuando lo vi me recordó tanto a ti que no pude contenerme. Prométeme que lo usarás mañana.

- No... No se preocupe, lo usaré – contestó Candy que nunca en su vida se había imaginado usar algo tan llamativo – Muchas gracias.

La noche siguiente, sin embargo, cuando Sophie la ayudaba a vestirse se sintió arrepentirse de súbito por la promesa hecha a su suegra.

- La señora va a ser la dama más admirada de la fiesta – comentó la doncella mientras le daba los últimos toques al peinado alto adicionando un tocado de plumas en color rosa pálido y dorado que hacía juego con los estampados del vestido.

- ¿No crees que el escote es algo atrevido?- preguntó mirándose al espejo con escepticismo.

Sophie dio un paso atrás para observar bien a su señora y luego esbozó una débil sonrisa.

- Si Dios le ha dado encantos a la señora, no veo por qué no deba lucirlos. A menos que al señor le incomode – contestó la sirvienta con su típico tono cansino.

- ¿El señor? No, no creo que le importe en lo absoluto – contestó la joven pensando que nada podría perturbar la indiferencia de su marido, quien en las semanas anteriores había estado tan ocupado con los preparativos de su próxima presentación que prácticamente la había relegado por completo al olvido.

Un ligero golpe en la puerta y la voz de Terry llamando el nombre de su esposa impidió a la sirvienta el hacer cualquier otro comentario. Al tiempo que Sophie se escabulló por la puerta del vestidor, el joven actor entró en la recámara usando la puerta principal.

- ¿Estás lis . . .? – dijo el joven dejando la pregunta a medias, incapaz de pensar en otra cosa que decir ante la figura de la muchacha envuelta en el traje de noche. El raso color champaña, bordado con motivos florales dorados y rosas, parecía mezclarse con la piel pálida de la joven, ajustándose al talle y revelando generosamente las bien definidas curvas de su pecho. Por un segundo Terry simplemente disfrutó la visión, pero al instante siguiente se le ocurrió que él no sería el único en clavar la mirada en aquel escote durante el transcurso de la noche - ¿Es ese el vestido que piensas usar esta noche? – balbuceó él finalmente al tiempo que el ceño se le fruncía involuntariamente.

- Sí – contestó ella mientras se daba la vuelta distraídamente para ponerse los pendientes - ¿No es lindo?

- No... No lo sé... pero no me parece apropiado – contestó él confundiendo a la joven con su tono ácido.

- ¿Qué tiene de malo?- preguntó ella inclinando el rostro para tratar de encontrar la falla que a él parecía tan obvia a juzgar por su franca desaprobación.

- Es... es demasiado... demasiado ligero. La noche está... algo fría – contestó él sin poder encontrar otra excusa y luego se maldijo internamente por decir algo tan estúpido cuando era obvio que el otoño aún no cedía ante la calidez del verano tardío.

- No seas exagerado – contestó ella sonriendo – Llevo un chal en caso de que la temperatura baje. Además, este vestido fue regalo de tu madre para esta ocasión y no puedo desairarla. ¿No crees?

Terry respondió con apenas un asentimiento de cabeza y luego le ofreció su brazo sin decir nada más. Sin embargo, la joven no podía dejar de ver que él estaba visiblemente molesto y ella a su vez se sentía decepcionada de que él desaprobara su apariencia tan abiertamente. Con la vista perdida en el suelo dejó que él la guiara a la sala y una vez que él le hubo ayudado a ponerse el chal de seda sobre los hombros, ambos salieron rumbo al teatro.

A pesar de aquella primera decepción de la noche, las dos horas siguientes estuvieron llenas de emociones agradables. A la hora del intermedio Candy pudo escuchar los muchos comentarios favorables sobre la actuación de su esposo y al mismo tiempo sentir las miradas curiosas dirigidas hacia ella cuando la gente advertía su identidad. La envidia implícita en los ojos de algunas mujeres cuando la veían pasar podía casi palparse. Ante todos ella era la mujer de Terruce Grandchester y al menos en esos momentos fugaces la muchacha se sintió embargada de un sentimiento que se parecía un tanto a la satisfacción.

La segunda parte de la obra fue todavía un mayor éxito y así lo hizo saber el público en la ovación final. Por ese breve instante Candy, aplaudiendo de pie con el resto de la audiencia, se sentía inevitablemente orgullosa. Tal vez su matrimonio era sólo una farsa, pero este momento de gloria que podía compartir con Terry era real. Ella había estado a su lado durante las largas horas en que él estudiaba sus líneas, a veces le había acompañado a los ensayos y le había escuchado hablar con emoción sobre los preparativos. Si, en verdad era como si el éxito fuera también de ella esa noche.

Un suave golpe en la puerta del palco cuando aún la ovación seguía en pleno, precedió a la entrada de Harry, el chofer de los Grandchester.

- Señora, le recuerdo que debemos bajar a los camerinos antes de que la gente empiece a dejar la sala – dijo el hombre, fiel a los cuidadosos planes de su jefe, quien a pesar de estar ocupado con los preparativos de la obra no se había olvidado de la seguridad de su esposa.

- Sí, claro, Harry – contestó Candy radiante aún por la emoción – no lo he olvidado.

Ambos salieron del palco y se perdieron entre los pasillos que conducían a los camerinos. A su paso, los empleados del teatro, ya familiarizados con la joven, la saludaban y felicitaban afablemente.

- ¡Candy! – le llamó una voz femenina a sus espaldas - ¿Qué te pareció todo? Anda, cuenta que quiero que seas tú la primera en darme los mejores augurios para las críticas de esta noche.

- Karen, qué puedo decirte que no sean cosas buenas. Estuviste increíble como Miranda – contestó Candy sinceramente, tomando las manos de la joven morena para felicitarla. El rostro de Karen se iluminó al percibir la abierta aprobación de la muchacha.

- Si a ti te gusto, que eres mi amuleto de la buena suerte, seguramente le gustará también a los críticos – replicó Karen con los ojos brillantes de alegría.

- Pero qué cosas locas dices, Karen ¿Yo, tu amuleto de buena suerte?

- Claro que lo eres. Cuando te conocí en Florida yo me sentía derrotada y negativa. Sin embargo tú me auguraste que volvería a actuar y que lo haría muy bien y ya ves, desde entonces la suerte me ha sonreído día tras día.

- No ha sido suerte ¡Qué va! Has trabajado duro para lograr lo que tienes – contestó Candy.

- Eso es verdad. He puesto en esto lo mejor de mí, pero también es cierto que nuestra rival era tremenda – agregó Karen con un guiño malicioso.

- ¿Nuestra rival? – preguntó Candy sin querer entender las palabras de la joven.

- Por supuesto, esa tontita de Susannah que se creía la gran diva y dueña del afecto de Terruce. ¡Tan patética! Al final no pudo con ninguna de las dos, querida. Yo tengo la fama que ella ansiaba, y tú al hombre que ella quería. Por cierto, ¿sabías que ha sido invitada a la fiesta de esta noche? Ardo en deseos de verla muerta de envidia cuando se de cuenta de que la estrella de la noche soy yo y que Terruce no te despega los ojos de encima ni por un instante.

La joven rubia estaba aún buscando la manera más adecuada de contestar a los comentarios ácidos de Karen cuando una voz entre bambalinas llamó a la actriz y ésta tuvo que disculparse para atender a quien la solicitaba.

Candy se intentó sacudir de la cabeza la alusión que Karen había hecho sobre Susannah, pero la noticia de que ella estaría presente en la fiesta constituía una noción para la cual Candy no estaba preparada. Los sentimientos que la rubia albergaba sobre su antigua rival de amores eran un asunto aún demasiado complicado.

Lo primero que ella había escuchado sobre Susannah había venido de labios de Eliza. Una fuente sin duda poco confiable. No obstante, los celos instintivos que habían nacido aquella noche en Chicago habían probado no ser injustificados. Luego, cuando el destino convirtió a Susannah en el instrumento que salvara la vida de Terry, la balanza había cambiado inclinándose a favor de Susannah. Sí, le debía agradecimiento y hasta admiración.

Le hubiese gustado mucho que ahí acabara la historia, pero en realidad las cosas eran aún más difíciles de entender ¿Podía censurarse que a pesar de estar agradecida con Susannah, mantuviera aún unos celos inamovibles? Las cosas habían empeorado cuando Candy se había enterado de que la propia actriz había rechazado a Terry a su regreso a Nueva York después de su escapada. Candy no podía condenar a Susannah por sentirse ofendida, pero a la vez estaba segura de que en el lugar de la actriz, ella hubiera terminado perdonando a Terry recibiéndole de nuevo con los brazos abiertos.

En el fondo, Candy abrigaba sospechas de que Terry había terminado por enamorarse de Susannah y que ésta le había roto el corazón con su rechazo. Cada vez que Candy observaba los gestos duros y distantes de Terry cuando estaba a su lado, se imaginaba que eran el resultado de su resentimiento contra la vida y contra Susannah. Celos, celos y más celos rebosaban el alma de Candy al considerar todas estas cosas y no atinaba a imaginarse cómo reaccionaría al volver a ver a la actriz en la fiesta.

- Adelante- sonó la voz del joven desde dentro del camerino y Candy respiró hondo antes de entrar, aún sin saber de dónde sacaría fuerzas para enfrentar el resto de la velada. Siempre discreto, Harry se quedó afuera mientras la muchacha entraba al camerino.

Terry estaba prácticamente listo para la fiesta. Los trajes que había utilizado en la obra se encontraban ya colgados en los percheros y el saco de su frac yacía sobre un taburete esperando su turno para ser portado nuevamente.

- Felicitaciones. Has sido todo un éxito – dijo la joven espontáneamente entrando con timidez al camerino - El público quedó encantado con tu trabajo. Escuché comentarios muy favorables sobre ti durante el intermedio.

- ¿En verdad? – preguntó él tratando sin mucho éxito de anudarse la corbata. Le irritaba que sus movimientos se volvieran tan torpes cuando ella estaba cerca. No, no volvería a mirar de nuevo el brocado dorado de aquel escote. Si quería mantener la compostura tenía que empezar por dirigir la vista hacia otro lado - ¿Y a ti qué te pareció? – preguntó luego tratando de parecer casual.

- ¿A mi? ¿Crees que te importaría la opinión de alguien que no sabe ni jota de teatro? – preguntó ella advirtiendo por primera vez la graciosa batalla de Terry con su corbata.

- El público es el que manda, y esta noche tú formaste parte del público – repuso él desistiendo por un instante de su empeño. Haciendo una pausa, se volvió hacia ella y aventuró una rara sonrisa – Por supuesto que cuenta lo que opinas – de hecho, sólo cuenta lo que tú piensas, añadió él para sus adentros.

- En ese caso, debes saber que me hiciste llorar – replicó ella acercándose a él tomando los extremos de la corbata entre sus dedos en un impulso que ninguno de los dos fue capaz de calcular.

La respiración de Terry se detuvo. Traicionando su anterior resolución sus ojos descendieron hasta perderse en el pecho de Candy, que parecía apenas contenerse por los ribetes dorados de su vestido. Estaba tan cerca de ella que podía observar cómo el aire de su boca hacía mover los rizos sobre la frente de la muchacha. Sólo bastaba moverse un par de centímetros y los labios de él estarían sobre aquella mejilla blanca. Si tan sólo pudiera saber que ella no recibiría la caricia con indignación...

- ¿Te hice llorar? – Preguntó él tratando desesperadamente de encontrar en la conversación algo tangible para evitar caer en el vacío de sus emociones – No me gustaría pensar que te hice pasar un mal momento – agregó, sintiendo que inconscientemente sus palabras tenían un segundo sentido.

- No. Todo lo contrario. Es bueno llorar por una historia de amor tan hermosa – respondió ella advirtiendo por primera vez lo cerca que se encontraban el uno del otro.

"¡Dios mío! Me muero porque me abrace," se dijo ella terminando de anudar la corbata con dedos temblorosos.

- Ya está. Más vale que nos apuremos ¿No te parece? – añadió la joven ansiosa por escapar de la intimidad del camerino antes de que sus deseos de arrojarse a los brazos de Terry terminaran siendo más fuertes que su dignidad.

Sin decir más ambos salieron camino hacia el lugar en donde se llevaría a cabo la fiesta.

La compañía Stratford había reservado el Salón Roble del hotel Algonquin para celebrar su debut de temporada aquella noche. El lugar, situado en el corazón del Medio Manhattan, muy cerca de la quinta avenida, estaba ya repleto cuando los Grandchester hicieron su entrada. Las molduras que ornamentaban el techo resplandecían bajo la luz ámbar de las lámparas, contrastando con las columnas recubiertas de madera oscura. Cada detalle del recinto, desde los candeleros estilo Tiffany hasta la cristalería Waterford y la belleza exuberante de las peonias que adornaban las mesas respiraba un gusto caprichoso por todo cuanto era caro y agradable a los sentidos. Sin embargo, los trajes estilizados de las damas y el aire mundano de los caballeros le hicieron sentir a Candy que la gente ahí reunida poseía un tipo de sofisticación diferente a la que ella había observado en la alta sociedad en Chicago. Las personas ahí reunidas se veían más relajadas, con un estilo casi insolente y a la vez consciente de una grandeza que no tenía su origen en el dinero, sino en el genio.

Además de los actores de la compañía y sus familiares, se había dado cita una nutrida colección de artistas, celebridades, gente de la prensa especializada y alguno que otro excéntrico personaje. La atmósfera era festiva, pero también había en el aire algo de tensión que permeaba cada encuentro, por informal que fuese. Era como si todos los ahí presentes, demasiado conscientes de su propia importancia, esperasen siempre el momento justo para decir o hacer algo que sorprendiera a toda la audiencia por su ingenio o su originalidad.

Aunque Candy había tenido ya la oportunidad de interactuar con algunos de los compañeros de trabajo de su esposo y hasta había asistido a unos cuantos ensayos, no estaba aún acostumbrada a aquel tipo de gente, que podía a la vez ser tan encantadora como distante. Ocurrentes, conocedores del mundo, seguros de sí mismos, siempre en pie de guerra, así eran esos seres humanos de los cuales Terry era parte.

Hasta cierto punto, aún en sus días de escuela Candy había podido percibir en Terruce esa personalidad contradictoria y desconcertante que le hacía diferente del resto de los chicos que había conocido hasta entonces. Esa noche, al verlo en medio de sus iguales, la muchacha comprendió que él había elegido el camino correcto. Terry no encajaría nunca en la predecible y ordenada aristocracia. No estaba hecho para la rigidez del protocolo sino para el caos constante del arte y en ese medio él brillaba como ninguno.

¿Pero cómo podía una sencilla muchacha de campo aventurarse en ese mundo tan diferente? Se preguntaba ella nerviosa, sin saber de dónde sacaría fuerzas para descender por los escalones y adentrarse en el salón sin que le temblaran las piernas. Inconscientemente su manó se tensó sobre el brazo de Terry y al percibir su aprensión el joven respondió posando su mano sobre la de ella en un gesto reconfortante. A su contacto Candy sintió un suave calor que le subía por los dedos, llegándole hasta el corazón.

- Mira directo a los ojos, así como siempre lo haces – le dijo él en un susurro- No intentes ser alguien que no eres esta noche. Esta gente, al igual que todas, se rinde inmediatamente ante la sinceridad. Creo que con eso tú no tienes problemas ¿O me equivoco?

- Si no te importa que sea auténticamente impertinente entonces no veo que haya problema alguno- respondió ella animándose, sin dejar de sorprenderse del tono cálido con que él le hablaba.

- No lo habrá – repuso él aventurando algo parecido a un gesto de complicidad - Solamente una recomendación más. No aceptes ninguna invitación a bailar que no sea mía.

Candy le dirigió a Terry una mirada de extrañeza. ¿A qué se debía esa posesividad repentina? se preguntó intrigada.

- Digamos que la mejor forma de protegerse de admiradoras indeseadas es tener siempre al lado a una esposa absorbente – explicó él leyendo la pregunta en el rostro de la muchacha. Una vez más la mentira resultaba ser la salida menos vergonzosa para ocultar un propósito visceral.

La pareja se abrió pasó entre los invitados y al poco rato eran ya parte de aquel pequeño mundo efervescente. Conforme pasaban los minutos y la música provista por una pequeña orquesta de cámara invadía el salón, Candy se fue sintiendo más relajada. Mucho se había hablado del inesperado matrimonio de Terruce Grandchester con una rica heredera. A pesar de eso, poco se sabía acerca de ella en aquellos círculos. De primera instancia no se podía más que experimentar rechazo ante aquella burguesa que había tenido el capricho de desposar a un artista solamente porque era de estirpe noble. Sin embargo, no habían pasado ni dos horas cuando ya la concurrencia estaba enterada de los pormenores que rodeaban a aquella misteriosa mujer.

Lejos de ser una afectada muñeca de aparador, la nueva señora Grandchester era más bien una joven de conversación sencilla sin ser insulsa, movimientos seguros pero no arrogantes, sonrisa franca y ojos dulces. Como puntos extras a su favor, la muchacha resultaba ser una mujer con carrera propia y para colmo de encantos se rumoraba que a pesar de la riqueza de su familia la joven había vivido por su cuenta antes de casarse. Sin saberlo, Candy se había echado al bolsillo a la bohemia neoyorkina antes de la media noche.

- Dígame, señora ¿Cómo es que una criatura tan encantadora como usted se llegó a fijar en un tipo sombrío como nuestro amigo Grandchester?- le preguntó un hombre alto que se había presentado como el coreógrafo de una de las compañías de ballet de la ciudad.

- ¿Le parece usted que la palabra sombrío describe a mi esposo? – contestó Candy con otra pregunta – ¡Qué curioso! A mí siempre me ha parecido un hombre brillante.

- Tal vez sea el efecto deslumbrador del enamoramiento – propuso una mujer que se había pasado un buen rato mirando con mal disfrazada envidia la figura esbelta de la joven.

- Algunos dicen que el amor es ciego – repuso Candy con una sonrisa – pero a mí me gusta pensar que más bien tiene el benéfico poder de hacernos descubrir las cualidades más escondidas en las personas que son objeto de nuestro afecto.

- En ese caso – intervino Robert Hathaway al lado de la joven – espero que los críticos hayan visto nuestro trabajo de esta noche con los ojos más amorosos posibles. El comentario despertó las risas generales y el tema se dejó de lado.

Desde el otro lado del salón alguien más no perdía detalle de lo que ocurría con el grupo que rodeaba a la joven rubia. Aún a varios metros de distancia Terry seguía el ritmo de la respiración de Candy y sonreía internamente con cada sonrisa que ella esbozaba. Había algo en torno a ella que lo hacía sentir irracionalmente bien de sólo saberla cerca y si ese sentimiento de alegría ya era bastante difícil de ocultar, el deseo que lo acompañaba se estaba volviendo insoportable. El reportero que Terry tenía enfrente continuaba su interrogatorio y el joven le contestaba con brevedad, ansiando el momento de que la entrevista terminara. De repente, lo único que le importaba era volver a bailar con Candy para poder regalarse la indulgencia de abrazarla y calmar un poco las ansiedades que parecían haberse confabulado contra él esa noche. Además, no soportaba la idea de que otros hombres estuvieran al lado de ella disfrutando su presencia y su belleza mientras que él tenía que contentarse con verla de lejos.

- ¿Piensa usted seguir practicando la enfermería aquí en Nueva York?- preguntó de nuevo la mujer del coreógrafo, comenzando a incomodarse al darse cuenta de la manera en que su marido observaba a la joven rubia.

- Bueno, yo... - la frase que la muchacha había preparado como respuesta quedó inconclusa al sentir que una mano masculina se deslizaba por su espalda desnuda hasta colocarse Posesivamente sobre su talle.

- ¿Les importunaría demasiado si les privo un instante de la señora Grandchester? - preguntó Terry a la concurrencia - Es una pena desperdiciar ese vals ¿No les parece?

Lo siguiente que Candy supo fue que se encontraba nuevamente en brazos de Terry bailando en el centro del salón y todo lo demás ya no importaba.

- Pensé que ese reportero no me dejaría nunca – le dijo él mientras se mezclaban entre las otras parejas – Espero que ese idiota de Myers y su mujer no te hayan importunado demasiado.

- Son algo desagradables y se nota a leguas que envidian tu éxito, – contestó ella alzando los ojos al cielo – pero comparados con otras serpientes más ponzoñosas que he conocido son realmente inofensivos. Además, te aseguraste que el Señor Hathaway estuviera ahí para protegerme ¿No es verdad?

- ¿Y qué te hace suponer que eres tan importante como para ser protegida? – replicó él burlón.

- No es suposición – frunció ella el ceño al tiempo que hacía un gesto de negación con la cabeza- Es absoluta certeza.

- Eres una engreída.

- Y tú un grosero – y él no pudo ocultar la sonrisa en sus ojos. Sin darse cuenta, él acercó más el cuerpo de Candy al suyo, aunque el vals exigía mayor distancia entre los danzantes. Candy se sentía tan contenta que no se dio cuenta.

Ese era el Terry que Candy amaba, despreocupado, de respuestas rápidas y miradas cálidas. No el impasible muro de silencio en que se había convertido últimamente. Afortunadamente las emociones de aquella noche parecían haberlo relajado haciéndolo comportarse de nuevo como el de antes.

Candy no sabía cuánto tiempo duraría el encanto, pero mientras se mantuviese esa sonrisa en la mirada de Terry y él siguiera insistiendo en bailar con ella una pieza tras otra, seguramente no tendría que hacer mucho esfuerzo por fingirse feliz ¿Era acaso su imaginación o esa era la tercera vez en la velada que le parecía que Terry bajaba la mirada como si las flores que adornaban su décolletage llamasen su atención por algún motivo desconocido?

Los pensamientos de Candy se vieron interrumpidos por la entrada en el salón de una joven que avanzaba con pasos lentos. Era Susannah Marlowe.

Terry pudo advertir que el rostro de Candy palidecía. Sólo un segundo antes el cuerpo de ella se dejaba llevar por él y por la música con soltura. No obstante, ahora la mano de él podía sentir la tensión repentina en la espalda de la joven.

- ¿Qué pasa, Candy?- preguntó él en un susurro sobre el oído de la muchacha. La brisa de su aliento moviendo los bucles que adornaban las sienes de la joven.

- Es... Terry, no vayas a voltear ahora, pero... – dudó ella un instante.

- ¿Pero qué?

- Susannah acaba de entrar al salón – se animó ella finalmente a decir, convencida de que tarde o temprano él tendría que darse cuenta de la presencia de la actriz.

- ¿Y eso que tiene de raro? Es natural que haya llegado. Robert la invitó. Me extraña que se haya presentado tan tarde.

- ¿Tú sabías que ella vendría y no me dijiste nada? –indagó ella indignada.

- No pensé que te importara que ella estuviera o no presente – repuso él sin comprender la reacción de Candy. Según él recordaba las dos mujeres habían quedado en los mejores términos. En todo caso, Susannah le debía a Candy un par de favores muy grandes, pero ésta última no era de ese tipo de personas que espera algo a cambio de sus buenos actos. No había razón para que la presencia de Susannah alterase a Candy... a menos que...

- Bueno, yo... yo... no es que me importe – tartamudeó ella dándose cuenta de que de sus esfuerzos por controlar sus sentimientos eran todo un fracaso. La malicia en la expresión de Terry no le estaba ayudando en nada tampoco.

- ¿Entonces cuál es el problema?

- Yo creí que sería a ti a quien incomodaría – respondió ella suponiendo que una verdad a medias bastaría para satisfacer la curiosidad de Terry - Es decir, como ustedes rompieron... no sé.

- Crees que estoy despechado por su rechazo ¿No? – indagó él mirando al fondo verde de los ojos de Candy. A penas podía creer lo que alcanzaba a leer en ellos ¿Era posible que ella pensara que él había llegado a enamorarse de Susannah?

" ¡Dios mío! Tu ceguera es increíble, Candy," pensó él sintiéndose como si ella lo hubiese insultado.

"No se puede decir que tú te hayas esforzado últimamente por hacerle ver cuáles son tus verdaderos sentimientos" le contestó una voz interior, " sino todo lo contrario."

- ¡Yo no dije que estuvieras despechado! – protestó la joven sin saber cómo salir del lío en que se había metido – Solamente imaginé que dadas las circunstancias bajo las cuales ustedes se separaron te resultaría algo embarazoso volverla a ver, sobre todo en mi compañía.

- ¿Ah sí? Pues ahora mismo te voy a demostrar que estás equivocada.

Candy hubiese querido que la tierra se la tragara cuando Terry la condujo fuera del área de baile y con su mano firmemente posesionada de la cintura de la joven la llevó hacia la esquina en que Susannah se encontraba conversando con la esposa de Hathaway.

¿Qué hacer en situaciones como aquella? No podía salir corriendo, eso era cierto. ¿Pero cómo se suponía que debía actuar cuando ella la viera? Un segundo después ya era demasiado tarde. Los ojos azul celeste de Susannah estaban ya clavándose en los de ella.

- Suzie, es un placer volverte a ver entre nosotros – saludó Terry extendiendo su mano con gesto decidido.

- El placer es todo mío, Terruce – contestó la joven respondiendo con serenidad al apretón de manos que le ofreció el actor – Encantada también de volver a verte, Candy – la aludida ofreció una sonrisa algo tímida cuando se dio cuenta que ya era imposible evitar el encuentro.

- Así que ya conocías a la esposa de Terry – exclamó la señora Hathaway.

- He tenido el honor de conocer a Candy desde hace un buen tiempo, señora.

- Así es. Tuvimos la oportunidad en cierta ocasión en que la compañía de su esposo estuvo de gira por Chicago – repuso Candy intentando sonar lo más natural posible.

- Ah, los tiempos en que Suzie trabajaba con nosotros fueron siempre buenos – comentó la señora Hathaway con un suspiro seguido de una sonrisa – Ustedes deben de ayudarme a convencer a esta chica testaruda para que se nos vuelva a unir. El escenario no es lo mismo sin ella. Se le ve tan recuperada e independiente que es una pena que desperdicie su talento recluída en Philadelphia.

- En eso estoy de acuerdo – sugirió Terry con una frescura tal que espantó a Candy. Ni siquiera un ápice de melancolía se podía sentir en su expresión.

- Pues les dejo para que intenten disuadirla. Tal vez tengan mejor suerte que yo. Parece que Robert me necesita a su lado – explicó la señora Hathaway dejándolos solos con Susannah.

Candy sintió que la lengua se le pegaba al paladar. Lo único que atinaba a hacer era mirar con asombro la figura delgada y elegante de Susannah. Sostenida por una pierna artificial que el vestido largo ocultaba a las mil maravillas no parecía quedar ya ni sombra de aquella imagen de chica inválida y confundida. La belleza refinada que siempre la había caracterizado parecía haberse acentuado y en el fondo de sus ojos pálidos parecía arder una llama diferente que la hacía verse más serena y más dueña de sí misma.

"Tan hermosa como siempre en ese vestido color lavanda," pensaba la joven, "con ese aire dulce y a la vez altivo. No me extraña que Terry acabara enamorándose de ella. Los recuerdos que tenía de mí, siempre comportándome como un muchachillo inquieto, no podían ser rivales para una criatura tan delicada como ella. No obstante, él parece ahora tan tranquilo ¿Será posible que la haya olvidado en tan poco tiempo?"

- Permítanme felicitarles por su boda, aunque sea tardíamente – se animó a decir Susannah rompiendo el silencio – Me parece que no podían haber tomado mejor decisión.

- No discuto eso, Suzie. Creo que las cosas terminaron de la mejor manera posible después de todo – contestó Terry dando un apretoncito a la cintura de Candy para impartirle confianza – Creo que a ti también la vida te está sonriendo. Se te ve muy bien.

- Gracias, me he estado ocupando en mi rehabilitación en cuerpo y alma y ya ves, he logrado cierta independencia de la que me siento orgullosa.

- Enhorabuena – exclamó Terry con sinceridad.

- ¿Crees que podrías regresar a los escenarios? La señora Hathaway parece estar muy convencida de ello – dijo al fin Candy reencontrando su capacidad para hacer conversación.

- No lo veo muy factible- explicó la joven con admirable tranquilidad – aunque puedo caminar sin la ayuda de una muleta mi capacidad para moverme en el escenario no es la de antes. He estado considerando hacer algo distinto. Quiero ingresar a la universidad y estudiar literatura tal vez.

- Me alegra oírte hablar así. Tu madre debe estar orgullosa de ti – añadió Candy animándose a sonreír con renovada seguridad.

- Ella no está del todo de acuerdo con mis planes, pero tengo todo el apoyo de un nuevo amigo que me ha infundido fuerzas y confianza en mí misma.

Una punzada de curiosidad asestó el corazón de Candy al oír mencionar la existencia de un nuevo personaje en la vida de Susannah que parecía ser tan importante para ella. Desafortunadamente la conversación tomó otro giro. Poco después el trío tuvo que separarse pues la presencia de Susannah fue requerida por otros invitados y la pareja decidió continuar bailando.

Terry no volvió a tocar el tema de Susannah en toda la noche, y ni siquiera la mirada escrutinadora de Candy pudo descubrir el menor asomo de alteración en su comportamiento a causa de la presencia de la actriz. Siempre era posible que él simplemente estuviera fingiendo, cosa que sabía hacer a las mil maravillas. Sin embargo, algo le decía a la joven que esta vez la impasible actitud de Terruce era real.

"No te ilusiones, Candy," se dijo luego mientras se miraba en el espejo del tocador de damas, "Si él no está ya interesado en Susannah, eso no significa que vuelva a fijarse en ti."

"¿Entonces por qué no te quita los ojos de encima?" le contestó una vocecilla interior.

"Es sólo parte del trato. En casa, cuando estamos solos, es como si yo no existiera."

La fiesta continuó hasta muy avanzada la noche. Poco a poco la concurrencia se vio limitada al círculo íntimo de los miembros de la compañía. Todos estaban ya cansados después de las muchas emociones de la jornada, pero por tradición permanecerían juntos hasta poder leer los diarios apenas salieran a la venta en las primeras horas del día. Eran las poco más de las cuatro de la mañana cuando uno de los mozos del hotel le entregó a Robert Hathaway la edición matutina del New York Times.

Candy observó la expresión imperturbable de su esposo. Mientras todos parecían pendientes de Hathaway mientras leía en voz alta los comentarios de los críticos sobre su trabajo de la noche anterior, Terry permanecía ajeno, distante. Era como si en ese momento nada fuera más importante que sorber lentamente el contenido del vaso que se había llevado a los labios. Los ojos fijos en el arreglo floral de la mesa, una mano descansando sobre el mantel; ninguna señal que denotara interés en las noticias.

La crítica era halagadoramente favorable. Lo primero que Hathaway leyó elogiaba su trabajo en el rol principal. Algunos miembros de la compañía aplaudieron al escucharlo y Hathaway les agradeció con una amplia sonrisa. Después se mencionaba la actuación de Karen Claise con aprobación algo conservadora. La aludida se sonrojó hasta las orejas cuando sus compañeros la felicitaron efusivamente.

Candy sintió que el corazón se le salía del pecho al anticipar que la siguiente crítica en ser leída sería la referente al trabajo de Terry. No alcanzaba a entender cómo es que el joven lograba mantenerse de una sola pieza cuando ella no podía contener la emoción. Sin pensarlo, Candy tomó la mano que el joven tenía abandonada sobre la mesa y le dio un fuerte apretón cuando Hathaway empezó a leer lo que eran solamente elogios para el joven actor.

Terry tuvo que echar mano de todo su autocontrol para no saltar de su asiento. Podía soportar con dignidad y hasta indiferencia los engañosos elogios de la crítica neoyorkina, pero sentir que Candy tomaba su mano en un gesto de afecto era mucho más difícil de manejar.

- Mis felicitaciones, Terruce – dijo Hathaway al acabar con su lectura- Recibir una aprobación tan contundente por parte del New York Times es un honor dado a muy pocos actores noveles. Te lo mereces.

Terry inclinó la cabeza en gesto de agradecimiento y Candy pensó que por un momento corría por su rostro algo parecido a la satisfacción. Percatándose de lo que había hecho en un movimiento casi instintivo, la joven retiró su mano. Él no dijo nada.

Una vez terminado el ritual, los miembros de la compañía y sus familiares se despidieron y marcharon cada quien a sus casas para descansar al fin del ajetreado estreno.

El viaje a casa transcurrió en silencio. Aunque ya eran poco más de las cinco de la mañana, aún no clareaba el día y las calles parecían aún dormidas. Candy, con la vista perdida en la ventanilla, podía sentir la inconfundible mirada de Terry sobre ella. En sus oídos sonaban aún los recuerdos de la velada.

El comportamiento de él durante esa noche había sido un continuo enigma para ella. A ratos encantador, a ratos callado. A veces acercándose, a veces retrocediendo a la distancia ¿Cómo debía interpretar sus atenciones? ¿Cómo entender su mutismo? Sintiendo que un ligero dolor de cabeza comenzaba a taladrarle las sienes, decidió que lo mejor era dejar de pensar en el asunto y tratar de dormir tan pronto como fuera posible.

Al llegar a la casa ambos descendieron del auto y se encaminaron a sus habitaciones. Se escuchaba solamente el sonido de sus pasos en el pasillo vacío, resonando en las paredes altas de la casa. Era aún temprano y los sirvientes todavía no comenzaban su trabajo. Candy sintió que el silencio le hacía aún más difícil soportar el peso de la presencia de Terry caminando a su lado y por un momento deseó que la habitación de él estuviera al otro extremo de la casa y no junto a la suya.

Finalmente la joven se detuvo frente a su puerta. Él hizo lo mismo.

- Terry...- inició ella rompiendo el silencio, pero manteniendo los ojos clavados en el suelo - ... yo... quisiera agradecerte por la velada...

- No. No agradezcas nada – interrumpió él acercándose a ella. La joven sintió sobre de sí la sombra de él proyectándose con la leve luz matinal que se filtraba por una ventana – En lugar de eso dame algo a cambio.

- ¿A cambio? – preguntó ella confundida. Si Terry daba un paso más ella temía no poder ocultarle la fuerza de los latidos de su corazón.

- Mírame por lo menos una vez. Eso es todo – dijo él con voz enronquecida.

¿Había escuchado bien?¿Cómo debía interpretar una petición tan simple dicha con un tono tan inquietante... casi como un ruego? Con la mano apretando la perilla de su puerta para no dejar ver que estaba temblando, la muchacha alzó los ojos y los rayos del sol se estrellaron en sus pupilas.

- Nunca... en ninguna otra parte...- susurró él acercándose aún más- he visto un verde más intenso que este – el rostro de él descendió sobre el de ella hasta depositar un breve beso en la mejilla izquierda de la joven – Gracias a ti por ser mi dama esta noche –dijo finalmente él alejándose.

Incapaz de articular palabra Candy solamente siguió al joven con la mirada hasta que hubo desaparecido detrás de la puerta de la habitación contigua.


	6. Capitulo 5- Cuestion de orgullo

**La Trampa**

**Por Mercurio**

**_Capítulo 5 _**

**_Cuestión de orgullo_**

"¿Qué se supone que estoy haciendo?" Se preguntó Terry por la milésima vez esa mañana. El aire otoñal le alborotaba el cabello mientras cabalgaba. La equitación siempre había sido su deporte preferido porque le hacía sentir libre y le despejaba los pensamientos. Sin embargo, el truco nunca había funcionado cuando se trataba de Candy. Después de años, él ya debía de saber que sus intentos por sacudirse toda la confusión y ansiedad que ella le inspiraba eran en vano, pero aún así había esperado que las cosas se aclararían al trote.

Había salido muy temprano de su casa para pasar la mañana en el Country Club y tratar de poner en orden la maraña de sentimientos que se le agolpaban en el pecho ¡Nada! Las cosas seguían en el mismo estado caótico.

"Lo tenía todo bien planeado" siguió diciéndose, forzando a su caballo para que apresurara el paso, "sería como si fuéramos dos extraños que viven en departamentos contiguos. Ocasionalmente tendríamos que hacer cosas juntos, pero eso no implicaba que tendría que hacer las cosas estúpidas que he cometido últimamente ¿De qué diablos estoy hecho?"

Aquella vez en que Terry, derrotado y sin ánimos, había visto a Candy de lejos mientras trabajaba en la clínica del doctor Martín, el joven había perdido su fe en el amor que ella le había tenido en el pasado. Se había esforzado por aceptar que dadas las circunstancias el olvido era lo mejor que le podía pasar a ambos. No obstante, la noción de que para ella él parecía ser ya un capítulo concluido, era algo demasiado doloroso para asimilarlo. En cambio, él tendría que vivir con la certeza de que el cariño que llevaba dentro no moriría nunca; aunque terminara llevando al altar a otra mujer.

Luego las cosas habían tomado un giro demasiado bizarro. Primero Susannah lo rechazaba regalándole una libertad que se había vuelto estéril. Más tarde, se veía envuelto en la intriga más extraña que jamás se había imaginado ¿Cómo reaccionar durante todo un año de convivencia con alguien que se ama pero para quien él ya no significaba nada? Confesar sus verdaderos sentimientos era inadmisible. Deseaba el amor de Candy, no su lástima. Terruce Granchester no había nacido para mendigar afecto.

Así pues, había decidido jugar la vieja carta de la frialdad. Después de aquella torturante noche de bodas sin poder tocarla, se había resuelto a levantar los más sólidos muros de distancia e indiferencia que le fueran posibles. Había restringido el trato con ella a solamente lo más necesario, pero a su vez, consciente de que para los intereses de Candy era necesario que el matrimonio pareciera real ante todos, se había permitido actuar afectuosamente en público. Esto último no había sido difícil, pero mantener un balance entre la imagen pública de la pareja y la distancia real que él quería mantener en la intimidad era realmente el problema. Sobre todo cuando las paredes parecían ser demasiado delgadas, el aroma de ella impregnando las habitaciones demasiado patente... el deseo demasiado doloroso. Pensar que ella dormía ajena a sus conflictos tan sólo a unos metros de él era un constante tormento. Para colmo de males, la noche del estreno él había terminado por perder el escaso control de la situación que aún le quedaba.

"Estaba más hermosa que nunca," pensó sin darse cuenta de que el mero recuerdo le agitaba la respiración, "... ¡Qué deseo tan asfixiante de tenerla entre mis brazos en ese mismo instante! ¿Cuándo fue que Candy dejó de ser una niña encantadora para convertirse en una mujer irresistible? ¿Dónde aprendió a seducir con tan sólo acercarse para anudarme la corbata? ¿Cómo se controla la mirada cuando uno arde de ganas de por lo menos verla a placer? ¿Por qué pareció importarle lo que yo pudiera sentir al estar Susannah presente? "

Las preguntas seguían encadenándose una a una, consiguiendo solamente aumentar su inquietud. Definitivamente la cabalgata no estaba funcionando en lo absoluto.

Recordaba el viaje de regreso a su casa aquella noche. Ella miraba por la ventanilla con una tranquilidad que lo irritaba. Parecía tan serena y distante y él se moría de ganas de besarla. Luego, al despedirse de ella frente a la puerta de su recámara había terminado por perder el último vestigio de autocontrol. Hubiese querido tomarla en un abrazo que se equiparara a la pasión que tenía reprimida, pero el miedo de asustarla había sido mayor. Sin embargo, aquel breve beso en la mejilla había sido suficiente como para no dejarle dormir a pesar de lo cansado que estaba.

De eso habían pasado ya tres días y en todo ese tiempo él había estado evitando estar a solas con ella. No tenía la menor idea de qué haría de ahí en adelante ¿Fingiría que nada había pasado y continuaría jugando a hacerse el indiferente o se atrevería a apostar el todo por el todo para intentar reconquistarla? Su cobardía lo irritaba, pero aún así su indecisión no cedía.

Eran las once del día cuando Terry devolvió su caballo a los establos del Country Club. Tenía una cita para almorzar en un restaurante de Manhattan y no quería llegar tarde.

- ¿Qué te sucede, Terry? Te veo nervioso – inquirió el hombre rubio reclinándose en el asiento acojinado.

- ¿Qué me sucede? – Repitió el joven con una risa amarga – Sucede que mi vida es un desastre, que estoy viviendo con una mujer que me tiene enamorado como un idiota y no sé si aguantarme las ganas de decirle lo que siento o de plano olvidarme del asunto.

- Pensé que no creías ya en el amor y esas cosas – repuso Albert con su acostumbrada agudeza.

- Pues ni yo sé ya en lo que creo. Te juro que esto está resultando mil veces más difícil de lo que creí en un principio y para colmo ella no está ayudando para nada en el asunto.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó de nuevo Albert un tanto divertido al ver a su amigo poner el quinto terrón de azúcar a su café.

- ¡Es la criatura más exasperante que he conocido! A ratos creo que está pendiente de mí a cada instante, y luego me hace pensar que no le importo un comino ¡Dios, este café está espantoso!- exclamó el joven disgustado dejando el brebaje de lado.

- Pensé que preferías el café solo – comentó Albert sin poder aguantarse la sonrisa. Terry se sintió aún más estúpido pero no dijo nada.

- Terry, cuéntame algo – se animó Albert a decir, intentando aclarar la confusión de su amigo- ¿Qué es lo que tú quieres de ella? Es decir, ¿si las cosas pudieren ser cómo tú quisieras, qué es lo que esperarías de Candy?

El joven moreno se quedó en silencio por un instante. El bullicio del lugar parecía haberse suspendido y solamente podía escuchar la voz de Albert resonándole en los oídos.

- Que... que me amara tanto como yo a ella – dijo él al fin con apenas un hilo de voz mientras perdía la vista en un punto indefinido de la mesa- que me dijera que estará conmigo siempre y no solamente por un año... que fuera mi mujer.

- ¿Entonces, por qué no se lo pides, así de simple como me lo estás diciendo a mí? De todas maneras ya están casados.

Terry se quedó mirando a su amigo con extrañeza. A veces le parecía que Albert nunca había estado enamorado porque era capaz de hablar de cosas tan difíciles como si se tratara de un juego de niños.

- No es tan sencillo – dijo al fin – Temo que ella me acepte sólo por agradecimiento. Ya Susannah se encargó de enseñarme que las cosas del amor no funcionan así.

- Pero Candy estuvo antes enamorada de ti – replicó Albert.

- Eso es cosa del pasado.

- Haz que sea cosa del presente – fue la respuesta inmediata del rubio – Si crees que ella ya no te quiere, enamórala de nuevo. No huyas de ella. Todo lo contrario, búscala e intenta aprender ese lenguaje extraño que hablan las mujeres. Tal vez descubras cosas que no te imaginas.

- Hablas como si fuera todo muy fácil – se quejó Terry removiendo la comida del plato sin comer nada.

- Jamás dije que lo fuera ¿Por qué crees que sigo soltero?

Ambos hombres rieron de buena gana y Terry se dijo nuevamente que era muy afortunado de que Albert hubiera decidido volver a aparecer en su vida.

El temperamento más bondadoso tiene sus límites y Candy sentía que el suyo había rebasado las fronteras de la paciencia. Había soportado la frialdad de Terry durante largos y tortuosos cuatro meses, había aceptado sus fingidas atenciones cuando estaban en público y hasta había tolerado sus coqueteos inconsistentes durante la noche de estreno; pero aquel beso, por muy casto y breve que hubiese sido, dado en privado y en medio de palabras musitadas iba más allá de lo acordado. Peor aún, después de compartir un momento tan íntimo, Terry había tenido la desfachatez de prácticamente desaparecerse por tres días ¡Aquello era intolerable!

Candy recordaba claramente cómo había tenido que sostener su peso sobre la puerta cuando Terry se había inclinado hacia ella para besarla. Temía que de no haber sido así hubiese terminado por caerse, tan débil había sentido las piernas. Después de todas las emociones vividas aquella noche y el par de copas que había tomado, las defensas de la joven habían estado en su punto más bajo. Candy temía que si Terry hubiese sido más atrevido en las caricias, ella habría terminado por abandonarse por completo a la voluntad del joven. Sin embargo, él había elegido dejarla así, nerviosa y confundida, encerrándose en su propia habitación sin decir más. Esa reticencia de él había resultado ser más seductora que una ofensiva atrevida y no la había dejado dormir. Todo lo contrario, se había pasado las horas imaginando que tal vez, después de todo, él seguía interesado en ella. La alegría de esta posibilidad la mantuvo alerta y eufórica, pero semejante estado de ánimo había pronto dado paso a la desilusión ante el completo olvido al que él la relegó durante los día que la siguieron.

"¿De qué cree que estoy hecha? ¿De piedra?" se decía Candy mientras doblaba con manos nerviosas una gran pila de blancos recién planchados, "¡Ni una sola palabra, ni una explicación! ¡Ni una sola! ¡El muy cretino creerá que puede jugar conmigo diciéndome cosas dulces al oído para después ignorarme sin considerar siquiera lo que yo pueda sentir!"

La joven, estiraba y doblaba un mantel de lino con una energía tal como si quisiera darle una lección al lienzo. Sin darse cuenta de que tenía el ceño fruncido y un ligero rubor de indignación le cubría las mejillas, continuaba su tarea con frenético afán. En su mente trataba de imaginar cuál sería su reacción la próxima vez que tuviera en frente a ese hombre insensible que todos creían era su esposo.

"No voy a tolerar que siga tratándome de esa forma." se dijo con resolución. " Ya estoy cansada de su ridículo juego del gato y el ratón. Si hemos de seguir juntos los siguientes ocho meses tendrá que ser bajo mis propios términos y eso incluye esa ridícula idea de permanecer encerrada en estas cuatro paredes. Y en cuanto a esas libertades que se ha estado tomando últimamente, ya se puede ir despidiendo ¡No voy a permitir que vuelva a tocarme!"

Sophie se quedó de pie en el umbral de la puerta. Su patrona estaba visiblemente molesta por algo y tenía miedo de interrumpirla mientras ordenaba ella misma la ropa de cama de las habitaciones principales. La mujer no podía entender por qué una señora como ella insistía en hacer labores manuales como si fuera una sirvienta. Sin embargo, intentaba al menos tolerar esos arranques de excentricidad de su señora y la observaba de cerca, esperando que tarde o temprano descubriera qué era eso que la Sra. Granchester ocultaba. No le agradaba hacer ese papel tan poco honroso, pero hay ocasiones en que se tienen que hacer cosas desagradables para poder sobrevivir. Por lo pronto era evidente que estaba enojada por algo ¿Podría acaso averiguarlo?

Candy volvió a la realidad cuando Sophie se aclaró la garganta para hacerle saber de su presencia. Un segundo más tarde el ceño fruncido había desaparecido de la frente de la joven.

- ¿Pasa algo Sophie? – indagó la muchacha dejando en la mesa la sábana que estaba por doblar.

- Señora, un mensajero llegó hace un momento y trajo algo para usted.

- ¿Algo para mí? – preguntó Candy intrigada - ¿Dónde está?

- Bueno, es algo grande, así que está en la sala – explicó la mujer alzando los hombros.

Candy dejó la habitación para inmediatamente bajar hasta el salón. No le fue muy difícil adivinar qué era aquello que le habían traído, pues plantado en medio de la sala había un arreglo de flores que debía medir por lo menos metro y medio de alto, con no menos de diez docenas de rosas rojas.

- ¡Es increíble, señora! ¿No le parece? – dijo la cocinera que estaba parada admirando el arreglo.

Candy no dijo nada. Se acercó al monstruoso arreglo y extrajo de entre el follaje la tarjeta que había dejado el florista. Casi con rabia abrió el sobre para leer el mensaje:

_Te invito a salir esta noche_

_Terry_

"¿Eso era todo?" pensó Candy aún más enojada. "Aquello era el colmo del descaro"

- Señora ¿Dónde quiere usted que se ponga el arreglo? – preguntó Sophie.

- En ningún lado. Tírenlo a la basura – fue la respuesta de la joven que había enrojecido aún más del coraje.

- ¿Perdón? – preguntó la cocinera sin creer lo que había escuchado.

- Tírenlo a la basura. No quiero verlo en esta casa – contestó Candy haciendo un esfuerzo para controlarse y no gritarle a sus empleadas. Después de todo, ellas no tenían ninguna culpa de sus problemas con Terry.

- Pero señora... – repuso la cocinera confundida

- ¿Tenías alguna otra cosa que preguntarme, Lucy?- repuso Candy tratando de cambiar el tema.

- Bueno... yo... iba a preguntarle si ya tenía listo el menú para la cena – tartamudeó la mujer.

La joven sacó del bolsillo de su falda un papel y se lo entregó a Lucy sin decir más. Dando un giro sobre sus tobillos Candy se encaminó hacia las escaleras, pero de nuevo fue detenida por la cocinera. Sophie las siguió de cerca.

- Señora, si usted me permite, quisiera recordarle que al señor no le gusta el pastel de carne – dijo la mujer con timidez.

- Pero a mí sí. Por esta vez haremos las cosas a mi modo, Lucy ¿Entendido?- respondió Candy y sin esperar respuesta subió por las escaleras dejando a las domésticas intercambiando miradas de desconcierto.

- ¿Pero qué le pasa? – se animó a preguntar Sophie cuando se hubieron quedado solas.

- Es obvio que los señores están disgustados – comentó Lucy con una risita maliciosa – Son la primera pareja de casados que conozco que tarda tanto en tener su primera pelea ¡Ah, las peleas de enamorados! Dan envidia sólo de pensar en la reconciliación que le seguirá.– y diciendo esto último con un suspiro soñador se encaminó a la cocina para continuar con su trabajo.

Sophie pensó que todo aquello era muy extraño

- ¿Recibiste mi regalo? – fueron las primeras palabras de Terry al ver a su esposa esa tarde.

La muchacha estaba sentada en su salón de té atendiendo una labor de costura con la mayor tranquilidad del mundo. Había tenido tiempo suficiente para pensar con calma lo que haría cuando Terry se acercara a ella antes de la cena. Dejó a un lado el bastidor de bordado y con lentitud arregló unos rizos rebeldes que habían escapado de su peinado.

- Sí, lo recibí – respondió con frialdad. Terry sintió que le echaban un balde de agua fría al escuchar el tono de ella. Sin embargo, se animó para continuar, después de todo, Roma no se había hecho en un día.

- ¿Entonces? ¿Te gustaron las flores? ¿Aceptas mi invitación?- preguntó de nuevo.

Candy se levantó de su asiento y le dirigió la mirada más dura que jamás había lanzado en toda su vida.

- No

- ¿No?... Pero... ¿Qué quieres decir?- balbuceó él. Nunca antes había escuchado que Candy expresara un enojo tan marcado con tan solo una palabra y con esa serenidad irritante. "Paciencia, Terruce," se animó él mismo, "Ya sabías que no iba a ser fácil."

- ¿Qué parte de la palabra no es la que no entiendes?- indagó Candy con sarcasmo – No, no me gustaron tus flores y no, no quiero salir contigo ni a la esquina.

- Al menos deberías darme las gracias por la galantería – repuso el joven herido en su amor propio.

- ¿Galantería? ¡Qué cinismo el tuyo! – Explotó al fin Candy, reaccionando a la dureza que se había dejado sentir en las últimas palabras de Terry - ¿Cómo te atreves a querer comprarme con algo tan prosaico como un ramo de flores después de lo que ha ocurrido? Si te has pensado que el trato que hay entre los dos te va a dar el derecho de manosearme a tu antojo y luego ignorarme como si no existiera, estás muy equivocado.

- ¿Manosearte? ¿Pero de qué diablos estás hablando, Candy? Me he portado como un caballero contigo, y no se puede decir que tú me estés tratando muy bien ahora – estalló él aún más que irritado.

- Pues no es más de lo que te mereces, y escúchame bien Terruce Granchester, aquí se acabó tu jueguito del encierro. Mañana mismo voy a salir a buscar el empleo que quiero y ni tú ni nadie me lo va a impedir.

- Candy, no seas irracional. Sabes bien que es peligroso. No puedes arriesgarte de esa forma – respondió él en un último esfuerzo por dominar su enojo.

- ¡Por supuesto que puedo! – gritó Candy – Después de todo, durante años yo sola me basté para enfrentar a Neil Leagan. No veo por qué ahora tiene que ser diferente.

- Pues según recuerdo, en el colegio a veces necesitaste de algo de ayuda para quitártelo de encima – repuso él cruzando los brazos y alzando la barbilla en un gesto de superioridad.

- ¡Tonterías! Yo sola hubiera podido con ese idiota y sus patéticos amigos. Tú únicamente querías lucirte, como de costumbre – respondió ella empecinada en no dejar aquella pelea como perdedora.

- A mí no me lo pareció y tampoco me parece que te expongas de esa manera ¡Digo que no vas a tomar ningún empleo por el momento y así va a ser!

- ¿De verdad? Pues ya puedes empezar atándome porque no veo otra manera de que me impidas salir mañana a buscar el trabajo que quiero. Candice White Andley jamás se intimida cuando se ha propuesto algo – sentenció ella dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, decidida a dejar ahí la discusión.

- ¡Granchester! ¡Tú nombre es ahora Candice Granchester! Que no se te olvide eso, señora, y mientras lleves mi nombre...

- ¡No te preocupes por eso! – le interrumpió ella llegando al tope de su ira – Después de todo hasta ahora llevar tu nombre ha sido solamente cosa de protocolo. Yo no te podría importar más que cualquier mueble de esta casa.

Una inconfesada culpabilidad le impidió a Terry responder a aquel último argumento. Parado en medio de la habitación, sin decir nada, solamente atinó a mantener la mirada de una Candy que de repente parecía haberse convertido en alguna especie de amazona iracunda. Aún aturdido por el reclamo de ella, el joven vio que la muchacha caminaba hacia él.

- No te preocupes – repitió la muchacha blandiendo hacia él su dedo índice en forma amenazante – No voy a llevar el nombre de Granchester por mucho tiempo. Eso es algo que no debes olvidar.

Sin esperar respuesta, la joven le dio la espalda y azotó la puerta tras de si.

Media hora después de la pelea Terry se encontraba aún en el salón de té, sentado en un sillón y mirando fijamente la labor de costura que Candy había dejado abandonada. Un tímido golpe en la puerta precedió al mayordomo que entró a hurtadillas al cuarto.

- Señor ¿Quiere que se disponga la mesa para cenar? – preguntó temiendo importunar a su patrón.

- ¿La señora? – preguntó él sin mirar al sirviente.

- Dijo que tenía dolor de cabeza y se ha retirado a sus habitaciones, señor. Lucy quiere saber si debe servirle a usted el pastel de carne aquí o en el comedor.

Terry se volvió entonces para observar a Spencer con incredulidad

- ¿Pastel de carne? ¡Qué asco! Olvídalo Spencer, de todos modos no tengo apetito. Dile a Lucy que yo también me iré a la cama sin cenar.

Horas más tarde, cuando los sirvientes se habían ya retirado a sus habitaciones unos pasos femeninos se dejaron oír en las escaleras en dirección de una de las estancias menores. Aún vestida con su atuendo vespertino, Candy entró a la habitación percibiendo el inconfundible ruidillo de los leños que crepitan antes de que el fuego se extinga por completo.

La joven se detuvo en medio del salón observando las últimas luces del hogar hasta que éstas murieron por completo. En el aire se podía percibir un claro olor a tabaco que ella conocía bien. Por primera vez en cuatro meses era claro que el dueño de la casa había estado fumando en aquel cuarto por largo rato.

* * *

**cyt: siento haberme tardado tanto con mi contestacion pero estuve averiguando y al parecer estas historias que me mencionas ya no estan en linea... creeme ya las he buscado por todas las paginas posibles...**

**Nos leemos pronto...**


	7. Capitulo 6- Amarga victoria

**Chicas de verdad siento mucho la tradanza pero como ya lo mencione en el otro fic estuve en semanas de examenes, pero al fin los termine y afortunadamente sali bien asi que ahora si les voy a cumplir con las actualizaciones como antes...**

**La Trampa**

**Por Mercurio**

**_Capítulo 6_**

**_AMARGA VICTORIA_**

La luna de los primeros días del otoño es especialmente brillante. Sus rayos entraban por las ventanas arqueadas, proyectándose sobre el piso de la alcoba ensombrecida. Candy se acercó, abriendo de par en par los ventanales para permitir que el aroma del jardín interior entrara de lleno con su perfume de pino y pasto mojado. La noche parecía ser interminable. Había llovido, cesado de llover, para que luego el viento arrastrara las nubes dejando el cielo despejado y la luna más grande y luminosa que antes. Candy ansiaba la llegada de la aurora, pero el reloj no parecía avanzar como ella quería.

Los recuerdos de su discusión con Terry volvían a revelarse en su memoria una y otra vez, sin permitirle encontrar el descanso nocturno. El vaciar su corazón de todo el enojo acumulado no había tenido el resultado liberador que ella había esperado. Todo lo contrario, solamente había conseguido aumentar la amargura.

Volvía a escuchar sus palabras y le parecía que no había sido ella quien las había dicho; tan cargadas de ira y de injusticia le sonaban. Si bien era cierto que tenía derecho a estar molesta con Terruce después de su conducta inconsistente, ahora le parecía que se había extralimitado en el calor del momento.

"_Me he portado como un caballero contigo" _

Le parecía escuchar que Terry le volvía a decir con indignación. Repasó mentalmente las muchas veces que habían estado solos y no tuvo más remedio que aceptar que había algo de verdad en las palabras del joven ¿No estaba él, después de todo, haciéndole un favor al casarse con ella para salvarla de Neil? ¿No se había tragado su orgullo aceptando la herencia de su padre, con tal de ayudarla?

"¿Qué te ha pedido él a cambio de todos estos favores?" se preguntó ella mientas una lágrima le escurría por la mejilla.

"¡Nada! No te ha pedido nada," se contestó inmediatamente y la honestidad de la respuesta fue peor que una bofetada "¿Y cuando él te dijo que era muy riesgoso el buscar un empleo ahora, cómo fue que le contestaste?"

"Es verdad, fui demasiado grosera... sin embargo," repuso ella, aún buscando justificación para su reacción, "él no tenía por qué tratarme tan duramente. No tiene derecho alguno a jugar con mis sentimientos ni a sermonearme como si yo fuera una niñita. Soy su esposa solamente de nombre y él así lo ha dejado muy en claro más de una vez. No necesito ni su protección ni sus atenciones inconsistentes."

"¿Entonces, por qué sientes un vacío en el pecho, como si hubieses cometido un grave error... como si lo hubieses lastimado?"

Candy no pudo contestar esa pregunta en toda la noche.

Del otro lado del vestidor que separaba ambas habitaciones la noche no pasaba más amablemente. Sentado frente a un fuego que ardía mortecinamente, el joven sentía el paso de las horas nocturnales sobre su espalda. Volvía a mirar aquellos ojos iracundos y se preguntaba cuándo había sido la última vez que lo habían mirado con dulzura. Recordó la noche del estreno en que habían bailado juntos pieza tras pieza y se hundió de nuevo en las aguas verdes de sus ojos, sintiendo una vez más en los labios la piel cálida de su mejilla.

En dos ocasiones dejó la habitación para salir al pasillo, deteniéndose luego justo frente a la puerta de ella. Pero también dos veces se arrepintió del intento y regresó a su cuarto, aún herido al recordar las últimas palabras de ella:

"No voy a llevar el nombre de Granchester por mucho tiempo. Eso es algo que no debes olvidar"

A la mañana siguiente Harry no pudo disimular su asombro cuando su patrona le pidió alistara el auto para salir.

- ¿La señora piensa salir?- preguntó sin recordar que Granchester le hubiese mencionado nada al respecto.

- Así es. Solamente me llevarás a Queens y me esperarás en un sitio que yo te señalaré – respondió Candy acomodándose un sombrero con plumas y tules en diversos tonos de violeta.

- Señora, – protestó suavemente el empleado, que se veía cómicamente enorme frente a la delicada figura de la joven - su esposo ha sido muy claro en sus órdenes. No creo conveniente contravenirle cuando no está él presente.

- Pues ha habido un cambio de planes. Voya salir a visitar tres hospitales en la zona de Queens. No te preocupes, conozco el área. No voy a perderme.

- Señora, usted comprenderá que pongo en riesgo mi trabajo – volvió a objetar Harry visiblemente incómodo.

- De ninguna manera, Harry. Tú seguirás siendo mi empleado suceda lo que suceda – repuso Candy poniéndose los guantes con la mayor tranquilidad del mundo.

- Si le pasara algo a usted...

- Por el amor de Dios, Harry, eres peor que mi tía abuela. No me va a pasar nada. Vámonos ya – ordenó la joven con una sonrisa que el chofer no pudo resistir – Mira, en el camino te contaré mis aventuras cuando me escapé del colegio...

La voces de Candy y su gigantesco chofer se fueron perdiendo en el pasillo. Sophie observó desde la ventana cómo abordaban el auto y se perdían en la ajetreada calle.

El camino a través de Manhattan y más allá del puente transcurrió sin novedad. La muchacha hablaba sin cesar y pronto Harry fue olvidándose de su nerviosismo. La señora Granchester tenía la virtud de cautivar con la frescura de su trato, de modo que pronto el chofer llegó a sentirse tan cómodo como confiado.

Al llegar a la isla de Queens Candy le pidió a Harry que la esperara estacionado frente a un café italiano y ella siguió sola su camino tomando un autobús. La verdad era que la salida era un mero pretexto para estar sola y caminar libremente. Había extrañado enormemente el simple lujo de poder decidir a voluntad hacia donde dirigía sus pasos, sin tener que dar cuentas a nadie de sus decisiones.

Desde que la tía abuela la había confinado en la mansión Andley la joven no había tenido ni una sola oportunidad para salir sola. De eso hacía más de seis meses. Apenas podía creer que había pasado tanto tiempo encarcelada. Sin embargo ahora sus pasos sobre la acera eran seguros y alegres, por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Caminar despreocupadamente por la calle, ver a las mujeres y los niños deteniéndose a mirar los escaparates de las pequeñas tiendas, beber el colorido de las floristas ambulantes, perderse entre la multitud... esa era la libertad por la cual valía la pena arriesgar todo. El aire otoñal le acariciaba la mejillas, ayudándole a olvidarse, por lo menos temporalmente, de la confusión que llevaba dentro. Sí, esa escapada, le pesase a quien le pesase, era justo lo que necesitaba para olvidar lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

Después de vagar en un estado eufórico por una media hora, Candy retomó su plan y se dirigió hacia el distrito médico de la isla. Ahí se ocupó se visitar tres hospitales que estaban solicitando enfermeras.

Tres horas más tarde salía del último hospital de su itinerario, un tanto apenada de haber tenido a Harry esperándola por tanto tiempo.

"Bueno. Lo hecho, hecho está y no es hora para arrepentirme," se dijo la muchacha apurando el paso hacia la parada de autobús. Si alcanzaba a tomar el siguiente podría estar con Harry en unos veinte minutos más. La joven dobló la esquina y al hacerlo miró de reojo. Un par de zapatos negros la seguían.

"No vas a sentir ahora delirio de persecución," se dijo burlándose de si misma. Continuó caminando por las siguientes dos cuadras, pero le fue imposible ignorar los mismos pasos decididos sonando detrás de ella. La muchacha, empezando a sentirse nerviosa, miró a su alrededor. De repente la calle estaba vacía y solamente ella y el hombre a sus espaldas la transitaban.

La parada de autobús se podía vislumbrar ya a unos cincuenta metros. El ruido de un motor empezó a distinguirse en la distancia. Sin mirar hacia atrás la muchacha apresuró el paso y para su desmayo el hombre de los zapatos negros empezó también a caminar más aprisa.

"Si no alcanzo ahora el autobús," se dijo la joven comenzando a correr, "tendré que estar esperando en esta calle solitaria por veinte minutos."

Aunque no quería aceptarlo, la imagen de Neil en aquella ocasión en que había conseguido engañarla pretendiendo ser Terry volvió a su memoria. En ese entonces había escapado de aquella casa junto al lago sin más que un buen susto. No estaba segura de poder lograrlo por segunda vez. Con una punzada de pánico sintió los pasos del hombre que corría tras de ella.

El autobús, después de detenerse un segundo en la parada, comenzó a retomar su camino. Candy corrió con todas sus fuerzas. El hombre a sus espaldas también corrió más aprisa.

"¡Dios mío. Se va...el autobús se va!"

La mano de la muchacha alcanzó el tubo de la puertezuela. Aún en movimiento Candy logró poner el pie en el estribo del autobús. Con un respiro de alivio lograba abordar el autobús dejando atrás al misterioso hombre que la seguía. Había gente de pie y aunque la joven intentó moverse entre los pasajeros para poder mirar por la ventana, cuando al fin lo consiguió sólo pudo ver un impermeable gris que se perdía doblando la esquina.

Cuando Candy llegó al café donde su chofer la esperaba había tenido tiempo suficiente para calmarse. Nadie debía enterarse de lo que había pasado, mucho menos Harry, o no volvería a acceder a participar en otra escapada como esa. Sí, tenía que reconocer que estaba asustada, pero no podía depender de otros para protegerse. Después de todo, en unos cuantos meses se divorciaría de Terry y no podría contar con nadie más para cuidarla que no fuera ella misma.

Esa misma noche Candy tuvo que cenar sola. Terry había dejado un mensaje con el mayordomo avisando que no regresaría hasta muy tarde después de la función. De modo que la joven se sentó a contemplar el plato de estofado sin atreverse a comerlo. Recordó los eventos del día, especialmente las entrevistas a las que había asistido en los hospitales. No le había agradado mucho la manera en que el primer entrevistador la había mirado al hablar con ella. Era como si su vestido de terciopelo y su sombrero parisino resultasen una mala referencia, capaz de restar atractivo a sus credenciales profesionales. Seguramente el hombre se había dejado prejuiciar pensando que una mujer que vestía tan elegantemente no necesitaba un empleo.

En el segundo de los hospitales la mujer que la había entrevistado había terminado reconociéndola, pues había visto su foto en los periódicos. Sobra decir que la conversación había sido un fracaso, pues en lugar de concentrarse en su historial de trabajo, la mujer había estado más interesada en conseguir una entrada gratis al teatro.

A pesar de lo anterior, había corrido con mejor suerte la tercera ocasión. La entrevista parecía haber sido positiva por lo que Candy pensaba que era problable que le dieran el empleo. El único problema era que había sido precisamente a la salida de ese hospital que el hombre misterioso había comenzado a seguirla. Después de esa experiencia no le parecía una muy buena idea tomar un trabajo en una zona tan poco transitada.

"Sí, me salí con la mía esta mañana," pensó picando el pollo con el tenedor, "pero, a decir verdad, no logro sentirme satisfecha, todo lo contrario. Este vacío en el pecho duele demasiado."

Los minutos pasaron en el reloj y la cena quedó casi intacta sobre el plato. La joven anunció que se retiraría a sus habitaciones temprano y Sophie la siguió en silencio para ayudarla a desvestirse.

Mientras la doncella, con su acostumbrada lentitud, desataba los cintos del corsé de su patrona, Candy observaba su propia visión en el espejo. Aunque la imagen le decía que no era fea, no podía recordar que Terry le hubiese confesado alguna vez si le parecía bonita. En algún momento en el pasado él había estado enamorado de ella; eso era algo de lo cual ella no tenía dudas. No obstante, ni aún entonces él le había dicho una sola ocasión "me gustas".

Inmediatamente su mente volvió las imágenes aún frescas de la noche del estreno. En más de una ocasión ella había sorprendido al joven mirándola intensamente, con una especie de insistencia extraña que la abochornaba. En vano trató de buscar en su memoria alguna otra mirada similar que él le hubiese dirigido en el pasado. No, ni una sola. Esta fuerza intimidante en sus ojos era nueva, tal vez con alguna reminiscencia de la mirada traviesa del Terry adolescente, pero aún así distinta, impregnada de una vehemencia que asustaba.

"No tiene caso pensar en ello," se dijo en silencio dejando que Sophie le cepillara los rizos que sueltos le caían ahora sobre la espalda, "Sea lo que sea eso que pasó entre nosotros la otra noche, es evidente que para él no fue muy importante."

Sophie acomodó la bata de dormir de Candy sobre una silla, saliendo luego del cuarto sin hacer ruido. Una vez sola, la muchacha se tendió en la cama apretando la almohada entre los brazos.

"¿Dónde estará él ahora?" pensó ojeando al reloj que descansaba sobre su mesa de noche, "La función debe haber ya terminado... Dijo que regresaría mucho más tarde..."

La ineludible duda se metió a hurtadillas en su corazón e imágenes de Terry buscando compañía en algún lugar incierto y lúbrico le quitaron la paz y no la dejaron dormir, aún después de que los pasos inconfundibles de Terry se escucharon en el pasillo a altas horas de la madrugada.

Durante las dos semanas que siguieron los sentimientos más nobles del corazón terminaron siendo vencidos por el orgullo. Un tácitamente acordado silencio sobre lo sucedido, una tirante cortesía y una falsa indiferencia caracterizaron los escasos momentos compartidos. Él procuraba nunca estar a solas con ella si los sirvientes no estaban presentes y ella, a su vez, evitaba su presencia tanto como le era posible.

Eran ya las diez aquella mañana cuando Candy dejó la cocina después de hacer los últimos arreglos sobre la despensa. El murmullo apagado de su falda de muselina almidonada era el único que podía escucharse en el pasillo. Con un suspiro de fastidio la joven se detuvo frente a un espejo y revisó de nuevo el rodete alto en que tenía recogido su cabello y los encajes de Bruselas de la blusa blanca que llevaba puesta.

- Señora, disculpe, hay una dama en el recibidor que desea verla- dijo Spencer acercándose a Candy.

- ¿Dijo su nombre? – preguntó la joven volviéndose.

- Sí, dijo llamarse Susannah Marlowe – repuso el hombre. La joven palideció visiblemente al escuchar la respuesta de Spencer y éste se preguntó si acaso había cometido un error al permitir entrar en la casa a la visitante - ¿Debo decirle que no podrá recibirla? – preguntó él intrigado.

- Oh, no. De ninguna manera – respondió la joven reaccionando – La veré inmediatamente.

Sombrero con cintas de satín púrpura, un saco de lana color malva con ribetes de raso, una falda que le hacía juego y un bastón de laca negra con puño de plata llenaron la vista de Candy al entrar al recibidor. Susannah no parecía más la chica inválida de otro tiempo, sino una mujer hermosa y segura de sí misma.

- ¡Susannah! ¡Qué sorpresa! – exclamó Candy y sintió instintivamente que al igual que ella había hecho segundos antes, Susannah también la observaba rápidamente, haciendo una detallada evaluación de su apariencia y atuendo – Pero por favor, toma asiento.

Ambas mujeres intercambiaron las cortesías de costumbre y no pasó mucho rato antes de que ambas se sentaran juntas a hablar y tomar el té.

- Te estarás preguntando el propósito de mi visita – dijo al fin Susannah dejando ya de lado las formalidades.

- A decir verdad, sí – contestó Candy dejando sobre el plato su taza casi intacta.

- He venido a despedirme. Parto esta tarde de regreso a Philadelphia – contestó la joven directamente – Ya he abusado mucho de la hospitalidad de los Hathaway y debo volver a casa para continuar con mis planes.

- Entiendo. Supongo que debes estar ansiosa de echar a andar tus nuevos proyectos – repusó Candy con una sonrisa. Susannah pudo sentir que la cordialidad de su interlocutora era sincera y se relajó aún más para continuar con aquello que tenía que decir.

- Así es, pero no quería marcharme sin antes hablar contigo, Candy.

- ¿Conmigo? – indagó la joven intrigada.

- Sí. Creo que entre ambas hay una conversación pendiente sobre un asunto insoslayable. Me refiero a las cosas que hablamos y nos prometimos aquella noche en que tú me salvaste la vida.

- No lo menciones siquiera. Fueron momentos muy difíciles para todos que es mejor dejar en el pasado – se apresuró Candy a decir comenzando a pensar que la conversación tomaría un tono por demás incómodo.

- Debo hacerlo. Prométeme que al menos me escucharás lo que necesito decirte, – rogó Susannah poniendo su mano sobre la de Candy y viendo que la joven asentía se animó a continuar con su discurso – Yo . . . aún no alcanzo a entender lo que me llevó a pensar que la única salida que me quedaba era quitarme la vida. Ahora sé que aquel intento fue la segunda cosa más estúpida que jamás he hecho.

- ¿La segunda? – se atrevió a preguntar Candy intrigada.

- Sí, porque la primera, el peor error que he cometido, ha sido obrar con injusticia con Terry y contigo.

- No te entiendo, Susannah, yo jamás sentí que me trataras injustamente.

- Pero lo hice, – replicó la joven bajando la cabeza avergonzada. – Yo sabía muy bien que tú y Terry estaban enamorados. Lo supe desde mucho antes que sucediera el accidente y aún después de que tú bondadosamente me salvaste la vida me negué a entender que no había lugar para mi en la trama de esta historia. Todo lo contrario, abusé de tu buen corazón y mi condición de inválida para tomar el lugar que te pertenecía... yo... – la voz de Susannah se quebró y unas lágrimas que ella no pudo contener rodaron por sus mejillas.

- Susannah, por favor, no sigas. Solamente te estás haciendo daño... Créeme, no es necesario - interrumpió Candy visiblemente conmovida.

- Debo... debo hacerlo – continuó la joven enjugando sus ojos azules con su pañuelo y tomando un respiro para continuar – Debo confesarte que esa noche, cuando te marchaste y Terry me prometió que se quedaría a mi lado fui feliz. Estaba segura que él llenaría toda mi vida y que terminaría amándome tanto o más que a ti. No tuve ni un solo remordimiento, ni consideré el mal que te hacía a ti y al propio Terry al interponerme entre ustedes. Solamente pensaba en mi y me engañaba diciéndome que él también sería feliz después de un tiempo. Eso nunca sucedió.

El rostro de Candy fue poco a poco transformándose al ir escuchando la confesión de Susannah. Era como si una sombra de amargura lo cubriera, oscureciendo el brillo de su mirada.

- Pasaron los días, las semanas, los meses ,– continuó Susannah con voz débil – y nunca pude ver en sus ojos esa expresión de secreta alegría que él tenía cuando leía tus cartas. Lo vi hacerlo tantas veces, cuando él pensaba que estaba solo. Pero eso parecía ser cosas del pasado solamente. Para mi él únicamente tenía una expresión amable y hasta dulce... mezclado con algo que después comprendí era compasión. Terry se fue consumiendo en silencio por tu ausencia y yo no quería aceptarlo, hasta que un buen día llegó a mi casa a anunciarme que haría un largo viaje, del cual no sabía si volvería alguna vez.

- Él nunca debió haber hecho eso. Faltó a su promesa – dijo Candy, su sentido de justicia ofendido por la actitud de Terry.

- Yo tampoco había cumplido la promesa que te había hecho, – respondió Susannah levantando los ojos que hasta entonces había tenido clavados en la alfombra. – No lo había hecho feliz como se suponía. Así que, sintiéndome igualmente culpable le dije que aceptaba su decisión sin reclamos. Inclusive le sugerí que estaba dispuesta a esperarlo todo el tiempo que él quisiera, pero el no quiso aceptarlo. De modo que terminamos. No volví a saber de él en mucho tiempo y creí que moriría.

Candy pensó secretamente que ella conocía bien los sentimientos de desesperanza y abandono que le describía Susannah. Era tristemente irónico que ambas los hubiesen sentido por causa del mismo hombre.

- Fue entonces que, una tarde que mi madre había conseguido animarme a salir a pasear por Central Park, conocí a alguien que cambió mi vida.

- El amigo del cual nos hablaste la última vez, supongo – inquirió Candy. Su curiosidad femenina volvió a reanimarse.

- Sí. Es una persona simplemente maravillosa. Podría decirse que no necesité mucho tiempo para sentirme como si lo hubiese conocido de toda la vida. Pronto le había ya contado toda mi vida y él ya me estaba regañando por mi resistencia a hacer terapia, como si fuera mi papá.

- Fue él quien te convenció para que iniciaras tu rehabilitación, me imagino – replicó Candy con una leve sonrisa.

- Así es, pero eso es solamente parte de lo que él me dio. Él me enseño a verme de una nueva manera. Me hizo entender que yo no valía ni por el éxito que pudiera encontrar en el escenario, ni por el amor de un hombre; sino que mi valor era intrínseco. Por él comprendí que mi felicidad estaba dentro de mi y por lo tanto no importaba qué camino emprendiese, siempre y cuando fuese uno digno de mi. También gracias a él pude ver por primera vez que había obrado injustamente contigo y con Terry. No sabes lo avergonzada que me sentí cuando al fin me miré con honestidad al espejo. Me vi débil, egoísta, dependiente; no me gustó lo que miré. Por eso decidí que era tiempo de cambiar de actitud. Mi amigo solamente estuvo a mi lado por un tiempo muy corto, pero fue el suficiente para hacerme entender todas estas cosas y tomar nuevas resoluciones. Fue como un volver a nacer. Tiempo después Terry volvió a buscarme.

Candy sintió que el corazón le latía con más fuerza. Aprobaba todas las cosas que Susannah había dicho acerca de sus resoluciones, pero no alcanzaba a entender por qué había decidido rechazar a Terry cuando éste había intentado regresar con ella ¿No era eso prueba de que él había llegado de amarla genuinamente? ¿Era acaso que el nuevo amigo de Susannah había terminado desplazando a Terry en el corazón de la joven?

- Cuando supe que él quería volver conmigo creí por un breve instante que esta vez las cosas serían diferentes – continuó Susannah volviendo a bajar la mirada – Imaginé que al estar lejos había llegado a descubrir en su corazón un amor real hacia mi y por eso quería volver conmigo. Si sus sentimientos en realidad habían cambiado yo ya no podía sentirme culpable, podía ser libre para amarlo sin sentir que le estaba robando a otra lo que por justicia le pertenecía... pero estaba equivocada.

Los ojos verdes de Candy se abrieron de par en par al escuchar las últimas palabras de Susannah, pero sus labios guardaron silencio.

- Sólo bastaba escucharle hablar para entender que tú aún ocupabas todo. Yo no tenía derecho sobre un corazón que se resistía a darme espacio. Pude ver que él solamente me estaba buscando por las mismas razones de antes, por honor, por compromiso, por agradecimiento. No sentí que fuese lo correcto y como no estaba dispuesta a cometer la misma injusticia dos veces no pude aceptar el ofrecimiento de Terry.

- ¿Entonces lo rechazaste... por... por mi? – preguntó Candy confundida y asombrada.

- No, Candy, – replicó Susannah con un brillo de orgullo en su mirada – Te debo la vida y eso no lo olvido, pero creo que más bien lo hice por mi. He aprendido que no tengo por qué conformarme con un amor ajeno cuando seguramente puedo encontrar uno que será mío por derecho.

- ¿El de tu nuevo amigo, quizá? – preguntó Candy sin poder contener más su curiosidad.

- ¡Oh, no! ¡En absoluto! – replicó Susannah con firmeza – La amistad entre él y yo está totalmente desprovista de matices románticos. No hay nada en esa dirección. Yo me refería más bien a ese alguien que aún no conozco, pero que seguramente encontraré tarde o temprano ¿No crees?

- SI...claro...estoy segura que lo encontrarás... pronto – respondió Candy atropellando las palabras.

- Eso espero. Mientras tanto, me alegro de la decisión que tomé en su momento. Cuando me enteré de que tú y Terry se casarían supe que había hecho lo correcto. Quiero que sepas que acepté la invitación del señor Hathaway para el estreno porque quería ser testigo de la felicidad de Terry.

- ¿Y qué fue lo que encontraste? – preguntó Candy temiendo la respuesta de su interlocutora.

- Ni siquiera necesité verlos juntos. Me bastó con mirar a Terry en el escenario y escuchar las primeras líneas que recitó esa noche para entender que cada línea iba dirigida a ti, al igual que antes. Hice lo correcto. Solamente quería contarte esto y agradecerte nuevamente porque gracias a ti pude vivir para entender todas estas cosas.

A pesar de que la visita de Susannah no duró mucho tiempo más, las palabras de la joven quedaron resonando en los oídos de Candy durante todo el día y aún durante la larga noche de insomnio que siguió.

Candy no alcanzaba a conectar las piezas de aquel rompecabezas. Susannah había estado tan segura de que Terry no la amaba que no había dudado en rechazarlo. Al parecer estaba tan convencida del amor de Terry por Candy que había apostado su destino en lo que creía un acto de justicia y desprendimiento. Luego, al volver a ver a Terry, lejos de pensar que se había equivocado, sentía que había hecho lo correcto.

Sin embargo, la otra parte de la historia que Candy conocía se veía tan distinta. Terry, libre ya de su compromiso con Susannah, en lugar de correr a buscarla - como hubiese sido lo lógico en caso de que aún la amara - había continuado con su vida sin mover siquiera un músculo para provocar un reencuentro. Esa no era la conducta de un enamorado.

Habían pasado cuatro meses entre el rechazo de Susannah y la visita de Terry a Chicago con el propósito de ayudarla a salvarse de Neil. Había tenido tiempo suficiente para buscarla y no lo había hecho. Aún peor, al ofrecerle su mano en matrimonio nunca había hablado de amor. De Terry sólo había recibido una propuesta amistosa, un favor hecho una amiga en un momento de aprieto, un estratagema ingeniosa. Nada más.

Los meses que había pasado al lado de Terry, su indiferencia, su distancia no parecían decir lo contrario... ¿Qué pensar entonces de lo que Susannah le había dicho? Por más vueltas que le daba al asunto, no lograba aclararlo ni siquiera un poco. Dos días más tarde un nuevo evento contriburía a complicar las cosas aún más.

Sophie entró a la habitación sin que su patrona la escuchara. Observó por un momento a la joven rubia mirando por la ventana con expresión ausente. Había notado que con frecuencia observaba a los transeúntes que atravesaban la avenida como si quisiera poder huir y perderse entre los paseantes. Era claro que algo la tenía sumamente preocupada. La doncella había echado de ver que su señora había estado adelgazando en las últimas semanas, como lo atestiguaba el hecho de que sus vestidos le quedaban ligeramente más flojos que antes.

A ratos le daba pena ver a una mujer tan joven y bonita sumirse en una tristeza tan profunda. No obstante ella misma tenía penas propias por las cuales preocuparse y si no descubría algo importante pronto, no podría resolver su problema.

- Señora,- dijo al fin la doncella rompiendo el silencio – Este paquete y esta carta vinieron en el correo para usted, esta mañana.

Candy, saliendo de su trance, extendió la mano para tomar el pequeño paquete y la misiva que la sirvienta le extendía. La muchacha agradeció a Sophie y ésta se apresuró a dejarla sola.

La joven rasgó el papel y pronto descubrió una caja de terciopelo. En el interior había un broche de oro con una imagen de porcelana en el centro. Era una pintura miniatura de una paloma y unos lirios del valle. Candy recordó que alguna vez la Hermana María le había contado que esas diminutas flores blancas eran símbolo de la amistad pura y desinteresada.

"¿Qué podría significar esa joya?" pensó intrigada, dirigiendo entonces su atención hacia el sobre que había acompañado al paquete. No necesitó abrirlo para entender quién estaba detrás de todo aquello. La escritura de rasgos largos y decididos era inconfundible. Con dedos nerviosos abrió el sobre. Si bien no tenía dudas quien mandaba la carta, le intrigaba mucho qué podía contener en sus líneas:

Candy:

Este silencio entre los dos me es insoportable. Ya no me importa quien pudo haber tenido la razón y quien se equivocó en esa discusión sin sentido. De todas formas sé que yo fui quien provocó el problema en un principio y te pido disculpas.

Estás en todo tu derecho si de todas formas ya no quieres volver a hablarme. Sin embargo ¿No crees que sería mejor que pudiéramos vivir en términos más amables el tiempo que tengamos que estar juntos? Te pido al menos que consideres darme una tregua. Déjame probarte que puedo comportarme a la altura de las circunstancias.

Si aceptas mi propuesta usa esta noche el broche que te envío. Considéralo nuestra bandera de la paz. Si crees que ni siquiera merezco la oportunidad devuélveme el broche durante la cena. Yo sabré aceptar tu decisión.

Terry

Candy dejó caer la carta sobre su secreter ¿Qué se suponía que debía de hacer ahora? Justo cuando creía que Terry no podía ya sorprenderla, el hombre hacía un movimiento totalmente inesperado. Aquello era sencillamente injusto.

- No, no, la falda azul marino y la blusa crema. La que tiene cuello alto y bordados de rococó al frente. – señaló Candy a Sophie cambiando por tercera vez de opinión en la noche.

Con marcado nerviosismo la joven siguió los preparativos de su toilette aún incapaz de tomar una decisión. El corazón le pedía a gritos una oportunidad para Terry, aunque fuese solamente para mantenerse como amigos. La razón sin embargo le decía que era mejor guardar la distancia establecida. Al final, cuando tuvieran que divorciarse, dolería menos la separación ¿Pero qué si Susannah no estaba equivocada? ¿Qué si él realmente aún la amaba y estaba inseguro de confesárselo?

"¿Terry, inseguro con una mujer?" se decía ella incrédula, "No me parece muy probable... no él... no obstante."

El broche continuaba aún en su caja, la cual ella no dejaba de mirar de tiempo en tiempo. El corazón latiéndole precipitadamente en indecisión.

Sophie peinó los rizos de la joven en una sencilla cola de caballo adornándola con un listón de terciopelo azul oscuro que hacía un hermoso contraste con el color dorado de su cabellera.

- ¿Piensa usar algún camafeo o broche en el cuello de su blusa, señora? – preguntó la doncella dando los últimos toques al atuendo de su patrona.

- No...yo...luego lo decido, Sophie. Tú adelántate y dile a Lucy que sirva ya la cena. En un momento más bajo.

Obedeciendo inmediatamente sus órdenes la mujer asintió con la cabeza y dejó la habitación. Candy, una vez sola, se quedó de pie unos minutos. De repente, en un impulso, tomó la cajita y la guardó en su bolsillo. Sin llevar el broche puesto bajó al comedor.

Sentado, con los dedos tamborileando en la mesa, Terry observaba sin interés los movimientos de los sirvientes que comenzaban a servir la cena. Fue entonces cuando Candy entró al comedor. Los ojos de él revisaron de inmediato su atuendo y la muchacha pudo percibir claramente la desilusión en el rostro de él. Sin embargo, fiel a su promesa, él no dijo nada.

Comieron el primer y segundo platillo en casi total silencio, apenas dirigiéndose la palabra en los momentos en que la cortesía o la necesidad obligaban a intercambiar frases sin importancia. Cuando se hubieron servido los postres, Candy les pidió a los sirvientes que se retiraran.

La joven repasó con la mirada la habitación, como si quisiera cerciorarse que realmente estaban solos. Con la mano temblándole ligeramente sacó la cajita del bolsillo de su falda y la puso en la mesa. Terry la observaba en silencio. Era imposible leer emoción alguna en el rostro del joven.

Sin decir nada más, la muchacha abrió la caja. Con lentitud y sin dejar de mirar al joven, extrajo el broche y se lo prendió al cuello de su blusa. Los labios de Candy se fueron plegando levemente, hasta esbozar una suave sonrisa. En señal de buena voluntad la joven extendió su mano al joven, pero éste, en lugar de estrechársela, se la llevó a los labios depositando un beso breve.

- Gracias – dijo él haciendo que su mirada se encontrara con la de ella y la tregua quedó sellada.

**Nos leemos pronto...**


	8. Capitulo 8- Dulce Tregua

**HOLA CHICAS, SE QUE NO TENGO PERDON DE DIOS... MIL DISCULPAS POR LA TARDANZA PERO NO ME HABIA DADO TIEMPO DE SUBIR ESTA HISTORIA... PERO PROCURE HACERME UN TIEMPITO Y AQUI ME TIENEN... ESPERO ME PERDONEN Y DISFRUTEN SU LECTURA...**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 7. **

**DULCE TREGUA**

- Sé que a veces me he comportado de manera inconsistente – reconoció él.

Ambos jóvenes habían dejado el comedor y se encontraban sentados frente al fuego de uno de los salones de la casa. Ella tenía la mirada fija en la chimenea y con disimulado nerviosismo jugaba con el anillo de brillantes en su mano izquierda. Él la observaba de tiempo en tiempo.

- Tal vez te he parecido... distante – continuó escogiendo con lentitud sus palabras. Ella asintió en silencio, sin mirarle – No obstante... la noche del estreno... yo... me la pasé muy bien en tu compañía – ahora el anillo de Candy daba vueltas furiosamente sobre su dedo – te habrás preguntado qué pasó conmigo los días siguientes.

- Sí – contestó la muchacha haciendo un esfuerzo para que la voz no le temblara.

- Ni yo mismo lo sé, pero te aseguro que no deseaba hacerte sentir ignorada – repuso él comenzando a encontrar que la luz del hogar proyectaba las más hermosas luces sobre los cabellos rubios de la joven.

- Yo... estoy muy confundida... con toda esta situación, Terry – se animó ella finalmente a hablar, aún sin mirar a los ojos del joven – Esto de vivir juntos... es... extraño... y el no poder salir... me tiene inquieta. Es como si estuviese prisionera.

- Te entiendo, – interpeló él y su cuerpo se inclinó ligeramente hacia ella, la distancia entre ambos aún patente – para mi también ha sido difícil.

- Ayudaría entonces que al menos pudiéramos sentirnos cómodos el uno con el otro ¿No lo crees? – dijo ella levantando al fin los ojos, sus manos comenzando a tranquilizarse sobre el fondo oscuro de su regazo azul. Él la miraba de nuevo con esa misma intensidad perturbadora. Debía de incomodarla, pero Candy se sorprendió a sí misma disfrutando del calor de los ojos de Terry sobre su piel.

Por su parte, incapaz de leer las inquietudes que despertaba en Candy, él se perdía en observar en silencio las líneas afiladas de los dedos femeninos. El dorso de la mano era tan blanco que parecía resplandecer bajo la luz del hogar , contrastando sobre la tela oscura de la falda. Repasó mentalmente la sensación de aquella piel bajos sus labios, tan sólo unos minutos antes, cuando le había besado la mano. Bastaba solamente un inocente motivo para encenderle la mente. Mantenerse así, sentado al extremo del "loveseat", desviando la mirada y ocultando sus temblores internos bajo una máscara de tranquilidad era insoportable.

- Hubo un tiempo en que podíamos hacer cosas juntos y disfrutar de la mutua compañía... como buenos amigos – continuó ella sin saber que el movimiento de sus labios con cada palabra tentaba los límites del autocontrol del joven.

- Eso era cuando no estábamos riñendo – comentó el joven con una semi sonrisa apenas dibujándose en el rostro. Candy no pudo menos que imitar el gesto.

Imposible resistirse a esa atracción exasperante. La muchacha podía sentir un delicioso vértigo que le subía del vientre bajo el efecto de aquella sonrisa reticente. "Esto es alarmante," se dijo, "Si puede hacerme esto con sólo sonreírme, qué pasaría si me tomase en sus brazos justo como estoy deseándolo."

- Me temo que en el colegio ni tú ni yo estábamos en el cuadro de honor por nuestra conducta dulce y reposada - añadió él sintiéndose más cómodo hablando de tiempos más felices.

- Es verdad, pero al menos podríamos intentar averigüar si hemos mejorado en cortesía con los años – contestó ella, buscando desesperadamente una salida para continuar la conversación sin perder los estribos.

- Después de la última instancia creo que yo no he mejorado mucho – apuntó él un tanto avergonzando.

- A decir verdad, yo no puedo decir que mi comportamiento haya sido mejor – respondió ella asombrada del sincero arrepentimiento que parecía respirar en las palabras de él – Siento haber sonado tan... poco agradecida después de todo lo que estás haciendo por mi.

- No... no, ni siquiera lo menciones – interrumpió él frunciendo el ceño, acercándose un poco más a ella sin que los cuerpos llegaran aún ni remotamente a rozarse.

- Entonces hablemos solamente de las cosas pasadas que nos traen alegría. – agregó ella percibiendo que la ansiedad volvía a hacerse ver en el rostro del joven - Es mejor tener mala memoria cuando se trata de cosas desagradables.

- Estoy de acuerdo ¿Podemos entonces intentar volver a ser amigos?- preguntó él, una pequeña luz de esperanza volviendo a brillar en sus ojos.

- No veo por qué no – respondió ella, reprimiendo un suspiro de desilusión ante la petición del joven. "¿Sólo amigos, Terry? ¿Eso es lo único que quieres de mi?" Sin embargo, no era hora para lamentarse, sino para negociar. Haciendo una pausa la muchacha se atrevió a hacer su propia solicitud – Aunque me gustaría que olvidáramos esa idea de mantenerme encerrada.

Terry se reclinó sobre el asiento del sofá. La idea no le gustaba ni siquiera un poco. La perceptible incomodidad del joven ante el rumbo que tomaba la conversación desquebrajó de cuajo la seducción del momento .

- Candy, entiendo cómo te sientes, pero no creo que sea pertinente... – inició él a explicar sus objeciones intentando controlarse.- Estoy arrepentido por la manera en qué reaccioné la otra noche, pero aún pienso que es demasiado riesgoso que salgas sola a trabajar todos los días. Si algo te pasara, yo no me lo perdonaría. Aunque este matrimonio sea una comedia, me siento responsable por tu seguridad.

La joven hubiese querido poder leer a través de las palabras de Terry ¿Debía entender que la preocupación de él transpiraba un sentimiento más allá de la amistad?¿O era solamente consecuencia del sentido que él tenía sobre el deber y el honor?

- ¿Terry, te has puesto a pensar que posiblemente, después de que este matrimonio esté disuelto, los riesgos aún estén presentes? Tú no vas a estar ahí entonces y yo no puedo detener mi vida, ni ahora ni nunca por miedo a lo que Neil pueda hacer – repuso ella, preguntándose internamente si sus palabras tendrían algún efecto en el joven.

"Cuando este matrimonio esté disuelto. No olvidas el trato, Candy, ¿no es así? Todo lo contrario, debes estar contando los días para no tener que estar más a mi lado," pensó el joven endureciendo la expresión y la muchacha sintió que la sangre se le helaba al ver su reacción.

- Comprendo tu punto. Tal vez tengas razón. – dijo él, después de un instante, desviando la mirada. Internamente buscó en su memoria las palabras de Albert que lo habían animado a intentar un nuevo acercamiento ¿Sería esta una causa perdida aún antes de iniciada? – Sin embargo,- continuó él- si estás tan decidida a volver a trabajar durante lo que resta de este año te pediría que al menos buscaras empleo en el área de Manhattan ¿Estarías de acuerdo con eso al menos?

- Trato hecho – contestó la joven tratando de animarse.

Terry solamente asintió para demostrar su acuerdo. En el fondo se prometió que haría todo lo que estuviese en su poder para proteger a la muchacha aún a costa de ella misma. Sin decir nada, ambos jóvenes permanecieron unos minutos más en la habitación, observando el fuego y luchando por dominar el pensamiento.

Cuando los oídos de Candy comenzaron de nuevo a percibir el leve sonido de la respiración de Terry como si se tratase de la propia, la joven supo que no podía exponerse más al influjo de la presencia del hombre y por lo tanto se levantó de su asiento para despedirse y retirarse a sus habitaciones.

Terry se quedó en el salón hasta tarde, imaginando la sensación de los encajes debajo de la falda de Candy que hacían ruido al rozar la alfombra.

Las cosas cambiaron lentamente en los días que siguieron. Siendo ave nocturna por naturaleza Terry se levantaba tarde para tomar el desayuno en el solarium de cristal que daba de lleno al jardín interior de la casa. El otoño había teñido de dorado los árboles que continuamente llovían hojas sobre el follaje seco mientras el joven sorbía lentamente el té y miraba de reojo a la mujer rubia que compartía su mesa.

Ambos conversaban informalmente de esas naderías cotidianas. Para los sirvientes era obvio que las tensiones de las semanas anteriores eran cosa de la historia. La señora sonreía de nuevo abiertamente y el señor la miraba intensamente entre platillo y platillo. Aún más, entre ellos parecía haber una corriente fresca, suelta y relajada que no había existido antes. Cosa extraña, la risa del patrón empezó a hacerse oir en la casa de vez en cuando.

Después de la primera comida del día Candy se dedicaba a sus quehaceres cotidianos y Terry se retiraba a su estudio para atender sus asuntos. A veces el joven observaba con disimulo por la ventana, esperando la ocasión en que Candy saldría a buscar empleo. La salida se dio repetidamente los martes y los viernes, pero por más de un mes no pareció dar resultados positivos. Terry le agradecía secretamente al cielo que así fuese, en parte por la seguridad de ella y en parte por puro egoísmo. El delicioso encanto de escuchar los pasos de Candy en la casa era un lujo del que no le gustaba prescindir. Después de todo, el placer podía ser tan breve...

El almuerzo era ligero, pero igualmente les daba oportunidad de estar juntos, embromarse y pasarla bien. Las tardes eran tranquilas y languidecían con lentitud hasta que Terry dejaba la casa para ir al teatro. A veces ella le acompañaba. Magnífica excusa para colgarse del brazo de él y caminar a su lado sintiendo su perfume y palpando la dureza de sus músculos bajo el saco.

La noche volaba y las cenas era siempre largas después de las funciones. El clima se tornaba cada vez más frío haciendo que el calor del hogar fuera más y más anhelado. Delicia de cerrar la puerta tras de sí para hundirse en la calidez de una mirada verde. Sin embargo... al llegar la hora del retiro nocturno la soledad de la alcoba y la frialdad de las sábanas continuaban inmutables. Sophie encendía la chimenea todas las noches en la alcoba de Candy, pero la muchacha sentía que la frialdad del cuerpo le calaba hasta los huesos.

- ¿Te gustaría ir a dar una vuelta en carruaje por Central Park esta mañana? Parece que por fin hoy va a salir el sol – preguntó Terry cierto día, tratando de sostener el diario como si lo estuviera leyendo.

- ¿No piensas ensayar como de costumbre?- preguntó ella intrigada.

- No. Ayer fue la representación número treinta. Después de ese número no estudio ya más en el papel. Me tomaré unos días libres por las mañanas antes de estudiar uno nuevo ¿Quieres salir conmigo, entonces?

- Sí, por supuesto. Será un cambio agradable. Sólo dame un momento para cambiarme.

Con la misma algarabía con que recibiera la noticia de un paseo en los tiempos del colegio la muchacha subió a toda prisa a su habitación. A Sophie le costó trabajo complacer a su patrona en esa ocasión

- ¿El vestido de lana rojo?

- No, demasiado formal.

- ¿El de crepé de seda color durazno?

- Muy ligero y no va con ninguno de mis sobretodos.

- ¿El traje violeta?

- Menos. No me sienta bien en las caderas.

La siempre paciente doncella estaba a punto de perder el aplomo, cuando por fin su señora le dio su aprobación a un traje de dos piezas en verde oscuro con pasamanería negra y una blusa de encaje blanco. El resultado, sin embargo fue altamente satisfactorio para la doméstica, que habiendo trabajado antes con Eliza Leagan, no podía evitar compararlas. La señorita Leagan era bella, pero costaba mucho hacer resaltar sus facciones entre el artificio de sus poses estudiadas. Su nueva patrona en cambio, era una belleza natural, sin pretensiones. Sophie no alcanzaba a entender por qué de repente Candy se había puesto tan nerviosa por una simple salida al parque. Se pusiera lo que se pusiera se vería igualmente encantadora.

La franca mirada de admiración que le diera Terry al bajar las escaleras, fue la mejor recompensa para Candy, que tuvo que esconder el sonrojo de satisfacción bajo el velo de su sombrero. El joven le extendió el brazo y mientras ambos salían, se quedó pensando en los encantadores rizos rubios de la muchacha bajo el lustroso negro de aquel sombrero de plumas. Recordó entonces la noche de bodas y volvió a ver aquellos rizos luciendo libres de las horquillas que los sostenían ¡Qué ganas de verlos esparcidos sobre su lecho y enredarse en ellos!

- ¿Un carruaje abierto? ¡Qué linda idea! – exclamó Candy al bajar del auto y ver el carruaje que les esperaba.

- Qué bueno que te gusta. No hay nada como dar un paseo en Central Park de esta manera – contestó Terry teniendo que dejar del lado sus fantasías con los rizos de Candy cuando hubieron llegado al lugar.

La joven se acercó a los caballos y comenzó a acariciarles bajo la suave piel de sus guantes negros. Terry, deseando en el fondo la suerte de los equinos, decidió que era mejor concentrarse en dar instrucciones a su chofer y luego al cochero del carruaje si en realidad quería mantener la calma por el resto del paseo.

- ¿Estás lista? – preguntó él volviéndose al fin hacia ella.

- Por supuesto – repuso Candy aceptando la mano que él le ofrecía para ayudarla a subir al carruaje.

Eran los primeros días de Noviembre y el frío otoñal se sentía a través de los rayos solares aunque la mañana estaba avanzada y el cielo se veía desusualmente despejado. Sin embargo, bajo la protección de los abrigos y las frazadas que le cubrían el regazo Candy se sentía más que cómoda. Estando acostumbrada a la crudeza del invierno de Illinois, un paseo al aire libre en un día soleado de otoño era tan agradable como un día de campo en primavera, aunque el encanto era distinto.

Los árboles dorados parecían desmoronarse de tiempo en tiempo, cuando el viento agitaba el follaje haciendo caer las hojas secas al suelo. Alguna pareja caminando lentamente a lo largo de las veredas, uno que otro paseante solitario, el vendedor de globos, los ojos luminosos de los niños y el sonido de los cascos parecían mezclarse formando un solo espectáculo desplegándose en colores y sonidos ante los sentidos abiertos de la joven.

- Todo mundo parece haber tenido la idea de salir esta mañana – comentó la joven con una alegría que hacía que Terry olvidase momentáneamente sus preocupaciones.

- Dios sabe cuándo volveremos a tener un día soleado como este. El invierno se acerca, Candy, y con él las actividades al aire libre serán cada vez más esporádicas – contestó él con simpleza.

- Pero cuando haya nieve siempre habrá la posibilidad de jugar con un trineo o patinar. Cuando era niña, no había quien me ganara en las peleas con bolas de nieve – comentó ella sonriendo abiertamente al recordar sus correrías infantiles.

- No hay quien te gane en una pelea. Fin de la discusión – apuntó él con un gesto terminante de su mano derecha.

- Quien te oiga debe pensar que soy una energúmena que va buscando pleito por donde quiera – objetó ella frunciendo el ceño.

- - La persona que llegase a pensar eso estaría justamente en lo cierto y no arrugues la nariz que se te notan más las pecas – repuso él llevándose el dedo índice a su propia nariz y plegando la comisura de los labios en una sonrisa entre pícara y burlona.

- Nunca cambias ¿No es así? – respondió ella diciéndose para sus adentros que el hoyuelo que se marcaba en la mejilla izquierda de Terry cuando sonreía era tan encantador que podía perdonarle en ese momento cualquier cosa.

- Genio y figura... – apuntó él alzando una ceja- creo que alguna vez te dije que esa era la razón por la que me gustaba el teatro ¿Recuerdas?

- Porque puedes vivir muchas vidas... ser príncipe o mendigo, matar con justicia...- contestó ella recordando las palabras exactas del joven en aquella ocasión.

- ... y también puedes enamorarte – concluyó él asombrado de que ella recordara aquel momento con la misma claridad que él.

Sintiendo que la mirada del joven sobre ella se volvía incómodamente intensa, Candy volvió su atención hacia el paisaje.

- Nuestras vidas han cambiado tanto desde aquel entonces – dijo Terry desviando los ojos hacia los botones en el puño de su abrigo.

- En tu caso, los cambios han sido para bien – respondió ella con apenas un hito de voz – La otra noche, durante la fiesta en el hotel, pude sentir que tu decisión de dejar a tu padre para seguir tus sueños fue la mejor que pudiste haber hecho. Tú has nacido para el escenario, para el arte, no para la Cámara Alta. De todas formas, hubieses sido un legislador perezoso y camorrista – agregó al fin ella con un dejo de malicia en su acento.

- Ya imaginaba yo que no podía esperar que tus alabanzas llevaran a ninguna cosa buena – repuso él con socarronería.

- Uno tiene lo que se merece- argumentó Candy, sintiéndose mucho más cómoda con aquel giro juguetón que había tomado la conversación.

- Si así fuese siempre, yo ya me habría ganado por lo menos un beso por pasearte en una mañana tan linda – repuso él con una luz pícara en la mirada al tiempo que movía el cuerpo para estar provocadoramente más cerca de la joven.

- Quien pretende recibir recompensa por una gesto amable denigra su buena obra – respondió ella moviéndose rápidamente al extremo del asiento.

- Y quien no demuestra agradecimiento por el favor recibido se convierte en un ingrato – replicó él divertido con el juego.

- La gratitud se puede expresar en muchas formas distintas. Es privilegio de quien la siente el demostrarla en el tiempo y el modo que más le parezca correcto – contestó la joven cada vez más entretenida en aquel duelo verbal.

- ¿Debo entender que me expresarás tu gratitud tarde o temprano? – inquirió el joven alzando la ceja.

- Exactamente, pero no deberás esperar nada en específico– apuntó ella agitando el dedo índice en señal de negación.

- ¿Ni siquiera un beso? – insistió él inclinando el rostro para acortar de nuevo la distancia entre ambos.

- Yo elegiré lo que realmente mereces – repuso Candy sintiendo que no podría resistir esa ofensiva juguetona de Terry si no lograba cambiar la conversación pronto.

- No creo poder confiar en tu juicio. Terminarás regalándome un sapo- dijo Terry con un mohín de fastidio y cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

- No es mala idea. Una mascota es siempre buena compañía.

El joven iba a decir algo para protestar cuando el cochero les avisó que el paseo había llegado a su fin.

Las miradas de todos los miembros del Country Club se volvían para admirar el paso ligero en un par de botas de piel oscura, los ojos verdes profundos, el sombrero de media copa adornado con una mascada de gasa blanca y la figura esbelta enmarcada por el traje de montar. Sostenida del brazo de Terry para apaciguar su imperceptible nerviosismo, Candy avanzaba por los salones del club sintiendo sobre de sí los ojos de la sociedad neoyorkina.

- Es Terruce Granchester y su esposa, la millonaria de Chicago – se murmuraba entre las tazas de té y las copas de brandy.

- Es linda – decía algún caballero joven.

- Pero seguramente existen varios millones de razones más por las cuales él la desposó – comentaba un anciano financiero detrás de una bocanada de humo de su habano.

- Se dice que los Andley adquirieron una ventajosa conexión con la aristocracia inglesa con ese enlace- sugirió una dama dejando descansar su cuchara de plata sobre el plato.

- Un enlace de conveniencia entonces, con ventaja para ambas partes – añadió otra dama – Como debe de ser.

- Aún sin la fortuna, la belleza de la mujer valdría la pena – insistió el joven.

- ¿Bella? – Inquirió la primera dama - ¡Qué va!... Demasiado rubia.

Terry podía sentir la tensión de la joven a través de los dedos que Candy tenía posados en su brazo. Instintivamente cubrió la mano de la joven con la propia para infundirle confianza, prolongando el contacto engolosinado con la sensación de bienestar que le producía.

"No puedo evitarlo. Me gusta sentir cómo la miran cuando va a mi lado," se decía él, "En estos momentos poco importa que ella no sea mi esposa en el lecho como en público. Por lo menos aquí, ante los ojos de todos, ella es mía... y quién sabe... tal vez, con algo de paciencia pronto su corazón acceda rendírseme como antes."

- ¿Puedes decirme ahora en qué consiste la sorpresa de la que me habías hablado? – preguntó Candy sacando a Terry de sus cavilaciones, una vez que hubieron dejado los salones del club y se encaminaban hacia las caballerizas.

- Un segundo solamente. Quiero mostrarte algo interesante – contestó él conduciéndola entre las cuadras y llevándola hasta un caballo negro con una mancha blanca en la frente que miraba con ojos oscuros y brillantes.

- ¡Qué lindo es! – exclamó la joven saludando al animal con una sonrisa – Se parece un poco a la yegua de Eliza, Cleopatra. Yo la cuidé por un tiempo y éramos las mejores amigas ¿Sabes?

- Pues éste no es yegua. Se llama Sultán y la sorpresa de la que te hablé se encuentra parada a tus espaldas – repuso Terry esperando a ver la reacción de la joven.

Candy volvió el rostro con impaciencia. Sus ojos curiosos se encontraron con una mirada azul cielo que la observaba con una serenidad bondadosa y una sonrisa franca que ella conocía muy bien.

- ¡Albert! – Exclamó la joven en asombro y alegría - ¡Por todos los cielos! ¡Albert! ¡En realidad eres tú!

Desbordando contento la muchacha echó los brazos al cuello de su amigo abrazándole con fuerza.

- ¡Cuidado, Candy, que vas a estrangular al hombre! Bien dicen que hay amores que matan– rió Terry de buena gana, satisfecho de ver a Candy tan contenta.

- Disculpa, Albert, pero es que estoy muy feliz de volver a verte – repuso la joven soltando a su amigo.

- Yo también estoy muy contento de volver a ver a mi enfermera preferida – dijo Albert al fin sin perder la sonrisa deslumbrante que le caracterizaba.

- ¿Pero qué haces aquí en Nueva York? – preguntó Candy intrigada, mientras muchas más preguntas sobre su misterioso amigo se le volvían a agolpar en la cabeza.

- Ya sabes que siempre ando en busca de nuevos aires. Por el momento estoy trabajando aquí, en las caballerizas de este club. Los caballos son uno de mis animales preferidos.

- Por el momento me hace el gran favor de cuidar a mi Sultán. Nadie como Albert para ocuparse de un muchacho inquieto como él – comentó Terry haciéndole una caricia a su caballo – Por cierto, me imagino que ustedes dos tendrán mucho que contarse, así que los dejaré solos mientras Sultán y yo damos una vuelta.

Diciendo esto último el joven montó con destreza al animal que ya estaba listo para el paseo y salió de las caballerizas dejando a los dos amigos para que conversaran a gusto. Una vez solos, Albert y Candy caminaron a lo largo de las cuadras, mientras el hombre le mostraba a su joven amiga todos sus "muchachos". Parecía como si nunca se hubieran separado, tan bien se sentían el uno con el otro.

- Candy, quisiera pedirte una disculpa – se atrevió a decir Albert después de un buen rato.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó la muchacha confundida.

- Por haber dejado el departamento sin previo aviso. Fuiste la mejor de las amigas durante toda mi enfermedad y me apenó muchísimo tener que desaparecer como lo hice una vez que hube recuperado la memoria.

- No te preocupes por eso, Albert – repuso la joven con una sonrisa suave – Yo ya sabía que eso ocurrirían tarde o temprano, aunque debo confesar que de inicio me sentí muy triste al verme sola de nuevo.

- Eso imaginé. Créeme, si las cosas hubiesen podido ser diferentes me habría despedido de ti como Dios manda, pero cuando recuperé mi pasado recordé que tenía que arreglar ciertos asuntos personales que no podían esperar.

- Yo entiendo. No tienes por qué darme explicaciones. Después de todo, sé bien que te mantuviste al tanto de mi. Cuando tuve necesidad de que alguien me ayudara tú volviste a presentarte, como siempre. No olvido que fue gracias a ti que... ya sabes... pude desembarazarme de Neil - repuso la joven alzando los ojos y bajando la voz.

- Ni lo menciones – se apresuró a decir Albert con una negación de cabeza – yo solamente tuve una idea oportuna, es Terry quien realmente salvó la situación. Por cierto ¿Cómo encuentras tu vida al lado de él? Espero que sobrevivan el uno al otro. . . al menos por el tiempo que tendrán que estar juntos – añadió Albert en tono de broma, pero una sombra en la mirada de la muchacha le confirmó lo que él ya sabía perfectamente.

- ¡Ay, Albert! A veces ya no sé ni qué sentir con todo esto – se animó la joven a decir con un suspiro.

- ¿Tan mal se llevan? – preguntó Albert deteniéndose frente a la cuadra donde esperaba un caballo de un blanco impecable.

- Al principio las cosas fueron difíciles porque Terry se mostraba frío y distante. Luego se mostró más amable y más tarde frío de nuevo. Después peleamos y nos dijimos cosas horribles.

- ¡Vaya! Pensé que esos cambios de humor tan violentos entre ustedes eran cosa del pasado, de la época en que estuvieron enamorados. Imaginé que ahora las cosas serían distintas – comentó Albert fingiendo sorpresa.

Candy bajó los ojos, preguntándose si podía sincerarse con Albert sobre sus sentimientos, como en otros tiempos.

- ¿Qué pasa, Candy? - preguntó el joven al notar el silencio de la muchacha - ¿Es que estaba equivocado? ¿Acaso tú aún sientes algo por él?

La joven volvió el rostro pretendiendo mirar el pelaje blanco del caballo que la observaba con curiosidad. Después de unos momentos pesados de silencio, la joven asintió con la cabeza, sin decir más.

- ¿Y él? ¿Sabes lo que él siente por ti? – indagó Albert con un acento sereno y cariñoso que hacía que aún en medio de la tristeza Candy recobrara un poco de la tranquilidad que le faltaba a sus noches.

- No lo sé – contestó ella al fin con voz enronquecida – Últimamente las cosas han ido bien entre nosotros e inclusive, alguien me dijo que él aún me quiere, pero yo quisiera oirlo de sus labios ¿Entiendes? A veces pienso que este año pasará completo sin que él de señales concretas y que al fin nos tendremos que separar como siempre.

- Vamos, Candy, no hay que ser tan pesimista – le animó el joven con una palmadita en el hombro – tú nunca has sido de las que se rinden antes de dar pelea. Además, ¿Te has puesto a pensar que tal vez él también esté esperando señales de tu parte?

La joven levantó lentamente su cabeza rubia dirigiendo una mirada de incredulidad a su amigo.

- ¿Tú crees? – preguntó ella frunciendo el ceño.

- Tal vez. Toma en cuenta que Terry vivió una infancia muy diferente a la tuya, Candy. – Repuso Albert – Aunque es irónico; tú, creciendo en una casa para huérfanos, recibiste más cariño y atenciones que él, a pesar de haber nacido en cuna noble. Para Terry no es fácil dejar ver las cosas que tiene dentro. Además, debes de recordar que entre ustedes han pasado cosas dolorosas.

- Pero si yo nunca hice nada para lastimarlo, fueron sólo las circunstancias – se defendió ella con vehemencia.

- En eso estoy de acuerdo, pero ¿te has preguntado cómo lo ve él?

Candy iba a responder a eso último cuando el sonido de los cascos de Sultán interrumpieron la conversación.

- Espero que hayan tenido tiempo suficiente para hablar mal de mi, porque lamento decirles que se ha terminado – comentó Terry con una chispa traviesa en la mirada que desarmaba sus palabras de su carga sarcástica y las volvía inofensivas.

- Buscaremos otra mejor oportunidad – contestó Albert con la misma intención juguetona, mientras Terry se apeaba.

- Hablando de oportunidades – continuó el joven moreno – quisiera aprovechar que tú estás presente para que funjas como árbitro en una cuenta pendiente entre Candy y yo.

La muchacha sorprendida por las palabras de Terry no dejó de observar una mirada de mutuo entendimiento entre ambos hombres que le pareció por demás sospechosa. Si Albert y Terry planeaban hacerle una mala broma, ella no estaba dispuesta a dejarse vencer por esos dos pillos, aunque los quisiera tanto a ambos.

- ¿De qué cuenta pendiente, hablas, se puede saber?- indagó ella desafiante.

- De cierta apuesta que tú misma sugeriste volver a hacer – respondió él con una mirada que parecía decir "te atrapé".

"Ahí lo tienes, tú misma te lo buscaste." Se dijo ella enojada consigo misma, "si pensabas que Terry olvidaría el asunto estabas equivocada. Ten cuidado o te volverá a hacer caer en otra apuesta ventajosa."

- ¿Una apuesta? Me parece interesante – contestó Albert divertido al observar la carga eléctrica que se sentía correr entre la pareja.

- ¿Y sobre qué cosa vamos a apostar? - se animó Candy a preguntar con desconfianza.

- Sobre caballos, como siempre – respondió Terry con un acento inocentón que ni Candy ni Albert le creyeron – Mi Sultán contra el caballo que Albert mismo escoja para ti.

- ¿Para mi? – preguntó ella cada vez más segura de que las cosas iban de mal en peor.

- Sí, una carrera corta de ida y regreso entre tú y yo. Sugiero que Albert mismo escoja entre los caballos propiedad del Club uno que sea rival justo para medirse con Sultán. No dudarás de nuestro amigo ¿O sí?

Candy se volvió a ver a Albert, segura de la integridad de su amigo pero no de su buen humor y ganas de gastarle una buena broma.

- Por supuesto que confío en él, pero al menos me permitirás probar al caballo antes de hacer la carrera – dijo ella con cautela.

- Claro que sí – aceptó Terry con naturalidad y luego, volviéndose hacia el rubio preguntó - ¿Qué caballo propones?

- Este mismo – dijo Albert acariciando al caballo blanco a su lado – Su nombre es Aldebarán, como la estrella ¿No es una belleza? Los dueños del Club lo acaban de adquirir y lo piensan vender en una subasta.

- ¿No crees tener problemas si permites que yo lo corra?- dijo Candy dudosa.

- En lo absoluto. Yo lo tengo a mi cargo y debo asegurarme de que haga ejercicio constante. Si alguien me pregunta por qué te lo dejé montar, les diré simplemente que estás interesada en participar en la subasta y querías probarlo.

Diciendo esto último el joven rubio procedió a ensillar a Aldebarán bajo la mirada insegura de Candy que aún no dejaba de pensar que Terry le estaba tendiendo una de sus trampas traviesas. Sin embargo, la vuelta que Candy dio a lo largo del Club sobre el caballo, al trote primero y luego a galope, le hizo ver que el animal era magnífico y rápido. Al menos en cuanto a la elección de su montura ella podía estar segura.

Luego de probar inicialmente el temperamento de Aldebarán, Candy hizo un recorrido por el circuito que Terry había sugerido para la carrera y una vez más nada fuera de lo normal parecía dejarse ver. La única desventaja aparente radicaba en la mayor experiencia que Terry tenía como jinete. Sin embargo, tal parecía que ya no podía echarse para atrás en la apuesta.

- ¿Qué opinas? ¿Te animas a darme una justa revancha? – preguntó Terruce cuando la joven se hubo apeado del caballo.

- No lo sé... – titubeó ella mirando a Terry de reojo – No soy muy buena amazona que digamos.

- ¡Lo sabía! Tienes miedo ¿No te lo había yo dicho, Albert? Estaba seguro.

- No es cobardía, es simple sentido común – respondió la joven dejando a Albert con la palabra aún en la boca – Tú eres mejor jinete que yo. Tienes todas las de ganar y no me parece justo.

- Eso es relativo – intervino el hombre rubio con su acostumbrada serenidad- Aldebarán es un caballo muy bien entrenado y tiene un temperamento mucho más obediente que Sultán. Fue precisamente por eso que lo elegí para ti. No tendrás problemas al montarlo.

Candy le clavó los ojos a Albert interrogándolo con la mirada, pero una vez más no pudo ver nada más en la expresión del joven que no fuera honestidad.

- Está bien, siendo las cosas como tú dices, acepto – dijo ella al fin - ¿Puedo saber en qué tipo de apuesta estás pensando?- preguntó luego la joven dirigiéndose a Terry.

- Tendrá que ser algo interesante, porque debes de saber que a pesar de lo que dice Albert, no tengo planeado perder esta apuesta – respondió el joven con un brillo de malicia en la mirada - ¿Qué te parece si arriesgamos un alto precio? Algo así como un cheque firmado en blanco para cobrarlo en el momento en que deseemos.

- ¿A qué te refieres?- indagó ella intrigada, mientras Albert mismo miraba también a su amigo con curiosidad.

- El que gane tendrá derecho a pedir que el perdedor le cumpla un deseo y éste tendrá que hacerlo realidad, sea lo que sea.

- ¿Sea lo que sea? – inquirió Candy alarmada - ¡No me gusta esa idea! Es demasiado ambigua.

- Pues si no aceptas nos olvidamos del asunto. Yo, por mi parte, no estoy interesado a apostar nada menos que eso – repuso él con firmeza y luego con renovada ironía en la voz añadió - Siempre supe que no te atreverías.

Horas después, de vuelta en su habitación, Candy tuvo tiempo suficiente para recriminarse largo rato por no haber resistido a la provocación de Terry. Él había dicho que no estaba interesado en apostar si ella no aceptaba su propuesta ¿No era esa una oportunidad excelente para abandonar la peligrosa situación con dignidad? Solamente tenía que decir no.

- ¡Claro! ¡Tenía que terminar accediendo con tal de salvar el orgullo! – se recriminó amargamente la joven - ¿Por qué he de comportarme tan estúpidamente cuando se trata de Terry?

A la postre las cosas habían resultado mucho más humillantes que una retirada prudente. Candy había terminado aceptando la apuesta de Terry y unos minutos más tarde él le ganaba por escasos metros. Todo había sucedido demasiado rápido. Aldebarán era efectivamente un caballo excelente, pero la destreza de Terry en la equitación había logrado dominar la casta de Sultán sacando el mejor partido de su rapidez. Candy sabía que había dado buena pelea y que en más de una ocasión había estado a punto de sacar ventaja en la carrera; pero la experiencia del joven había prevalecido en contra del instinto de la muchacha. A fin de cuentas poco importaba haber competido honrosamente... la verdad de las cosas era que había perdido y por lo tanto estaba a merced de la malicia de Terry.

- Está bien, no necesitan mirarme de esa forma los dos – había amenazado ella a Albert y a Terry al apearse del caballo cuando la carrera hubo concluído – No quiero comentarios, solamente dime lo que tendré que hacer por ti, Terry.

- No veo cuál es tu prisa – contestó el joven moreno con una tranquilidad que exasperó a la muchacha – De hecho, aún no he pensado en el deseo que me gustaría me concedieras. Déjame meditarlo por unos días... tal vez semanas. Cuando esté listo te lo haré saber.

Así habían quedado las cosas. Simplemente no podían ser peores.

Las hojas del calendario continuaban disminuyendo lentamente, pero las ansiedades de Candy parecían incrementarse. Irónicamente, la sensación de incomodidad que la joven sentía desde el día de la apuesta no parecía ser del todo racional. La verdad era que Terry le había demostrado en más de una ocasión en los años que tenía de conocerle, que él nunca se aprovecharía de las circunstancias para hacerle daño alguno. Bien podía gastarle una broma o utilizar su situación de ventaja para coquetear con ella de la manera irreverente en que él acostumbraba hacerlo; pero nunca usaría la palabra que la muchacha había empeñado para forzarla a hacer algo que ella no deseaba. En otras palabras, Candy había conocido a Terry lo suficiente como para saber que él nunca olvidaría que ella era una dama y él un caballero.

Desafortunadamente todo lo anterior no era garantía de que en el proceso de gastarle una buena broma Terry se colocara en posición de adivinar los sentimientos que Candy intentaba desesperadamente de ocultar. Eso era lo que la hacía temer el momento en que él finalmente decidiría cuál era el deseo que ella tendría que cumplirle.

Sin saberlo, en el complicado proceso de mantenerse a la expectativa y aparentar indiferencia, la joven se había vuelto un tanto más callada. Este cambio en la actitud y el trato pronto despertó la preocupación de Terry, quien se olvidó de su juego - al menos temporalmente- y empezó a preguntarse de qué manera podía volver a establecer la atmósfera de tregua entre los dos.

- He estado pensado que esta es una época del año fabulosa para ir de pic-nic – comentó él cierta noche después de la cena.

La aparente incoherencia de la afirmación del joven llamó inmediatamente la atención de Candy que dejó de observar con fijeza los patrones geométricos de la vajilla que aún permanecía en la mesa.

- ¿Estás loco?- preguntó ella entre extrañada y burlona – Durante las mañanas estamos teniendo una temperatura de 5 grados, el pasto se ha quemado totalmente y los árboles no tienen ya follaje ¿Quién pensaría en ir de pic nic en días como estos?

- Alguien que tiene la capacidad de ver las cosas desde un ángulo distinto a los demás – contestó él levantándose de la silla – Hay un lugar en el Bronx donde hay follajes verdes y la temperatura es tan cálida como el interior de esta casa. Es un lugar excelente para comer en un ambiente parecido al aire libre ¿Interesada? – preguntó Terry al observar que los ojos de la joven se abrían de par en par en señal de atención.

- Sí, claro. Suena bien lo que dices ¿A qué lugar te refieres?

- Dejémoslo que sea sorpresa. Si aceptas ir conmigo de pic-nic te llevaré a ese lugar. Después de todo, aún no olvido que tú una vez me dijiste que querías que fuéramos a comer al campo y nunca lo pudimos hacer ¿Recuerdas?

Candy se quedó muda por unos instantes. Por supuesto que recordaba la ocasión. Había sido en una hermosa mañana de primavera cuando los dos hablaban sobre su infancia a la sombra del árbol de la Segunda Colina de Pony. La joven apenas podía creer que él recordara aquel momento.

- Sí, lo recuerdo bien – contestó ella al fin.

- ¿Entonces qué? ¿Aceptas?

- Sí. Hagámoslo – respondió ella con una ligera sonrisa y él se congratuló de haber logrado su cometido.

Esa misma noche Candy escribía al Hogar de Pony con las usuales noticias cotidianas, mientras recordaba su última conversación con Terry. Por su parte, en la parte posterior de la casa, en la sección de las habitaciones de los sirvientes, Sophie también escribía una carta.

CONTINUARA...

* * *

**Nos leemos pronto...**


End file.
